


Things Can Happen In Purgatory

by fallenTerpsichore



Category: Homestuck, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humanstuck, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other: See Story Notes, Post Mpreg, Slow Build, The World is a Myth, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, brief mention of a past attempted non-con incident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenTerpsichore/pseuds/fallenTerpsichore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, I think I want some clarification on the baby front. Let's start there." Dean said angrily. "Like how in the hell do Cass and I have a son?"</p><p>"Well, Dean, when a mummy and daddy love each other very much...," Gabriel began with an evil delighted smirk. "No wait, hahaha. Even better. When two dumbasses fall in love, but continually deny it and then the sexual tension explodes while running for their lives in Purgatory-" Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Dean. "-things happen, but that's just the cliff notes version."</p><p>The Winchesters' week starts typical enough. Crowley escapes custody of the Winchesters and is making trouble again. The boys get caught in a trap... again. Some unexpected teenagers come to their rescue, and who is the mysterious boy with one blue eye, one green, and silver wings? He claims to be a time traveler. He claims to have been conceived in purgatory, but is he home? Is he really where he's supposed to be? (Our story starts after Sam and Dean find Castiel human and send him away again.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one: Butter me up and call me confused

**Author's Note:**

  * For [divinePlushie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinePlushie/gifts).



> Disclaimers ... I own nothing to do with Supernatural. I just totally dig the heck out of all the Dean and Cass subtext. NOW I really dislike male pregnancy stories as a rule (I can't believe I wrote one), because so often it just does not make sense. Boys having babies with boys, I mean, come on. But having said that, throw in a few mystical beings and a big dose of magic, and it can kind of make sense , right? So, I kind of hate myself a little for writing this, but it would not leave my head alone until I got it out.
> 
> This was partially inspired by nomdeplume13's story Home in Motion. Good story, go read it. I really liked the idea of Dean and Cass being parents together with a little redhead baby boy, so I tried to use this element and make a story that would fit with my own universe.
> 
> Nasare is my own character and her story is slowly being written in her own original novel. She is a semi-immortal via reincarnation worId/dimension hopping "dragon", so she can realistically go anywhere, 'cause "the world is a myth" (Robert Heinlein's theory from Number of the Beast, that all written Iiterary works are in fact real some where in the Universe).
> 
> I had to put the underage tag on there, because Vahn is only 17 (although his birthday is coming up) and in many states of the U.S. the legal age of consent is 18, which is where he "lives". He would be legal in Missouri, don't know about Kansas (but definitely not in California though).
> 
> Sorry, I had to change the rating from mature to explicit, because of the up coming events in chapter 12. Until chapter 10 it's mostly a teen to mature rating...

Dean and Sam were both being forced to their knees in front of Crowley by a couple of the demon's minions, who were grinning ear to ear at the Winchester brothers. The boys had been lured into a trap at this abandoned drive-in, by the former king of hell and now said king was planning on torturing them for any information on Castiel's whereabouts.

They all looked up in stunned silence at the sleek black muscle car that was pulling up, tires squealing clouds of gravel and dust into the air. It appeared to be an exact replica of the one behind them.

Crowley and his goons thought they had chosen somewhere quiet to hold their interrogation. The main event hadn't even gotten started yet and now suddenly there were two teenagers in another Impala joy riding onto the scene.

The car twisted around in a 180 degree half circle, tires spinning and kicking more debris into the air as the passenger leapt out in a crazy somersault. Rolling clear of the car, the young man with disheveled shoulder length red hair, came up to his feet pistol firing with crazy accuracy. He was dressed in typical hunter fashion; plain jeans, combat boots, Shinedown band tee and a blue and green plaid shirt over the top. Two demons dropped with a flash of internal combustion and the smell of burning flesh and brimstone. It didn't take Sam or Dean long to recognized the tell tale signs of "The Colt" snuffing out the lives of the demons around them.

Crowley watched in surprise and muttered to the Winchesters kneeling before him or maybe just to himself. "Who in the bloody blue blazes is that?"

"Fuck, if I know," Dean grumbled back. "But I gotta say I like his sense of timing."

As the remaining demons tried to surround and converge on the kid, the new Impala came back around and proceeded to ram into half the group. Two of them went flying, leaving a third one pinned under the bumper of the car. The redhead didn't hesitate. He simply pointed the pistol down and squeezed a round off straight into the pinned demon's chest.

One of the demons still standing tried to make a grab for the kid, which was easily batted away. He kicked the demon in the chest, raised the gun and shot the demon almost point blank in the face as he was falling.

The driver, a tall blonde teenager dressed in red and black, hopped out from the car and drew a broken sword as he charged the other demon that was still standing.

"Finish those other two. I got this one." The driver told his pistol wielding companion.

"Dude!" Dean said turning to Sam. "That kid has Excalibur!"

"What?"

"Dude, the sword I broke, when we were fighting those dragons."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No seriously, that's the same sword. I'm sure of it."

"What are you two nattering on about?" Crowley bitched, while keeping them on their knees, one hand on each Winchester's shoulder.

The redhead shot the other two demons before they could pick themselves up off the ground and turned back to his blonde friend. The teenager was stabbing rather uselessly at the last demon standing other than Crowley, who was hiding conveniently behind Sam and Dean.

"I thought you said you had this one, Dave?" The redhead asked casually as he flicked The Colt open to reload the weapon. He watched the demon fling his blonde companion thru the air to land at his feet.

"Oh, shut up and shoot it already," grumbled Dave as he picked himself up off the ground scowling.

A shot rang in the air as the last demon went down permanently in a firey death.

Crowley gave a bone weary sigh behind them and grumbled about how hard it was to find good help these days, before shouting at the newcomers. "Oi! Stop right there fellas. I still have the boys here and I have a few questions for you. Like for starters, who the hell are you?!"

"Crowley...," the redhead growled low and angry in a warning tone, as if he knew exactly who he was addressing, even if the demon had no clue what so ever.

"Easy, Vahn." The blonde boy put a comforting hand on the redhead's shoulder.

Dean watched as the two boys split apart and began to slowly approach Crowley from two different directions. The blonde was tall and wiry, dressed in black skinny jeans, white t-shirt, red sneakers and jacket, with dark sunglasses hiding half his face. The way he spun the broken sword around and up combined with how he had fought the demon earlier left no doubt he was quite familiar with melee combat.

If the blonde boy, Dave, seemed sure and cocky; then the redhead, Vahn, was outright brazen. Gun raised and pointing at Crowley, with a sneer stretched across his young pretty face, the boy continued to circle around the Winchesters and close in on the former king of Hell.

As Vahn moved closer, something familiar about the kid's stance and walk began to bother the older Winchester. Dean stared at the teenager trying to figure out exactly what was bugging him. He looked so young. Dean would be very surprised, if the kid was older than 17. The only thing that made him question the boy's age, was the look in the his eyes. One green and one blue, the eyes looked much older.

"That's far enough, kids," Crowley cooed at them glancing from Dave back to Vahn.

Dean saw the boy's jaw twitch at the smarmy tone.

"Where's my 'Ahda at, Crowley?" Vahn shouted.

"Your what?"

"Cass! Where's Castiel?! You devil dog son of a whore!"

"Wow, language. Wish I knew, love. Point in fact, that's what this little soiree was supposed to be all about." Crowley gave the boy a bit of smirk before continuing.

The boy scoffed openly. "You trying to tell me that you could hold the Winchesters prisoner and NOT have Cass beating feet to the rescue, unless someone like you was holding him captive somewhere?"

"Your 'Ahda' ? Did I get that right? Is human now, sweetcheeks and on the lamb as it were. I want to find him as much as you do, maybe more."

"Don't lie to me you sorry sack of -," Vahn glared at Crowley, but his gaze shifted to Dean as some sad look crossed the man's face and the boy's eyes widened in disbelief. "Wait! Is he on the level?! My 'Ahda's human?!"

The red-head stomped his foot in obvious frustration.

"No! No! NO! God Fucking Damn it, Dave! Wrong world. AGAIN!"

"Apparently. Sorry, Babe. "

"Don't "Babe" me. " The growl was low and dangerous.

"Great, not getting laid again tonight," The blonde muttered under his breath, one could almost hear him rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" Crowley shouted. Looking back and forth between the newcomers, he emphasized his next words by slamming the two Winchesters in front of him to the ground with his demonic mojo. "I'm still holding Sam and Dean hostage here."

Vahn raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I don't think so. Just get out of here, Crowley. I'm tired of your games."

Crowley waved a hand in Dave's direction and the boy was flung backwards several feet, but when the demon made a similar move with his other hand at Vahn, nothing happened. Crowley looked at the boy in surprise.

"Yeah. Not happening, jerk. I suggest again that you get the hell out of here and leave my family alone or I will find some way to hurt you." The boy's eyes began to glow with a silvery blue light.

"Again I say, who the hell are you ?"

"Your worst nightmare. Now, BOOS-DEH DAY EE-AH-DAH (by the grace of God), BE GONE !"

The glow in the boy's eyes intensified and behind him the ghost image of what looked to be silver wings appeared. There was a flash of power and Crowley promptly disappeared in a puff of red smoke with what sounded like a very indignant "OW! That actually hurt!"

As soon as Crowley was gone, the wings shattered into a fine silver dust that misted down on them. Vahn moved to help Dean stand up.

"Are you okay, Dah... erm... Dean?"

"Yeah, just fine, Kid. Thanks for the rescue. Hey, not to be a broken record or anything, but who are you? And how did you even know we needed rescuing anyway ?" Dean accepted the hand up, but narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the teenager.

"Dave Strider," said the tall blonde kid offering his hand and shaking Sam's and then Dean's. "Pleased to meet you, Sirs."

"I have this friend, Rose-," the redhead offered.

"My sister actually."

"Shut up, Dave. She's kind of a seer and I'm kind of good with the where. While Dave is pretty good with the when... most of the time." Vahn added with a glare at the boy next to him.

"Hey. Why don't you handle the dimensional time jump next time, if you're going to yell at me about it."

"Oh, I don't know? Probably because we'll end up anywhere instead of just an alternate earth. I do space and blood remember, not timelines. "

"Still don't know who you are, Red."

"James Vahn... Um," the redhead faltered.

"James Vahn-? " Dean crooked an eyebrow at the boy. "That it?"

"Um... Winter?" Vahn offered weakly.

"Winchester. " Dave inserted confidently. "James Vahniel Winchester."

"David 'Fucking' Strider!"

"What?! You telling me you were really gonna lie to him? We all know you were never any good at lying to your -"

"You are the worst boy friend in the history of Paradox Space! Ever! You know that, right!?" Vahn yelled backhanding Dave in the chest hard.

"Dude?! Hahaha! Did you just come out to your Dad before you were even born?"

"OH. MY. GOD. Shut up!"

'Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Back up there. Your last name is Winchester?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"No... No, what do you mean by 'Dad'?" Dean interrupted, panic in his voice. "Who is 'Dad'?"

"Can we please not do this out in the open?" Vahn looked at his father and uncle with distress. "We are still pretty exposed out here. Can we go to grandpa's or the bunker, please?"

"Kid, our Dad has been dead for years. You know this, right? There is no grandpa's house and how do you even know about the bunker ?" Dean gave them a look clearly designed to let them know how absolutely crazy they were.

"Yes, yes, but I'm talking about Bobby's place in Sioux Falls. I've spent almost every summer there, even after we officially moved to the bunker when I was 7. And obviously I'm from the future and/or some alternate timeline crap."

Dean struggled to keep his face blank, but the boy was perceptive. His head tilted in a familar quirk that made Dean's heart clench, and just as Vahn was catching onto the fact that there might be something else wrong, Sam interrupted them.

"Can we back up again?" Sam asked looking pointedly at Dean and the kids holding out a flask and a silver knife.

"Right. How stupid of me. How could I forget?" Vahn rolled his eyes and snatched the flask of holy water out of Sam's hand. He opened it, took a sip and turned to immediately spit it in Dave's face, before grinning ear to ear and handing the flask back to Sam.

"Hey! Watch the shades!" Dave griped as he pulled the bottom of his shirt up to wipe some of the water off of his face. He took the silver knife from Sam and made a small cut on his arm. After nothing happened, he flipped the knife and held it out hilt first to Vahn. "Your turn, babe."

Vahn shook his head firmly. "Uh-uh. You do it."

Dave gave a laugh and reached over with the knife. "You pussy. Come on give me your arm."

"Shut up, jerk. So what if I don't like needles or cutting myself." Vahn grumbled under his breath and held out his left arm, but looked away as Dave made a small shallow cut. There was no hiss or sizzle as the knife slid across the boy's skin, but both Sam and Dean noticed the faint glow in his blood.

"Is that why you got your anti-possession tattoo on the back of your neck, so you couldn't see the needle?" Dave teased with a smirk.

"Dude. What was that? It looks like there's glowing glitter in your blood," Sam said grabbing Vahn's arm to get a closer look.

"Um... grace? ... maybe?" The boy answered tentatively with a nervous gulp.

Dave chuckled. "Yeah, it couldn't possibly be just your freaky mutant angel blood. What is it with you and Vantas always being mutant hybrids and shit?"

"Like you're one to talk," said Vahn sticking a tongue out at his companion and frowning. "You always have those red eyes."

"You love my eyes." Dave smiled at Vahn over the top of his shades completely self-assured.

"Jerk."

Dean was sort of still watching as the two boys argued, but his brain had kind of cut out after Dave had said something about the other kid's angel blood. The shape of the boy's eyes as he narrowed them at his blonde friend was too familiar. Dean had seen similar eyes narrowed at him a time or two, but his brain was refusing to make the final leap. One eye cerulean ocean blue, the other one moss green, soft full lips and the chin; his blood went cold and everything sounded very far away.

"What does "Ahda " mean?" Dean was focused completely on Vahn, the panic attack he was fighting off making his voice rough.

"Um. You and Charlie actually came up with that one. Look we really need to pickup Karkat, Kanaya and Rose and move to a safer location, before we get into this."

"Dean, breathe." Sam ordered his brother in a distracted manor. "And who are these people you need to pickup?"

"Well, Rose is my sister as I said before. Kanaya is her girlfriend and Karkat is her half brother."

"Where did you leave them?"

"We left them in a coffee shop in New York. It was kind of a dick move leaving 'Kat behind, but he'll get over it." Dave chuckled.

"I'll get them. Be right back... " Vahn said and stepped to the side and vanished with the sound of wings.

It only took the space of three heartbeats before they heard the flutter of wings again and Vahn was stepping back onto the drive-in concrete with the rest of his companions.

"-eft me behind! You Assholes!" A much shorter boy finished shouting at Vahn as he shoved him. The angry boy was dressed in grey jeans , black sneakers and a black hoodie. His thick dark hair was chaos incarnate and there were prominent dark circles around his stormy grey eyes that made the pale skin look bruised. He grabbed the front of Dave's shirt and pulled him closer hissing into his face as well. "Don't do that again!"

There were now two women with them as well. A green-eyed tall fashionably dressed girl with immaculate short dark hair and pale skin was holding the hand of a shorter blonde with a pretty heart shaped face, sun warmed skin and violet eyes. Both were dressed in a very elegant casual style.

"Any sign of Aradia and the others?" The little blonde asked.

"No, not yet anyway." Vahn said, looking up from where he and Dave were comforting the smaller boy between them.

"Deep breaths, Princess," Dave whispered to Karkat, cupping his face in his hands, thumbs rubbing soothing circles against his skin.

"Stop calling me that!"

Vahn was standing behind Karkat with his arms wrapped around the boy's torso whispering. Absentmindedly he planted a kiss on the top of the shorter boy's head and murmured 'sorry, sorry' into his hair.

Dean watched the oddly intimate scene between the boys and grew more agitated.

"So, you gonna tell me who your Dad is now?"

"It's almost moot at this point, but you'd kick my ass, if I said it here out in the open." Vahn was obviously answering Dean, but he was glaring at Dave while he said it. "Where anyone could be listening."

"Sorry again, Babe. "

"I'm not taking you back to the bunker. I don't trust you yet. Anyone could claim to be a Winchester."

Vahn looked thoughtful for a moment as he stepped away from his companions and into Dean's personal space. Murmuring lowly, he tilted his head in trademark angel fashion and answered, "I know about Rhonda Hurley ... Is that good enough to prove that I am trustworthy and do in fact know you?"

"I would never tell a kid about that. "

"It was Thanksgiving. I was 13. You were drunk. You told it as a parable, if memory serves. For future reference, it doesn't make a good parable. Let me see, it was pink satin-"

"Okay! Fine. Good enough. If you want somewhere safe, we can go to the bunker, but you're riding with me and Sam. I am not letting you out of my sight, Kid."

"Actually, I was thinking to just teleport us there. I don't want to be followed and I do know where it is, since it has been my home for over 10 years. I just needed your permission to take us there."

The tall blonde boy crossed his arms and turned toward Vahn.

"Not sure you should be doing that, Babe. You've already 'ported, what 4 times today? I seem to recall that's pushing the envelope for you."

"Oh, quit worrying."

"Dave's right. Are you sure it won't be too much?" This was the first time the slender dark-haired woman, Kanaya, had spoken up. The words were colored with concern, but her voice was melodic and accented, as if she had spent time abroad. Given her exotic look, it was entirely possible.

"Vahn, she might have a point. It is two cars and seven people, after all." Karkat gave him a hesitant look.

"I'm fine. I can do this." Vahn looked affronted.

"Okay, but you better promise me 24 hours no big mojo, with sleeping and actual food." Karkat glared at Vahn with suspicion as he reluctantly agreed to the conditions.

"Yeah, something with protein and maybe a fruit or veggie. Poptarts and chips don't count," Dave said with a smirk.

"Fine, fine. I promise. I swear you two are as bad as my parents. Sorry, Sir. I know you hate this, but-," Vahn apologized as the dry air shifted to the cooler air of Kansas in October. " A long car ride will be worse on us all, than your mild constipation."

Dean tried to move toward the boy and protest, but it was done in the blink of an eye and they were now in front of the bunker door.

Vahn stumbled as his legs gave out and instantly both Dave and Karkat were there, one on either side to catch him and hold him up.

"Whoa, Babe. We gotcha."

"Knew you were pushing it. Why do you always have to be so stubborn, Winchester?"

"We're just bred ornery." Vahn smiled weakly as he pulled a familiar looking key out of his pocket.

Rose stepped forward taking the key and saying, "Let's get you inside shall we?"

Dean pulled Sam in close and whispered urgently to his brother, as the blond girl moved to open the door for everyone. "Do you believe any of this ?"

"Dean. Normally I wouldn't believe half of what I've heard or seen today, but they have a bunker key and their own Impala. Something weird is definitely going on."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. I Should Be Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Vahn Winchester explains in no uncertain terms who his parents are or at least who they are supposed to be. Now if only someone will believe him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got over excited about the number of hits/views my story was getting and decided to post chapter 2 early. I should probably learn a little more self control.

After proper introductions, which included another round of holy water and silver for Kanaya, Rose, and Karkat, the teenagers and Sam were seated in the main hall with Dean standing at the head of one of the big tables. The eldest Winchester glared around at all of them, before settling his gaze on the redheaded Vahn.

"Are you ready to answer my questions now, Kid?"

"Yes, Sir. More than ready."

"Good. Now tell me straight who your father is."

"Why... You are, Dean." The mysterious Winchester deadpanned right back.

Dean had pretty much figured that this was the answer he was going to get. Still didn't make it any easier to hear and he leaned forward grabbing onto the back of the chair in front of him for support.

"And you are part angel?"

"Yes."

"So, who's your mother? Anna? I mean the red hair, come on. "

"No... Anna is not my mother." The teenager scoffed. "I was not... it wasn't a conventional pregnancy."

"What do you mean it wasn't conventional?"

"Where's Castiel?" The boy countered. "I want to see him. Why isn't he here? And why is he human?"

"You called Castiel your 'Ahda? Are you trying to tell us he is... Your other parent?" Asked Sam in an epiphany.

The boy looked distressed at the redirection, but answered anyway.

"Yes."

"How is that even possible?" Sam asked, as Dean went white as a sheet. "It's basic biology. Cas and Dean are both male. No babies. No how."

"Apparently alot of things can happen in Purgatory. That's what you and 'Ahda always told me." Vahn looked a little nervous for Dean's reaction as he continued speaking. "I was a gift from a dragon god that was trapped there. You know how Benny helped you. Well, Nasare helped 'Ahda. She wasn't one of Eve's "children", and she had died with no real idea how she got there or how to get out. She could help fight off the leviathans, but without a body she was unable to help him or anyone else escape.

'Ahda told me as a trapped spirit, she was unable to access most of her power, except for the ability to reincarnate. It actually worked similar to how Benny rode you out, but it was a little more complicated than that. Making a baby for her to ride out was her only option. She let 'Ahda decide whether or not to keep the baby afterwards."

"What do you mean by "making a baby"?"

"Oh! Well! She is only the seed, the soul, the spark... the baby has to be made by two other people. She's helped many childless couples become parents." Vahn looked Dean over carefully. " 'Ahda always joked that it wasn't all that difficult to seduce you, when you finally caught up to him at the lake. He said that he didn't tell you that he kept me, till after the fact. I think he was too afraid of what you would say. That you'd be afraid of what I was."

The boy suddenly looked much younger as his face twisted first in realization and then in fear. "I shouldn't have to be explaining this to you. I should be almost a year old now, but you're not wearing a ring...," he ended on a sob as the tears began to fall. "And my 'Ahda is not with you and he's human now. Please, someone tell me this is the wrong world and I didn't just get erased from existence."

Both girls looked at their friend in serious concern, but they held back as Dave and Karkat both moved to comfort him. Dave slid his chair over next to his and put an arm around Vahn's shoulders. Karkat got up, went over to kneel next to him and wrapped both arms tightly around him, burying his face in the sobbing boy's chest.

"Shoosh, Babe. It's okay. You're just tired, these last two weeks have been hell on us all." Dave said quietly to him pressing a light kiss to his temple.

Karkat was murmuring something from inside Vahn's shirt that sounded like "It's okay. I got you. I'm not letting go"

"But the universe eats paradoxes for breakfast and just asks for more," the boy cried, hysteria rising in his voice.

"Stop it, kid. It's... okay. We'll figure it out. We always do." Dean said walking over to him and patting him awkwardly on the back. "Just breathe for me, okay? Can you do that?"

"Ye-yes, sir," Vahn stammered trying to stifle his tears.

Dean patted him again and looked over at his brother for a little help. He was really unsure of what to do or say next.

Sam cleared his throat to get the rest of the group's attention.

"You know what? Let's all head to the kitchen and make some lunch. I think we could swing some bologna sandwiches or something." Sam said as he pushed his chair away from the table and stood up.

Dean brightened at the thought of something normal to focus on. "Yeah, that sounds like a good place to start."

The redhead sniffed and glared up at his father briefly as if he was all too familiar with the man's ability to eat inspite of earth shattering events.

~~~~~~~

After taking all the kids down to the kitchen and setting out a bag of apples and all the fixings for some killer bologna sandwiches, the Winchester brothers stepped back out into the hall. They needed to discuss a few things in private.

"So...," said Sam, unsure of where to begin. "You're a... Dad. Sort of."

"Again. God, please let this not be like the amazon thing." Dean moaned rubbing his hands over his face and running them back through his hair.

"No. I don't get that feeling from these kids." Sam said laughing. "Despite how weird it sounds, I think I believe him."

"Why? Why do you believe him? I mean how is any of what Vahn said even remotely possible?"

"I don't know, Dean. How is it really any weirder than the rest of everything that happens to us?" Sam shrugged his shoulders. "You know, I can see the resemblance. He's got your nose and Cass's eyes, except for the color, but it's more than that. The way he walks and moves and his mannerisms, I mean that head tilt was Cass all the way, but when he crossed his arms all defensive, he totally got that from you. It's like an artist took the best of you both, smooshed it together and it works."

"Wow. Thank you for that, Samantha."

"Hehe. Sure, mock me. Whatever. I'm just saying, Dean. I believe him." Sam gave his brother a serious look. "And I just think you should treat him accordingly. In other words, he seems like a good kid and he seems to like you, don't screw it up."

"He's not mine, Sam. I didn't raise him and I most certainly did not participate in his creation, even unwittingly."

"No, maybe not, but another you and Cass did. They kept him, cared for him and raised him." Sam stopped and went pale. "You know I just had a scary thought... Several actually."

"About?"

"I don't want to upset you, but you know how you kept telling me how weird Cass was being about everything last year? That you just felt something was off? How sure are we that it was just Naomi trying to control Cass?"

"Dude, she went all Manchurian Candidate on him. That would've been plenty to make anyone go a little weird."

"Yeah, but was that all it was? I mean, don't pregnant women get a little weird too? Cravings, mood swings, etc.? Think about it. Angels can wipe memories and it wouldn't be the first time Cass has hidden something from you, from us."

"Oh, no. No! Don't even go there, Sammy. You really think Cass 'seduced' me in Purgatory and then pulled a jedi mind trick on me?"

"I dunno, Dean. What if Cass told you the truth? That he was going to have your baby and that he wanted to keep it? Part human, part angel and quite possibly part dragon god as well. What would you have said?"

Dean looked at his brother in blank shock. What would he have said to his best friend? His very male best friend, who ergo should not be able to get pregnant even if he did happen to do not so platonic things with him ...

"I'd have probably freaked out on him."

"My point exactly."

"Did he -," Dean slid down the hallway wall sinking to the floor in horror as another thought hit him. "Did he refuse to even try to come through the gate with me, not out of penance, but because I - because he was-?"

Dean couldn't even begin to finish it out loud. He felt the bile rise at the back of his throat, as he thought of Cass alone and abandoned... and pregnant. And Cass would have hidden it from him wouldn't he? If Dean had said, no he didn't want to be a father. He might even have erased Dean's entire memory of it, even if that meant cutting himself out of Dean's heart, just to protect him from what, feeling guilty?

"Yes. He very well could have stayed there to hide the pregnancy from you," Sam said without mercy. "But what scares me more is the other angels pulling him out of Purgatory. Nephilim are considered abominations, Dean. How and where did he hide the baby?"

"Your assuming that Vahn's in the right world and his parents, Cass and I, just didn't tell him the whole truth about his birth." Dean clamped down on his emotions tightly and stood up determined to shake off this latest horror.

"Of course I'm going with Cass managing to hide it from the other angels, because it wouldn't be so hard to figure out who the father was, if Castiel was pregnant."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked indignantly.

"Oh, come on. Every angel we meet comments on it." Sam said with an exaggerated eye roll. " 'He likes you' ; 'The other angel in the trench coat, the one that's in love with you' ; 'He was lost the moment he touched you'? "

"Really?" Dean asked angrily. "That's why we found him shacked up with the first woman who was remotely nice to him? Without protection, I might add. Because he's so in lo..." Dean swallowed hard, he still couldn't say it.

"What if Cass had to wipe some of his own memories, so Naomi couldn't accidentally find out while she was trying to reprogram him? Because, Dean, traditionally they kill all three, both parents and the baby."

"You know what? Screw this and screw you Miss Mary Sunshine. This is just stupid. We are getting all worked up, when we know nothing yet."

"You're right, but my point is there's a good chance that neither your or Cass's memories are likely to be reliable. So where do we start? Do we bring Cass here and ask him point blank? Or hope that maybe seeing Vahn will trigger something or give him away?"

"I'll go talk to him tomorrow under the pretense of checking up on how he's doing and decide from there. Sound good?" Dean felt much better for having some kind of game plan.

"Make it the day after that. If we are going to have five extra people here for any length of time, then we are going to need to make a supply run and I'm not entirely comfortable with leaving 6 teenagers alone all day in the bunker."

"Thought you believed Vahn and all that?"

"I do, Dean. Doesn't mean I'm stupid. They're still kids." Sam said doing his best to give his brother a grin. Judging from the hairy eyeball look Dean was returning, it was looking more like a grimace.

"Good to know you haven't lost all your marbles, 'Mulder'. Crazy conspiracy nut freaking me out. "

"Yeah, I hope it's nothing. I really do. Please keep in mind though, that whatever Cass may or may not have done, it's not Vahn's fault okay? Just don't say anything unusually cruel to him. For my sake, if nothing else, because otherwise I will have to kick your ass."

Dean watched his brother Sam stalk off, leaving him completely dumbfounded. Maybe he should have figured that Sam of all people would embrace the idea of a nephew, or kids in general. He was always craving something normal and having a nephew was almost normal, even if the kid was some half angel hybrid sparked into existence by some ancient mysterious dragon god. Yeah. That had sounded better in his head.

Dean tried to put as much as he could of what Sam had said out of his mind. It really didn't bear thinking on. If any of it was true, then best case scenario, their baby Vahn was hidden or adopted out and it was likely Cass would not remember where and worst case would be that the angels had taken the baby from Cass and killed... nope not worth even thinking about.

Dean gave a heavy sigh. What he needed right now was a distraction. The redheaded boy claiming to be his son was obviously way too familiar/touchy feelly/cuddly with the other two boys for it to be purely platonic. Against his wishes, he was feeling some sort of over protective semi-parental like instinct to intervene. He wondered if questioning Vahn about his weird ass love life, would count as unusually cruel in Sam's book.

 

~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear Sam seemed to come up with these ideas all on his own. It was true out of the blue inspiration. Oh well, at least now I have a plan, right?


	3. Is this What Normally Passes for Lunch Around Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids have lunch at the bunker and end up having to explain a lot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then there was exposition... and it has to go somewhere.  
> Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than I wanted. Next chapter will be bigger I promise. It already is in fact.

Dean walked back to the kitchen and leaned against the door frame to watch the kids finish their lunches. It was a bit eerie really. There had been no confusion or fumbling while getting everything together, none of the opening multiple cabinets looking for plates or cups you should see from kids making lunch in a strange place. Each of them went exactly to what they needed, as if they'd been doing so for years. Okay, they probably had been, if what Vahn said was true and yeah, it was freaking Dean out just little bit.

"There's an extra sandwich on the counter for you as well, Mr. Winchester." Kanaya piped up. "I took the liberty of fixing it the way you like it."

Yeup, just a little bit freaked right about now. "Thanks. Kanaya, right?" Dean gave her a tight smile and made no move to cross the room to retrieve the food. He continued to stand there and watch the dynamics of his supposed son and his friends.

Kanaya gave him a nod. Her returning smile was warm and a little indulgent, as if she was used to him being uncomfortable around her.

Vahn, Karkat and Dave were sitting pretty close together on one side of the table and Kanaya was taking a seat next to Rose across from the boys. Vahn put his lips up to Karkat's ear and whispered something. The dark haired boy seemed to be quite comfortable with Vahn invading his personal space and only sneered slightly without looking at him in response to whatever the comment was. Then Dave nudged Vahn with his elbow and leaned across him to say something to both of the other boys. They were doing that overly friendly thing again; and while Vahn had point blank called Dave the worst boyfriend ever, Dean was now 90% sure that if asked, Vahn would label Karkat his boyfriend as well.

"You shouldn't let Kanaya's knowing what you like on your sandwich, bother you so much, Dean. It's Rose and her penchant for psycho-analyzing all her friends and family that should make you nervous." Dave laughed. "You wouldn't believe some of the things she's gotten out of me over the years."

Rose merely looked calmly at her brother before turning to ask Dean a question. "So, where's Kevin hiding at?"

"Of course, you know Kevin too. I don't know why I'm surprised at this point. Well, he's not hiding so much as just not here at the moment. He texted Sam earlier. Apparently there was a problem with his laptop and it was an emergency, so he was trying to get it fixed or whatever. He should be on his way back by now."

"Well, maybe our little 'leader' can help. Karkat is pretty good with computers after all." Dave reached over and ruffled the said boy's dark messy hair.

Karkat scowled at Dave and batted his hand away. "Jerk, you realize all the computers and code here is ancient right? I'm not sure how much help I could possibly be."

"You give yourself far too little credit. Just because Sollux makes everyone look retarded when it comes to computers, doesn't mean you are not brilliant with them too." Vahn told the smaller boy beside him, as he rubbed a comforting hand on Karkat's back.

Karkat looked up at Vahn, an inscrutable expression on his face, but he was quickly turning red. "Wa-whatever, as-asshole." He stammered as he ducked his head down and gave the last few bites of his sandwich his undivided attention.

Out of the blue, there was several brief buzzing sounds from somewhere on Karkat's person and Dave jumped up to make a scramble for the phone in the boy's pockets. The dark haired boy startled and tried to bat away Strider's hands. After a small scuffle for the phone, Dave emerge triumphant, standing up and easily holding the phone out of Karkat's reach.

"Speak of the devil, I'll bet you 20 bucks that's Sollux and the others now."

"I don't think anyone is willing to take that bet, dear brother. No one else could have any of our numbers."

Dave unlocked the phone and began reading the messages out loud in a highly amused monotone "Hey, where are you a22hole2? Aradiia and Niiu want to know iif you all are okay. We're leaviing 2eattle now. Gamzee ha2 procured u2 tran2portatiion(iit2 a really 2hiitty van) 2eeiing a2 we have no one wiith u2 who can teleport or fold 2pace. Who the hell planned that one, KK? You 2uck! Anyway, we are headiing for the 2alvage yard. Meet u2 there?"

Karkat began to sputter in rage. "Oh my gog! I've been through this with him a dozen times at least. We can't have the Maid of Time and the Knight of Time in the same group, so Aradia has to stay on his team. The ability to timeslip is too important, we can't risk anyone getting stranded. Not to mention, one healer and one hacker per team, so Niu and him can't be in the same group I'm with! And Rose and Vriska have to be on different teams as well. Rose is a seer, but who needs to see the future when Vriska can steal all the luck! It would be stupid to put them on the same team and leave someone without an edge. Plus, I am not breaking any couples up, so he can just suck it!!"

The small boy was absolutely fuming, completely red in the face, and a little scary by the end of his tirade.

"Uh, yeah. There's so much in that little speech. I don't even know where to begin." Dean said, looking at the red face kid having an apoplectic fit in his kitchen.

"P.2. Niiu 2ay2, "Hii!" "

Karkat exploded into motion. He jumped up from his seat tackling Dave to the ground and snatching his phone back. Dave managed get out a "holy shi- !", before the air was knocked out him. The shorter boy stomped off toward the hall, dialing angrily and grumbling under his breath. Karkat tore into Sollux as soon as he got him on the phone, re-listing all the reasons for why the groups had to be the way they were. He began shouting as he stormed out of the kitchen.

"Fuck, no! Were you dropped on your head as a child? Gamzee and Strider cannot be on the same team. They'd either kill each other inside of a week or we'd have to kill em for all the non-stop shitty slam poetry!"

"Tell him, I am never sharing a motel room again with that crazy ass mother fucking clown!" Dave shouted down the hall after him.

If Dean was a betting a man, he'd say there was a really good story behind that remark and that Sam and his clown phobia wouldn't appreciate it either.

Less than a minute later, they could all hear Karkat's shouting growing fainter as he walked down the hall and away from the kitchen.

"Impressive set of lungs on that kid." Was all Dean could think to say at the moment.

Kanaya was still staring at the doorway, where Karkat had made his exit. "If he wasn't the Knight of Blood, I would seriously worry that he was going to pop a blood vessel one day."

"No kidding," Dave said with a sigh.

"Please forgive our fearless "leader's" out burst." Rose added, complete with finger air quotes.

"Isn't this the part where you tell me he isn't normally like this?" Dean asked laughing.

"No, actually he does this on quite a regular basis."

Dean was not sure if Rose was serious or not, as she delivered the line with a perfectly straight face, but when no one contradicted her statement, he gave an internal cringe. "Seriously?"

"Believe it or not, he really is good at his job and keeping us all in line." Rose gave a small smile, but Dean didn't find it very comforting. "And alive."

"And are you all hunters then?"

Vahn looked just a little bit proud. "Yes, we are. There are quite a few of us in truth. We're divided into teams all over the country and we coordinate with Garth and his hunters alot of the time, but I like to think of my friends as being more Men and Women of Letters, than just hunters."

"And the Maid of Time and Knight of Time and all that? What was that all about?"

"Those are aspects and powers. Everyone on our teams has some kind of "gift". I'm not sure how to explain this simply." Vahn screwed his face up in dismay. "When we were very young we played with an ancient artifact and it gave us all gifts. It changed us. We're all... human though, well everyone but me of course. It was like a game, death wasn't nearly so permanent as normal and those who god-tiered (leveled up) are quite a bit stronger than the others. It's also how we all met."

"Powers? Like what exactly? I thought you were dabbling in magic or something." Dean looked around at the kids in shock, wishing Sam had stayed to hear all this too. It was starting to be a bit too much to take in.

"Well, for starters Aradia and Dave both can travel the time stream, slip into different timelines and take others with them. They both seem to have an innate sense of time passing and are both really good at instinctively closing time-loops without causing paradoxes. But you know, I'm not actually sure whether it's technically magic or not."

"I also have a signature move my brother and I share. Call it a flash-step." Dave said as he proceeded to demonstrate it by suddenly appearing by Dean's side in ... well, a flash.

Dean jumped, straightening up in the doorway. "And Rose and Kanaya?"

"Rose is the Seer of Light, obviously she sees the best paths and decisions. Kanaya is the Sylph of Space. We usually keep her in reserve though. She usually sticks close to Rose, protects her and Rose lets her know where people need to be, including a few rescues."

"And the little guy? Karkat?"

Vahn was grinning ear to ear in a mischievous way. One would think he had enjoyed Dave startling his "dad". "Knight of Blood, he's technically our leader. It's a blood thing, he's a protector. Karkat also makes us work together and behave ourselves for the most part. Like Bobby always says, "family don't end with blood" and Karkat's power makes that not just a cliche. He can also heal anything that has to do with blood, like putting it back into your body. A useful trick, yes?"

"I think my brain's gonna explode...," Dean mumbled.

"Sorry about that, Dad." At least Vahn had the good grace to look a little guilty as he said it.

"Yeah, we get that a lot. I wonder if this is why you were always so good at coping with all our bullshit." Dave said, smirking at the older man and leaning against the wall by the door. Well, Dean had to assume he was looking at him, with the shades one couldn't really tell. "You've already had years to get used to it all."

"How many of you are there?" Sam asked from the the other doorway, bringing a much calmer Karkat back into the room.

Oh, thank god. Dean thought with a sigh of relief. Now he wouldn't have to explain it all again to Sam.

"Not that their names will mean much to you right now, but there's a group in Washington. John, Robin, Nepeta, Equis, Roxy, Terezi, and Jane. The one in New York, that would be Feferi, Eridan, Dirk, Jake, and Jade. Another in Sioux Falls, Niu, Gamzee, Tavros, Sollux, Vriska, and Aradia. So that's...? Eighteen in the other groups and the five of us."

"I could draw you a diagram, if you think it would help, but really only the Sioux Falls team is relevant. Since they are the only ones who came with us."

"Now, Rose. I'm sure there's no real call to be so passive aggressive with Vahn's family." Kanaya interrupted.

"So you do premonitions? Like I used to have?" Sam asked.

Rose looked slightly puzzled and raised an eyebrow. "I suppose so."

Dave gave an amused snort. "I think that's the least committed answer I have ever heard out of Rose's mouth, and that is saying something."

"I think the real question is. Why are you all here now?" Sam was still looking at Rose for answers.

Rose pinched her lips together in a thin line and looked away.

"Sorry, you can't really ask her that." And Vahn did indeed look sorry as he said it.

"Why not?" Dean asked angrily. He wanted answers that made sense.

Karkat humphed and folded his arms across his chest. "We don't know exactly. She won't tell us either."

"She almost never gives us clear answers." Vahn said with a heavy sigh.

Dave was still leaning across the wall next to Dean and he let his shades slide down his nose a bit, so he could fix his unnerving gaze on the older man. Dean knew that Dave's red eyes was an albino trait (he had asked), but it didn't make the boy's eyes any less freaky.

"As I understand it she can't, not without messing things up. My sister's very good at what she does and that is manipulating all of us. Granted it's to save our lives more often than not, but that still doesn't make it any fun."

Vahn stood up and took a stack of plates from the table to the sink. He turned around and leaned his hands back against the sink.

"She tells us exactly what we need to know and only what we need to know to make the right decisions to get the most preferred outcome. If she says too much, then we might second guess ourselves, make a wrong choice and screw everything up. Don't think for a second that we haven't done that before and scraped by with the skin of our teeth.

"Can you trust me that I would tell you if I knew?" Vahn asked looking back and forth between his uncle and his father.

Dean sighed, when had he become such a softie? "For now, Kid. I guess so."

"Thank you, Dad."

Dean looked away, the boy's words had clearly been spoken in earnest, but it was the look on his face that was making him uncomfortable. This kid really did love his dad, who Dean was 90% sure wasn't himself.

"Sure thing, Kid. Just don't make me regret it, okay?"

"Never on purpose."

"Just come find us in the main hall, when you're done cleaning up after lunch," Sam told them and looking specifically at Karkat, he added. "And no wandering off by yourself again."

Karkat rolled his eyes and sighed the sigh of one severely put upon. "Fine, whatever."

With that grudging reassurance, Sam walked across the kitchen and dragged his brother away by the arm.

~~~~~~~~~

They kept the recap of the weirdest lunch ever, pretty brief. It wouldn't take the kids long to finish eating and clean up. The only thing Sam had really missed was the scene before the text message, of the teenagers being strangely comfortable and familiar in the bunker's kitchen. Sam had found Karkat wandering around the halls shouting at Sollux on his phone and the dark haired boy had been forced to explain about the other team heading toward Sioux Falls. Then he had let something slip about one of the other kid's "gifts" and Sam had quickly dragged him back to the kitchen, so he could tell it all to Dean too and had found the other kids already explaining in more detail.

"I guess they are heading to Bobby's place. Do we tell them anything about it being burnt down?"

"I don't know. I really have no frickin' clue here, Sammy."

For once Sam couldn't even bring himself to gripe about being called "Sammy".

"They're going to find out soon enough, I guess. But Vahn said something about living there when he was younger and he's looking a little stretched thin. I'm not sure I want to stress the kid out more than necessary, at least not until he's had a chance to rest."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Tomorrow's soon enough to shatter the rest of the kid's hopes." Dean firmly refused to examine exactly why it bothered him that the state of Bobby's house was likely going to crush the kid in the other room.

"I'll see what we might be able to throw together for dinner. You see about getting them settled in some rooms for the night and I guess we'll just worry about tomorrow... tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan." Dean liked it when they had a plan.

~~~~~~~


	4. Making Dads Uncomfortable Is A Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to make Vahn uncomfortable by asking too many personal questions, but Vahn makes him feel just every bit as awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically my Saturday Update. I thought it would be good to post it just a little early. I only have 1400 words for chapter 5 next week. I have to get on the ball.. 
> 
> Oh and I want to officially apologize for the boys and their little threesome thing, if it makes anyone uncomfortable. (Although even my daughter says she has read worse. .. which is kind of scary.)In my defense it was mostly in pursuit of making daddy Dean very very uncomfortable, because squirmy blushing Dean is a cute Dean.

~~~~~~~~

After the rather tense and informative lunch was finished and cleaned up, Dean left Sam to his own devices in the kitchen, preparing some kind of pot luck stew in a crock pot for dinner later. Sam had insisted that Dean be the one to get the kids settled in their rooms before then.

He thought this would be the perfect opportunity to separate Vahn and question him about his not one, but two boyfriends. Dean had spied on them practically cuddling at the table (and hey, at least lunch had met the first half of Vahn's recoup deal after over extending himself that morning).

It had bugged him, but not because Dean was homophobic or anything, because he really wasn't. Come on, one of his best friends, Charlie, was a lesbian after all and Dean himself could admit to drooling over the occasional dude, such as Dr. Sexy... and maybe Cass. The scene had just triggered a paternal instinct to separate the boys from his "son", that Dean didn't want to examine too closely. Dean was protective when it came to kids in general, it wasn't weird or unusual, right?

Dean had been entertaining himself with the idea of razzing Vahn about his decidedly unusual relationship, when the opportunity merrily presented itself.

He let the girls, who were just as obviously together, choose a single room for themselves, but when Vahn tried to do the same for himself, Dave, and Karkat. Dean put his foot down and in no uncertain terms shoved the other two boys into a separate room down the hall and dragged a protesting Vahn to the room right next to his. Dean placed the clean linens for Vahn's bed into the boy's arms with a slightly evil grin.

The boy threw the linens onto the bed and turned back to Dean. With his arm's crossed over his chest in a familiar antagonistic stance, Vahn asked in disbelief. "You're going to let them stay in rooms together, but just not with me? You do realize that I'm technically turning 18 in 10 days, right?"

Dean proceeded to ask in his sassiest voice, if he had been remiss in his parental duties in the past and needed to explain the birds and the bees again. He would be all to happy to elaborate in an embarrassing fashion on why Vahn was not going to be allowed to share a room with his boyfriends.

Vahn gave a heavy exasperated sigh and glared up at the ceiling avoiding making eye contact with Dean.

"You do realize that MY Dean has already had the whole sex talk with me, right? Are you really going to make me do this a second time?"

Vahn finally looked back at Dean, eyes glaring and gave another heavy sigh at the older man's determined expression.

"Of course you are. You are Dean Winchester after all. Aren't you? And I believe embarrassing me is one of your favorite things. How kind of you to remind me."

"Ah ha, you didn't deny it. Two boyfriends? Really, Kid?"

"Yes, DAD." Vahn looked down at his hands in his lap and began to fidget. "I couldn't... We couldn't... choose, so we decided not too."

"So that's it? You couldn't choose which best friend to date? Doesn't "not choosing" get kind of ... I dunno, awkward?"

Vahn gave him another glare that said he just really wanted this to be over. "No, this trying to talk to my (not) dad about my love life, that is what's awkward..."

The boy sighed and hid his face in his hands with a groan. "It's so much easier to talk to 'Ahda about this stuff. He understands all too well, 'cause the whole angel thing."

Dean gave a laugh at that. "Look it's in your best interests to make me understand, Kiddo."

"I don't see it ever being relevant, "Sir". Seeing as I am not likely to actually even be born in this world now."

Dean gave the boy a level look and understanding pinged in Vahn's eyes. His jaw dropped, as he openly gaped at Dean.

"You... You don't believe me that my parents are okay with my relationship?"

"Nope."

The silence stretched for several long minutes.

"You're really going to play responsible parental unit and cockblock me the entire time I'm here, aren't you? At least, until I convince you otherwise." Vahn asked in dawning disbelief and horror.

"Yeup."

"I really hate you right now."

The way the boy said it with such deadly calm, left no doubt in Dean's mind anymore that this was Cass's son. The way he was turned stiffly away, the tilt of his head and the same exasperated tone in his voice, could only have been inherited. Either genetically or thru years of watching and unconscious mimicry.

Dean cracked another evil smile at the kid, but he was not entirely unsympathetic.

"Good luck, Kid"

"Fine!"

The boy crossed his arms in front of himself defensively again and kept his eyes down as he tried to explain.

"The three of us have been best friends since we were 9. When we hit High School and kind of officially became the "3 musketeers", it just kept getting more difficult to ... well, we couldn't imagine having one without ... I- I- okay.

Karkat's a complete and total tsundere, very prickly, but when I kiss him..."

An embarrassed happy smile spread across the boy's face, completely out of his control, and he blushed furiously as he realized he really couldn't stop smiling.

"He melts, into this adorabloodthirsty little puddle."

Still grinning, Vahn tilted his head to the side and almost rolled his eyes with his eyebrows reaching for his hair line.

"Dave on the other hand likes a challenge, and likes to fight and I am a Winchester. I do like a good fight."

Vahn gave Dean a helpless shrug and the smile dropped from his face.

"So my problem... If I choose Dave, Karkat will openly shatter; and if I pick Karkat, Dave will feel like he has to act all tough and cool about it. But he won't be okay and 'Kat and I will have a front seat to watch him wither and self-destruct little by little. Of course, on the other hand, it would make much more sense for them to choose each other and leave me out of it."

The indignant attitude seemed to drain out of the boy and his hands dropped back into his lap with a defeated slump of his shoulders.

"I'm not going to live forever like 'Ahda, but I am going to live alot longer than they are. Well, barring violent death I will and eventually they're gonna look like my parents instead of my peers. Who knows how they're gonna feel about things in twenty or thirty or fourty years, when they're older and I still look like I'm 19."

Vahn looked up at Dean rather defiantly at that point, jaw clenched and eyes bright and watery.

"So for now, I am going to be selfish. I am not going to choose, because I don't have to; and I'm not going to force them to choose either. I'm going to love them both while I can, because I do love them both. When they're ready, I'll let them decide. "

Dean looked at the kid's resigned face. Like he knew he was going to get hurt and he was choosing it anyway. If Dean had needed anymore proof that this kid was family, that this kid was Cass's son, there it was.

Both of them lemmings, throwing themselves off the cliff for love and if he was going to be honest, at least with himself. He knew that the former angel loved him, as many times as Cass claimed to be doing everything for him. He would have to be truely stupid not to realize it, but he had always assumed the affection was platonic. Especially after having to rescue him from that female mercenary reaper. Now looking at Vahn, he wasn't so sure.

"You're right Cass probably would understand better with less explanation, but I think you did a pretty good job, Kid."

Vahn's chin dropped again and he let his hair hide his face. "I know I am being a little bit greedy and selfish though... At least I can admit it, that's something I suppose."

"I am gonna hate myself for asking these next two questions, but I have to."

"That certainly sounds ... ominous. Should I run screaming for the dungeon?"

"I didn't - we didn't - I mean "us" being together didn't make you--?"

"No, "dad"... you did not make me gay by being with 'Ahda. Jeeze we've already been through this." Vahn rolled his eyes and crossed his arms yet again.

"And just for the record, I'm not so much gay or even bi-sexual, as I am just attracted to a person, not a gender. Call it gender neutral maybe. It just so happens at the moment, that I am in love with my two best friends, and that they are coincidentally male. 'Ahda says my indifference to sexual orientation is probably an angel thing. I mean who gives a crap about gender when you can be a celestial multi-wave length of intent....? Right? Not that I can actually do that, but it seems to make me more flexible."

"Yeah, no. I get that. It makes sense." Dean looked thoughtfully, every where, except at Vahn as he absorbed this new idea and tried to figure out how to broach his last question.

Vahn cleared his throat and looked expectantly at him.

"You said, you had two questions?"

"Oh, yeah... How did you all decide to -Uh, date each other like that?"

Vahn looked sheepish. "I think it started with the staring. Karkat would do lots of staring at both myself and Dave."

Vahn actually smiled as he added. "Like how 'Ahda stares at you. Though to be fair you can't tell where Dave is looking with those stupid shades of his, he could've been checking both of us out for years for all I know."

"You decided to be a love triangle, because of staring?"

"No. No, that's just how it started; how I knew there was going to be a problem. The staring was pretty intense. What came next however, that was my fault. I'm the one who started it at the beginning of last summer actually. Although I guess the staring didn't start until I had declared my infatuation with Viggo Mortenson as Strider in the Lord of the Rings movies. My crush seemed to wake Karkat up a bit. I think it was the first time he became aware that I could choose someone else, so I suppose the staring was kind of my fault too."

Vahn had an introspective look of surprise, as if he had just realized that last bit himself and looked back at Dean.

Dean gave him the hairy eyeball, his left eyebrow reaching for his hairline.

"Oh, come on," Vahn said in mild disbelief. "You trying to tell me you don't see the appeal? Badass with longish messy hair and that stubble? Not to mention the stories of him taking care of his ranger kit himself and running cross country back to the hotels instead of riding in the cars."

Dean gave an uncontrollable visible twitch that made Vahn grin widely and crow in triumph.

"See, you get it. So anyway, our Friday movie nights had been getting more and more cuddly, though for the most part it was still pretty platonic."

Dean scoffed at Vahn's choice of words. "Only pretty platonic?"

"Well, we've been kind of becoming more flirty over the last couple years, but I hadn't thought it was serious, so much as playful." He shrugged.

"That night however we were watching this horrible chick-flick, I was squished between Karkat and Dave and I was ready to climb the walls. So I leaned back and kissed Dave and then I leaned forward and kissed a very shocked Karkat too. I then pretended to go back to watching the movie and let them stew a bit and think it over. I am pretty sure *no one* paid any attention to the rest of the film. I broke both their brains... in the best way possible though, of course. After the movie was over, we (duh duh duh dum)-"

Vahn made a show putting his arms out to his sides and doing jazz hands with his dramatic music sound effect.

"-talked about it! Seriously, we just agreed no one was being left out in the cold, for now anyway. There may have been more kissing too."

"Ha ha, very funny. I can talk about... stuff. We are talking now, aren't we?"

"Yeah, not that I'm not extremely impressed, but I can see you trying to crawl out of your proverbial skin with ever word. Look "Dad", before you get some wild hair up your ass to ask, there's plenty of 1st and 2nd going on, but not a lot else."

"Whoa, Kid. You're business. I don't wanna know." There was a long uncomfortable moment of silence, before Dean added as an after thought. "Just as long as you are being safe."

"Understood, Sir. " They sat there for another uncomfortable moment and then Vahn said with an evil smirk, "Okay, in the interest of honesty, since the senior prom there has been a lot more thir -"

"Noooo- ho- oh! TMI, Kid! T • M • I ! "

Vahn was clearly enjoying turning the tables on him and making Dean squirm instead. Dang it.

"Yea. Well, for the record you and 'Ahda have been going at it like rabbits for years and trust me you have no concept of what TMI is. Just promise me, if I am born here, you'll invest in better sound proofing earlier on and I'll promise to never over share again. I'll leave myself a note or something."

"Deal."

It would have been an opportune moment to retreat, but Dean decided to stay and help Vahn put the clean sheets on his bed. For some reason he was enjoying talking to him. That just didn't happen all that often.

The boy grinned and spoke hesitantly, "So did I manage to convince you to let us share a room?"

"Nope, but I think I believe you that you haven't been grounded into the new year..."

"Well, truthfully that's more than I thought you'd bend." Vahn chuckled. "'Ahda has plenty of stories of how uptight you used be about... everything relationship related."

"Awesome." Dean said in an underwhelmed tone.

"You think I could get an extra pillow or two, Dean?" The kid blushed a bit. "Regardless of whether or not I'm sleeping alone, I have a thing for sleeping on pillow piles. It's a 'troll' thing."

Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

"No. It's a really loooong story and I'm tired already. I'm going to voluntarily take a nap before Karkat comes to find me and forces me to."

"Sure, Kid. I'll see what I can find."

"Thanks." Vahn shuffled his feet and looked uncomfortable as he asked his next question. "Hey, could I come with you, when you go to see Cass?"

"How-?"

"Half-angel, 'Dad'. Remember?" Vahn reminded him, as he tried to apologize. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to listen. Really, I tried not too and I honestly didn't hear most of it, just the end bit."

"How much of the end bit?" Dean felt his stomach drop, he really hoped he hadn't heard everything Dean had been saying about Cass.

"Just what Uncle Sammy said about not trusting your memories. You don't really believe that though do you?"

"Uncle Sammy?" Dean laughed.

Vahn gave him half a smirk and shrugged.

Dean gave a defeated sigh. "Tell you the truth, Kid. I don't know what to believe at this point."

"So, maybe I can go with you?"

Dean watched the boy's face morph from guilty to smirk to a rather fair reproduction of his brother Sam's pleading puppy eyes. Obviously they had worked on Dean before, he almost laughed. Well, they had worked for Sam more often than Dean was comfortable admitting to, but that had been when he was younger and less gigantor. Unfortunately, Dean could imagine himself all too well giving into that face on a toddler. It was a little surprising that it didn't bother him more.

"No, I really think it should be just me. Cass and I are going to have alot we need to talk about. Alone. I think it's going to be awkward enough, without you there."

"Yeah, I guess I get that." Vahn looked down at his feet. "I suppose I'm just feeling anxious, 'cause I haven't seen him yet."

It made sense to Dean, for some reason these kids were timeline or dimension hopping on a mission and then trying to find "home". Of course, the first thing he would want to see would be his Dad and... well, not mom obviously. He had called Cass 'Ahda instead.

"Just one more question. I promise." Dean could see the fatigue in the slump of the boy's shoulders. "I just wanna know about the 'Ahda thing. Why do you keep calling Cass that?"

"Oh." Vahn looked dumbstruck and seemed to have a moment of indecision before continuing. "I was always told you and Charlie came up with it, but if I tell you about it now, does that mean you and I actually came up with it? And you couldn't tell me that or ... you know what never mind. I don't suppose it really matters.

Anyway the story goes that Cass didn't want to be called father or dad, because of the whole calling God 'father' thing. I guess there was still alot of hard feelings there, so you decided to come up with something special. You and Charlie, being the big Lord of the Rings fans that you are, remembered Arwen calling Elrond "Ahda", which the subtitles translated as "daddy". Uncle Gabriel laughed and said it was perfect, because it wouldn't take much to get me to switch from "dada" to "'ahda"."

"Whoa. Uncle Gabriel?" Dean's eye's popped and a weird mixture of disappointment and relief washed over him. "Now I know you are in the wrong universe, Kid. Here, in this world Gabriel is dead. Lucifer killed him during the apocalypse. End of story."

"Are you absolutely sure? I seem to recall Gabriel faking his death on more than one occasion."

"Pretty darn sure. There was a body, burnt feathers, grieving ex-girlfriend and everything."

Vahn gave him a very tired look of disbelief. "You do know all about him spending centuries as Loki, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. We know all about that. Dude's practical jokes are not very funny. Except for the whole "Sam and the herpes medicine commercial", that was frickin' hilarious. But Hell, he's killed me a few hundred times as a "joke". The angel's got issues."

"He did what?!" Vahn looked truly surprised and distressed. He opened his mouth several more times before anything came out of it again. "You know what, I'm not sure I even want to know."

"It was a terrible Tuesday." Dean said with mock sadness. He didn't remember all that much from it, probably because he had spent most of it dead, so it didn't bother him nearly as much as it did Sam.

"Okay. That actually makes a few comments I've heard over the years, suddenly make a lot more sense. "

"Glad I could help." Dean moved toward the door to leave. "You try to take your nap, Kid, and I'll scrounge up few more pillows."

"It's okay to call me by my name, you know."

With no real idea why he was being so stubborn about it, Dean just mumbled a “yeah" and turned to leave.

 

~~~~~~~~~

Fifteen minutes later with an armful of pillows on his way back to Vahn's room, Dean ran into one of the other kids. What was the boy's name? Karkat Vantas? Yeah, that was a weird one. His half sister's name was strange too, Kanaya Maryam.

"Which room did you put Vahn in, Sir? I wanted to make sure that dumb-ass is actually resting."

"I put him right here, in the room next to mine." Dean said indicating which one it was with a nod of his head. "I had to go dig him up some more pillows."

"Figures he would be the one still so into the piles." Karkat gave a small chuckle. "I could deliver those for you, seeing as I wanted to check on him myself anyway. "

Dean gave him a hairy eye ball look, but went ahead and handed over the pillows.

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes and grimaced. "Jeeze. Get your head out of the gutter, old man. Just because I like to occasionally play kissy face with your son, doesn't mean I have any ulterior motives for delivering a pile of pillows." Karkat gave a disdainful smirk.

"Not sure he is mine, but whatever. "

"Regardless of your opinion, I do care about him a lot. He is one of my best friends and one of the few people I actually like."

"And yet you like Dave too?"

Karkat shrugged. "Strider grows on you.... like a fungus you can't get rid of."

Dean laughed, "Awesome. I suppose 'future me' has already made the necessary Dad threats, if you hurt Vahn blah blah blah, but I thought just to be on the safe side I'd do it again... and if you can pass it along to the douche in the sunglasses, I would appreciate it."

"Sure, no problem." Karkat said trying to repress a grin. He stepped up to Vahn's door and tapped on it twice before turning the handle. Looking back at Dean, he said, "You're awfully over protective for someone who doesn't really believe he has a son. I'm glad you've mellowed in the future, because as it is, I think I'd hate to see you being over protective while believing it."

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Karkat walked into the room cautiously carrying 3 overstuffed pillows. He looked around at the bare bones version of the familiar room. Speaking quietly, he asked. "Does he even know he gave you your actual room?"

"Nah, I didn't bother to mention it. Didn't see the point."

"Hey, at least he found some extra pillows for you."

Vahn met him beside the bed to help with his armful, raising an eyebrow, "He let you in? By yourself?"

"Yeah, but it's not like he isn't just right outside with his ear pressed against the door." He said it loudly and over his shoulder to make sure Vahn's Dad heard him clearly.

"Is he really?" Vahn chuckled as he took the pillows from Karkat and tossed them around in a vague pile near the headboard.

"Oh yeah, it’s the blood thing. I can still find every heart beat within a 50 foot radius and his is right outside the door... still."

"You wanna give him a mild heart attack?" Vahn whispered with a mischievous grin.

Karkat smiled back, equal parts horrified and amused. "Your uncle is a bad influence on you, I swear."

"Which one?" Vahn asked shrugging. "Well, we could scare him by just suddenly opening the door and catching him eavesdropping, but I was thinking something a little more fun." Vahn's eyebrows wiggled suggestively as he took one of Karkat's hands and laced his fingers with the shorter boy's.

"You are terrible," Karkat chided as a light blush crept up his face.

"I think the phrase you are looking for is sexually frustrated, Kitkat."

Karkat groaned, "Ohhhhhh no, not again with the nicknames."

"I thought you liked that one." Vahn said grinning.

"That one is just barely tolerable." Karkat frowned as Vahn leaned in closer. "I'm going to kick Strider's ass the next time he calls me Princess though."

"How about 'your highness'? Would you let him get away with that one?" Vahn pressed his cheek to Karkat's and nuzzled into his hair, breathing softly against his ear.

"Vahn...," Karkat whined. "Your Dad is still out in the hall and he is so going to kick my ass as it is... wait, you didn't ask if we could share a room, did you?"

"Of course I did and of course he said no," Vahn's breath moved down along his neck. "Like always, but we're not sharing. You're just visiting, right? He didn't say you couldn't visit."

"What's really funny is you are probably setting yourself up for failure on that front in the future."

"How do you figure?" Vahn pulled back to look him in the eye. "I mean what does he really think happens, when we all go out on a hunt together? We share a room then. How is it any different here?"

"Here it's right under his nose you insensitive turd," Karkat laughed as he half-glared at him.

"Pfft. I'm not gonna lie about anything to either of my dad's, not even to spare their delicate sensibilities, and especially not about us. Now if you're not going to molest me, then just tuck me in and kiss me good night, before I pass out on my feet."

"Oh my gog!" Karkat stage whispered in shock, as he shoved the other boy toward the bed.

Vahn pushed his pillow pile around and laid back to get comfortable as Karkat grumbled and threw the blanket over him sloppily. "Just get some sleep, YOU."

Vahn reached up and caught Karkat by the back of his neck pulling him down just enough to bring their faces close together. Karkat threw his arms out to catch himself, as Vahn used him as leverage to pull himself up. He slowly closed the distance and covered the other boy's lips with his own.

The first kiss was achingly soft and warm, a just barely there pressure that made them both want to sigh. The second kiss was a little more hungry and Karkat fought to keep himself under control as Vahn licked gently into his mouth. He couldn't help the whimper when Vahn broke away from the kiss to lay back again, and Karkat was sure he could feel Vahn's exhaustion pulsing in his blood just under the surface.

Karkat braced himself up with one arm on either side of the half-angel, so he wouldn't fall over onto the boy, even if he pulled on him again. He looked at the tired boy below him with concern and gave a little push with his powers, ten to twelve hours of sleep aught to do the trick. "Vahn... you really need to sleep."

"You do realize you've moaned three times now, shouted profanities and your lips are just a little bit red and swollen." He grinned widely through half-closed sleepy eyes. "Dean really is going to kick your ass when you leave this room... or have a heart attack, hehehe."

"Ah! You are evil! Both your Dads are really scary individuals, in case you hadn't noticed, and I actually like being alive."

Vahn's smile softened, "You know that as long as I love you, they won't really hurt you, right?"

"This Dean might," Karkat mumbled not entirely convinced.

"True enough, I guess." Vahn said with a sleepy nod, but he still didn't look all that worried as he rolled over and pulled the blanket up to his chin.

"Good night, Kitkat." He murmured drowsily.

Karkat paused by the door and looked at the redheaded boy snuggling into his pillow pile. His eyes were already closed and hints of a blissful smile still tugged at his lips. It made Karkat's heart soar that just a few kisses from himself, could always do that to Vahn's face. He opened and cracked the door before flipping off the light.

"Good night, 'Angel' ..."

 

~~~~~~~


	5. On the Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux and the others are traveling toward Sioux Falls with no clue what awaits them there... and Dean makes plans to go visit Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we get to see a little bit of the other time traveling team ... Yay! 
> 
> I couldn't find anything on what town in Idaho Cass was hiding out in, so I just picked something that sounded good to me. If you know, message me or leave a comment and I'll fix it. 
> 
> Oh, and there's just a little bit of hanky panky between a couple of the boys. I don't write a lot of smut, so I hope its okay... I'm sure it needs to be a lot more smutty...
> 
> And yes I posted a little early again.

Sollux Captor put the phone back in his pocket. After KK hung up on him, he had sent one more text reminding their diminutive and cranky leader that the drive would take a minimum of 21 hours and they would likely have to stop for food at least three times and possibly to rest as well. He also let him know that they would check in at 10 pm and again in the morning at 10 am. Hopefully they would be able to dial in their timetable by then.

The engine made some disturbing grinding sounds as Gamzee Makara, tried to shift gears. Even sitting low in the driver's seat as he was, did nothing to diminish his obvious height. He was tall, maybe 6' 3", lean but well muscled and almost the complete opposite to his companion sitting shotgun next to him. While the driver's black hair was messy and longish and his skin pale, his companion (one Tavros Nitram), was barely 5' 7" with his dark blond hair short and spiky and his skin tanned from all the time he spent out in the sun training with his animals.

"Sounds like the van is mightily protesting our over long road trip to South Dakota, doesn't it?"

The van shuddered and groaned for emphasis.

"No, it doesn't, Gamzee. It sounds like you are trying to kill one of Dirk's Brobots! Jeeze! I thought you knew how to drive." The boy of Japanese descent snapped back. Sollux was tall but not as tall as Gamzee and not so much lean as out right skinny. He glared at the driver over the tops of his dark glasses.

"I do, Sollbro. The gear shift is just sticking something awful is all." Gamzee looked up into the rear view mirror and smiled at the computer nerd sitting behind him. "Don't sweat it my friend. When we get back to the salvage yard, I'm sure Grumpy will be only to happy to lend me the tools to fix it up right as rain. I'll have it purring like one of Tavi's kittens in no time."

"Oh, fuck no! This colossal piece of crap is obviously on it's last legs! Even if you do fix it, I will refuse to ride in it again." Sollux scowled back at the indigo eyes smiling at him in the mirror.

"Awww, don't be like that Sollux," Tavros said craning around in his seat to look at him. "I'm sure Gamzee can fix it up just fine."

"Whatever... I'm getting a migraine. Leave me alone." Sollux grouched as he opened up an expensive and shiny laptop and began typing.

Hunting didn't pay for itself after all. Sollux would need to insert everyone's fake identities into this new world that they had landed in as soon as possible and start supplying them with funds. He set up his laundered money siphoning hacking program first, to give it time to start building up and proceeded to start looking for their real selves, before building loosely based fake older versions of everyone.

It surprised him, as he quickly hacked into several state systems, to find that so far everyone was exactly where they should be. Karkat was registered in a Kansas preschool with Kanaya just starting 3rd year overseas. Dave was in Texas with his Bro, while Rose and Roxy were in New York, and his own family was in California where he had been born. Yep, there was his birth certificate. For once everything looked right. So far everyone was exactly where they should be, Gamzee, Tavros, Vriska, Aradia, Niu, Robin and the others, except... for Vahn. There was no sign of him in South Dakota or Kansas. Damn it!

"You need me to do something about your head? Before it gets any worse?" Asked the blue-eyed Chinese-American girl sitting next to him. Niu (Neeyou) was petite, curvy and pretty. She tugged on his shirt sleeve to get his attention, as she smiled sweetly in sympathy.

"Forget his head. Can you do something about his face? It hurts me to look at it? Ahaha!" The loud obnoxious voice bellowing behind him, belonged to one Vriska Serket. She was wiry and lean, wearing dark torn jeans with sturdy hiking boots and a leather jacket. Her lips were stretched in her trademark smirk as she flipped her long black hair streaked with dark blue out of her face.

The girl next to her was dressed much more conservatively in a sweater, skirt and classier knee high boots. She shook her head at her companion as if to express her disappointment, her dark brown curls bouncing as she did so.

Sollux rolled his eyes at Vriska's pathetic attempts at humor. She wasn't that bad normally on hunts or even when they were all at home in Sioux Falls, but on the road and bored as hell was a different story. A bored Vriska was a very bad thing. If it got really horrible, he supposed he could hand her his tablet and let her play some games on it.

"No... not yet. I'll let you know when it gets to be too much."

"I don't think you can really build a resistance to the healing, Sollux. So there's no need to suffer, when I'm glad to help."

"That's right, Soooollux." Vriska crooned from the bench seat in the back. "Let Niu put her hands on you, I wanna watch you turn into a puddle of goo and drool. It's sooooo funny. HA!"

"I don't think that's very nice of you." The girl next to Vriska didn't even look up from her book as she scolded her companion.

"Whatever, Aradia. No one asked you."

"Well, I don't think it sounded very nice of you either and if you ever want me to heal you again, then you should at least try to be more pleasant."

"I never get hurt, Niu. No one can tag me, because I have all the luck remember? All of it."

"One of these days, your karma is going to catch up with you, Vriska. Your luck isn't infallible." Aradia said, sounding calmer than she actually was.

Sollux tried to block out the sounds as the arguement behind him continued. Next to him, Niu pulled out a bag of powdered mini donuts and began offering them to everyone in the van. She apparently had chosen her seat next to him strategically. The 'mistress of road trip snacks' must be centrally located after all. Which she informed him of, as she shoved a donut in his face.

"You never eat enough. You know it’s more than half the reason you get all those headaches. Here, have one."

"I don't want one."

Good god, this was going to be a very long trip.

"But you have to eat something." She pleaded her wide blue eyes slightly watery, as if she would start crying if he didn't take a bite.

"Gamzee and I will take some, Niu." Tavros offered. He never could stand to see his childhood friend cry.

"Yaaaay! Here you go." Niu passed several up to the driver and his navigator in the front seats and then several more to the girls behind her, before she knew it all she was left with was the crumbly ones at the bottom of the bag.

"Oh hey, this little donut is falling apart." Niu's shoulders slumped and she added sadly, "Poor little guy..."

Suddenly her spine stiffened, she sat up straight and her voice became firmer as she delivered the next words with a perfectly straight face. "Don't worry. His suffering will not last for long!" And with that she shoved the whole crumbly mess into her mouth at once, complete with "nom nom nom" sound effects.

Sollux stared in dumbfounded horror. "What the fuck?!"

Vriska laughed uproariously in the back seat and even Aradia chuckled.

"It was suffering needlessly. I am nothing, if not an angel of mercy." Niu stated around a mouth stuffed full of donut.

It always amazed Sollux just how well the cute chubby girl could still talk, even with her mouth full...

Yep, Sollux chuckled to himself as he just shook his head, it was going to be a very very long trip.

~~~~~~~~

It was pretty quiet in the hall as Karkat left Vahn's room and thankfully Dean was no where in sight. He scanned the nearby rooms for heartbeats and quickly realized that Dave had probably come to his rescue, since he was no where to be found either and there had been no irate dad interruptions.

When they both came back down the hall several minutes later, it was clear they had been roped into a luggage retrieval run. Dean walked over to drop a couple of bags off at the girl's room and Dave paused by Vahn's room and left the boy's duffel bag leaning against his door. Karkat watched him walk down the hall toward him. His sunglasses were pushed up on top of his head and Karkat glanced up and indicated their location with a questioning look.

"Oh, yeah. Well, of course Dean was commenting on how douchey it was wearing glasses indoors. So I thought it would be fun to see if the red eyes would freak him out. Its been a long time since they bothered him. Hehe."

"I do not miss my eyes being red."

"Well, you had a few more reasons to hate yours. The whole instant death for mutants thing kind of sucked for you two." Dave Strider frowned a little at the memories. "I still miss Nasare's silver eyes though."

"Yeah, they were pretty cool."

"Soooo, you knock Vahn out out or did he go to sleep on his own?"

"Oh, I made sure he would sleep. He'll probably miss dinner at this point, but he needs the rest."

"Well, that's good I guess." Dave sat both their bags on the bed and began riffling through his. "Ugh! I need a shower and we all need to do some laundry. Unfortunately the shower won't do me any good, until my clothes are clean too. You want to dig out what needs washed from Vahn's bag in the hall and I'll get mine and yours together."

"IS Dave Strider actually offering to do laundry? I think I might faint."

"Shut up." Dave said giving his friend a shove toward the hall. "In case you hadn't noticed, Princess, you smell very much bad. We all do and if you want cuddles later, you will stop taunting me and go get the rest of our laundry."

Karkat's eyes narrowed dangerously promising violence at the hated nickname. "Fine, but only because I like this plan of foisting domestic duties on a Strider."

Couple hours later everyone was showered and in clean clothes except for Vahn, who was still sleeping soundly. Karkat had to explain to Dean and Sam that he had given his friend a little bit of a healing push and that Vahn would probably sleep for another 10 hours. Sure enough dinner time came and went, with them unable to rouse the boy.

Kevin returned from an unsuccessful computer repair run to find the bunker invaded. He was very nervous at first, strangers always did that to him now, but after Karkat helped him repair his laptop(with help from Sollux via cell phone) the evening went much smoother.

Dinner was rather uneventful and relatively quiet with most of the conversation being carried by Dave, Karkat and Kevin. Karkat made sure an extra bowl was saved and covered for Vahn later. It was clear from his off handed remarks that the boy was the typical teenager bottomless pit, or even more so than normal, and he would definitely be starving when he woke.

After the official check in at 10 pm, from the other team. Karkat, Dave, and the girls retired to their rooms to get some much needed sleep.

Dean and Sam finalized their plans for tomorrow with Kevin, before heading off to their own rooms.

Dean was kind of dreading calling Cass to find out exactly where he was right now, but he needed to know so he could plan when he had to head out. The former angel had put up a brave front, when Dean had told him he couldn't stay, but Cass had been confused and hurt by Dean's words. He had pretended to understand, but it was clear he had not and there was no way Dean could have explained it to make him understand, because all the excuses had been pure bullshit. The guilt washed through him as he remembered Cass's face, how he had hated choosing between his best friend and his brother's welfare.

As Sam and Kevin wandered off to their rooms, Dean pulled out his cell phone to make the dreaded call. It would be at least an hour earlier in the evening where Cass was, if he was still in Idaho. That meant while it was after ten here, it would be only 8 or 9 something there, not too late to call the former angel. The phone rang three times before a familiar voice picked up.

"Hello, Dean." The voice sounded strained and tired.

Dean winced. Cass sounded like he was still a little angry (or hurt and that was honestly worse), not that Dean could blame him. "Hey, buddy. Sorry to call you this late, but something has come up."

"What is it?"

Wow. Not much for extra words was he. "It's kind of weird. Well okay, kind of really really weird and not something we should do over the phone. I really need to talk to you, face to face. You still in Idaho?"

There was a long pause, before the hesitant answer came through the line. It was obvious he really didn't want to answer. "Yes... I'm in Soda Springs right now."

"Good. I'll be up that way late tomorrow. "

"That's fine I'll be working. The Gas-N-Sip on highway 30. You can come talk to me there." There was another long pause, before Cass continued. "Can you tell me anything of what this is about?"

"No, like I said, this is something I need to see you in person for. It's pretty personal." Dean cringed again, hopefully he wasn't going to scare Cass into hiding with that.

"Oh." Was all Cass said back to him, before he let the silence settle around them again.

"So I'll give you a call tomorrow when I'm close? Sound good?" Why did he have to feel like he was walking on eggshells?

"Sure."

"Awesome. I'll see -," Dean heard the click on the other side of the line that told him Cass had just hung up on him. "-you tomorrow." Cass had cut him off mid-sentence and Dean had not expected the twinge in his chest that said, yeah that kind of hurt. He really did deserve it though, he told himself. He didn't like it, not at all, but he more than deserved it.

Soda Springs was only going to be about a 12 hour drive, but now that he had spoken to Cass he found he really needed to see him. Dean knew that he would want to leave earlier than Sam would like, unless he could talk Vahn or Kanaya into 'porting him up there and then leaving, maybe that would work. He did have to admit to missing the convenience of teleporting, even if he didn't like the physical after effects.

That would be tricky though with Vahn already wanting to go with him. Maybe it would be better not to even wave temptation under the kid's nose. There was always the option of running it by Sam first. He still thought it was a bad idea to spring too much on Cass at once, but at the same time having an insta-ride back to the bunker would be nice.

There were also valid arguments for both scenarios, Vahn and Cass's meeting being a little more personal and private, as well as to whether or not to have the support of friends around, at least in Vahn's case. Dean didn't imagine it would go well when the boy finally excepted that this wasn't the right world.

Oh hell, not a lot he could do about it right now. Might as well check the locks one last time and then head to bed. It had been a long day and being held hostage by demons always did wear him out.

 

~~~~~~~~~

When Vahn woke up approximately eleven hours later, he felt completely raw and it took him a couple of minutes to figure out exactly where he was, because it was his room, but not his room. Time travel was always horribly disorientating like that. Why was his head so fuzzy? Darn it, that meant Karkat had used his powers to make sure his nap was an extended one. Sneaky bastard using kisses to distract him, so Vahn wouldn't notice him using his blood powers.

Vahn looked around the room trying to let his stomach settle a bit before he moved again. His familiar duffel bag was sitting on the ground by the door looking half empty and there was a stack of clean clothes on his desk. Oh, thank goodness someone had the presence of mind to do laundry. Vahn pulled himself up off the bed and crossed the room. On closer examination, he found a note on top of the clothes. "Please remember to take a bath, Babe." No signature, but then it didn't really need one. No one called him babe, except Dave and on a very rare occasion Karkat.

Vahn found a big fluffy towel in with the things on his desk and took that with his bag of toiletries and the clean clothes he had selected from the pile. He made his way to the bathroom as quietly as he could, not that he didn't have plenty of practice, but his dad was a notoriously light sleeper.

Once in the bathroom he relaxed a little and turned the water on as hot as he could stand it. As he stripped the dirty layers away and stepped into the hot water, he thought about the events of the day. Things had not gone like clockwork, but they certainly could have gone worse.

The two groups had tried to co-ordinated their time jumps better this time and had still ended up on opposite sides of the country somehow. That was definitely annoying, and they would have to look in to why that was happening. Thankfully Sollux had been on the ball and got their cell phones working pronto, so they had not had to worry long about each other. One of the few benefits of time traveling had been the fact that their tech was so much more advanced. It was almost too easy for their resident genius hacker to manipulate funds and the cell phone systems. Where ever possible Vahn had insisted that they tap the Men of Letters funds and secret stashes, which were hidden all over the country, if not the world. When that was not possible, Sollux could stealthily nickel and dime criminal and dirty institutions like no one else he knew. Well, okay, that was not quite true, because Charlie was the one who had taught the hacker all he knew. Not that Karkat wasn't good with computers too, but Sollux was the one who wrote all the programs nowadays.

Vahn still felt bad for temporarily leaving 'Kat and the others behind in New York. He had straight up panicked when Rose had told him where his Dad was and who was holding him prisoner. It wasn't that Crowley was always the bad guy, but he was always trouble. Vahn had teleported himself, Dave and the car there, before it had even really registered. Thank goodness Karkat never stayed mad for long. A lucky break for him (and Dave), he thought as he chuckled to himself.

He sighed in pleasure, as he soaped up his hair a second time with his favorite shampoo. He had missed the seemingly endless supply of hot water at the perfect pressure that the bunker could produce. The last two weeks had been nothing but mis-timed jumps and wrong timelines with very few safe havens or opportunities to relax and take care of themselves. He had freaked out a lot of versions of his parents in the last 15 days and all at Rose's cryptic behest.

The funniest had to be the one where Dean had been a well to do office manager and Cass had been his all too human secretary (and secretly his hunter bodyguard, placed there at Sam's request to keep him safe). His Dad had been so soft and just a little bit chubby, but his 'Ahda had been really cool. Even when Vahn had answered honestly about exactly who he was, Cass hadn't freaked out; but then when was his 'Ahda not the coolest, so far the evidence said never.

Even in the worst world they had seen and had called the Endverse, and it really had been horrible to see his parents like that. Dean had been hard and cold to his 'Ahda, who had been stoned and bitter. They didn't even seemed to like each other anymore, but were still very much attached at the hip. Dean had looked at him with anger and distrust, but his 'Ahda... Vahn was pretty sure now that his 'Ahda would never look at him like that in any world. The Endverse Cass had been kind to him and looked at Vahn with a heartbroken longing that said volumes about how much he wanted things to be different, how much he wanted Vahn to be his son for real.

Yeah, that one had really sucked. Vahn had cried himself to sleep the next three nights with Dave and Karkat's arms wrapped protectively around him. It probably should have been mortifying to remember, but they had been so careful with him, as if he might break and truthfully he had thought he might once or twice. At least he had been able to help the Endverse versions of his parents by getting them their copy of the bunker key and showing them where it was at. Maybe things would get a little better for them now, maybe they would stop hurting each other so much.

With a heavy sigh, Vahn turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He quickly toweled himself dry and got dressed, knowing from years of experience that the steam and heat would not last long and if he didn't hurry, soon he would be very cold.

Vahn hung up his towel to dry and reluctantly left the warmth of the bathroom to dump his dirty clothes in his room. He looked around the familiar bedroom taking note of all his missing personal effects. It was really weird seeing his room so bare. He pulled his cell phone out to check the time and left it on the desk, 2:17 am. Now that he was well rested and fully awake (and thank you 'Kat for messing up his sleep schedule even more), he supposed hunting down some food should be his next order of business. Especially since it felt like his stomach was trying to digest itself.

He easily found the leftovers that had clearly been saved for him and heated them up in the microwave. Vahn smiled at the familiar taste, uncle Sammy's stew recipe had not really changed all that much over the years. It was a nice illusion. It made him feel like he was actually home instead of somewhere lost in time.

He ate it quickly and after washing his bowl and spoon, Vahn realized he was still hungry. Would it be too rude if he scrounged for something else to eat? He shrugged to himself. It couldn't hurt to look right? The fridge was pretty bare, just some milk , condiments and beer and he knew better than to touch the beer.

He moved to the pantry cabinets and began looking. There was a box of Kevin's Lucky Charms cereal, but Vahn had learned not to touch that if they were down to only one box, so that was off limits. He continued looking with growing despair. There was a big "Oh, Hell No!" to the moldy bread that he found and quickly threw away. How long had it been since there had been a proper supply run? He didn't really feel like eating just a can of green beans or boiled diced potatoes. Luck was with him though, as he spied a box of poptarts in the back. There was only one package left and it was a little dusty, but poptarts didn't really go bad did they?

Armed with his stale poptarts and a glass of water, Vahn wandered out of the kitchen toward the library. He was going to be on his own for at least a couple more hours, maybe he could find something to read. A quick look around the room revealed that of course none of his sizable book collection was present yet. The Wizard of Oz books were out on the table, but those were not nearly as much fun to read without Charlie to give a running commentary on what was really true and what was made up story. It belatedly occurred to Vahn that of course there would only be work related research materials in here. His Dad and Uncle hadn't even known about the bunker a whole year at this point.

Vahn cringed. Did that leave only late night analog TV and the gym as his only options? He wracked his brain trying to remember what year the switch to digital had happened. Yes, it should have been a couple of years ago now. At least there would be more crappy options. He was going to have to talk to Sollux in the morning about their funds. If his Dad wasn't going to let him go with him to see 'Ahda, then maybe his Uncle would let him go on the supply run tomorrow. Then he could maybe pickup one of those old tablets. Oh, now there was an idea, if he picked up an Ipad they could quite possibly sell it as a rare antique when they got home. Vahn almost wished he hadn't given his laptop to the Endverse version of his parents, but they had most definitely needed it and all the information on it more than him.

Vahn sighed as he sat down and reached for the remote and turned the TV on. The dvd in the player started backup automatically and Vahn laughed out loud as he realized what was playing. He should have known his Dad would already have all the Dr. Sexy dvd’s. What season would they be up to? Season 4 or 5? Well it had to be better than what was likely playing on the networks at this hour. Vahn settled into the cushions to watch his dad's favorite celebrity and enjoy the rest of his stale cherry poptarts.

Another hour passed before Vahn heard a door open and the shuffle of feet coming down the hall, he had not been exaggerating when he had said he had excellent hearing. Vahn smiled to himself as he listened to the footsteps growing closer.

Of course "he" would be up at this hour, poor Karkat had the worst problems with insomnia. The tired bleary eyed boy, wrapped in a blanket, shuffled over and flopped down on the couch next to Vahn.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Vahn said with a big smile. He held up an arm in an invitation to slide closer, which the barely awake Karkat took advantage of, quickly moving into Vahn's open arms and snuggling into his shoulder.

"Missed you at dinner." Came the muffled reply from his shirt. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah. Better than you apparently." Vahn lightly carded his fingers through the messy bed head snuggling into him. "Did you really have to mess up my sleeping schedule so badly?"

"Who says it's messed up? Maybe I did it on purpose, so you'd be awake with me when my insomnia hit." Karkat pulled back a little to look at Vahn, before he scooted up placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Dave was so restless without you between us tonight. Oh gog, I was about ready to kick him out of the bed... or just plain kick him. Instead I figured one of us should get some sleep." Karkat pressed his forehead to Vahn's, noses brushing lightly and his breath puffing softly against his lips. "Besides, I was hoping you'd be awake by now."

"You mean to tell me David didn't take proper care of you?" Vahn gave him a look of mock horror.

"Maybe, but it's not the same without you." Karkat blushed in answer. "It's like having chocolate cake, when you want pie ... It's good, but you are still left with a craving."

Vahn laughed. "At least I get to be the pie in your weird food/sex metaphor."

Vahn quickly weighed the pros and cons of making out with one of his boyfriends on the couch. Then disregarding the obvious risks, he pressed his lips gently to Karkat's and tangled one hand into his hair, while his other hand slid down between the boy's shoulder blades in a firm caress. The boy's lips parted slightly in a soft breathy moan and Vahn instantly took advantage to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue inside. He licked softly into Karkat's mouth, letting the heat between them build slowly, pausing only to breathe and rub his fingertips gently into his dark haired boyfriend's scalp.

It only took a few breaths before 'Kat let out another soft moan and shifted in a primal urge to get closer. With one hand reaching up to grab the back of the couch and steady himself, Karkat turned to more fully face Vahn and push him down and back. The kisses continued, becoming more needy with every heartbeat.

"Maybe you should come back to bed ?" Karkat whispered against his lips.

Vahn gasped out loud as Karkat's warm hand slipped under his shirt and caressed the ticklish spot above his hip. They both gasped and jumped to opposite sides of the couch when a light snapped on and a deep disgruntled voice cleared it’s throat .

A very tired cranky looking Dean stood by the light switch. "Really, kid? On my couch?"

Karkat was pulling his knees up to his chest and hiding his face in mortification, trying to make himself as small as possible. Vahn recovered quickly and merely glared pointedly at the older Winchester. "Oh, Come on. We were just kissing. And I know for a fact it's not the worst thing that's happened- or rather is going to happen on this couch!"

Dean did a shocked double take at the boy. "That was not me, Kid! Beside it’s my couch, my bunker, my rules. Both of you can go to your rooms."

"Whatever."

Vahn stood up angrily and practically dragged a very red faced Karkat behind him out of the room. It wasn't that Vahn wasn't embarrassed too, but it also wasn't the first time Dean had caught him kissing someone either. Though in Karkat's defense, he had always made it clear how scary he found Dean to be at times like this.

Karkat kept his eyes firmly on the ground and mumbled a very quiet "sorry, sir" as they squeezed past Dean still half blocking the doorway.

Dean watched for a moment as Vahn stomped off down the hall with his boyfriend in tow. He wasn't really that angry or even scandalized, but that had been too good of an opportunity to pass up. The looks on their faces had been priceless. He laughed quietly to himself, as he turned to walk into the recently added TV room and found Dr. Sexy playing. He stopped and frowned as he noticed the romantic scene on the screen. Well, crap. He might have to rethink his TV show choices, if he ever did have kids.

After Dean turned everything off in the room, he wandered slowly back to his bedroom trying to give the kids time to get scarce. He looked up into the dark hallway kind of surprised to see Karkat attempting to extricate himself from a very handsy Vahn and escape to his room.

Vahn looked directly up at him with a bit of a scowl, like he knew right where Dean would be and stomped across the hall into his own room. He was grumbling something about having already gotten nearly 12 hours of sleep, as he all but slammed the door.

Since it was only three something in the AM, Dean figured he aught to at least try to get some more rest even if he couldn't sleep anymore. Tomorrow was going to be one hellva roller-coaster ride.

 

~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, one of the versions of Dean and Cass was inspired by the story "switched" written by
> 
> Dean_can_ride_my_impala, and taylormicky


	6. Sioux Falls - Crash and Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A supply run is made for the bunker and the kids begin to find out about the state of Bobby's House in Sioux Falls.

Dean awoke four hours later, surprised to find he had actually been able to get back to sleep. He had left his door cracked for the first hour or so, listening to see if Vahn would try to sneak back out of his room. But there had been nary a peep from him the rest of the night. He really did seem like a pretty good kid all in all.

Dean dressed quickly and headed next door to check on the boy and found him sound asleep on his stomach with his cell phone in his hand. Too curious, Dean couldn't resist the temptation and carefully pulled the phone out of the boy's lax fingers. Lucky for him there was no pass code, and when he swiped at the screen to wake it up, it took him directly to the texting app that had been used last. 

Dean quickly exited out of the text messages, his face burning. It was very apparent the boys had been pretty determined to finish what they had started on the couch, one way or another. At least there had not been any pictures. Dean hadn't realized he was still capable of blushing like that, but apparently it was so. 

Dean let the screen go dark on the phone and placed it back on the bed near Vahn's hand, before reaching to rip the blankets back. He stopped himself just in time, suddenly nervous about the boy's possible state of undress and settled for jerking the pillow out from under his head instead. 

"Rise and Shine, kiddo!" He said with mostly fake enthusiasm. 

Vahn groaned as Dean brought the pillow back down on his head with a light thwack. "Oh, for pity's sake," the boy grouched. "I'm not twelve anymore."

"Come on. Get up and get your friends up too. Or I'll do it for you. "

"Don't you dare wake up Karkat, if he's still sleeping. His insomnia is an absolute nightmare." Vahn sat bolt upright in panic, ready to pounce and stop him if need be. 

"You both could try to keep it down, if you want to actually let him sleep, " a disgruntled voice said from the doorway.  
"Too late, Assholes!" Came a muffled shout from behind a closed door across the hall. 

Dave was standing there leaning against the door frame glaring at them over the top of his sunglasses. "See." He sighed and turned to shout back. "Sorry, Princess! It's all Vahn's fault?"

"Hey!"

The rest of the morning went alot quieter. After breakfast the kids sat down in the library and had a meeting over something on Karkat's computer. They had just finished talking to their friends still on the road, who had ultimately decided to take turns driving and keep going thru the night. Vahn explained briefly to Sam and Dean that it was something Sollux had sent them, before joining the private discussion with his friends. 

Half an hour later, the discussion was still dragging on and had become a lot more heated. 

"But you have to be wrong !" Vahn shouted while gesturing wildly with his hands. 

"I'm so sorry, Babe," Dave said trying to grab one of Vahn's flailing arms. "But I'd bet my life on it. We're in the right time stream. We are home and Aradia says the same. So does all of Sollux's research."

"And I concur. " Rose added, not looking unsympathetic. "I feel that we are exactly where we need to be."

"B- but I not here ! Why am I not here ?"

"I don't know, but Vahn we will figure it out. I promise."

Vahn sat down in defeat, putting his head down on his folded arms on the table. 

"Maybe they had to hide you." Karkat offered weakly.

"But this Dean doesn't know anything about me and he's not even with 'Ada." Came Vahn's muffled retort.

"If it's alright with Sam and Dean, I think we should stay here a couple of days at least and look into it a little more." Kanaya said soothingly. "If there is still no sign of you, we will just try again. Okay?"

"Yea. I forbid you to panic until your Dad has spoken to Cass. "

"Why don't you see if you can go into town with your uncle? You said something about getting a new computer or tablet. Sollux said it would be no problem money-wise."

"Yea, we'd all feel better in any case, if you were there to help pay for the supply run. Seeing as they are having to do it, because we are here."

"You just don't want me here moping."

"That too, babe."

"Fine, I'll go."

Vahn reluctantly stood up to go find his uncle. He found Sam rather easily, in the kitchen making out a grocery list

"Unc- Uhm, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if I could go with you into town for the supply run? We all agreed that we'd like to help with purchasing the supplies."

"Do you guys even have any money?"

"Yea, well Sollux, our computer genius, has some pretty advanced programs and accurate banking information for the last 30 years. He kind of knows where to safely siphon off some funding. Not too mention the holdings particular to the Men of Letters, which you all should inherit anyway."

"Wait, what holdings?"

"Oh, oops.... uhm, spoilers?" The boy looked up and away as he sighed. "Oh, crap."

"You mean the Men of Letters have some kind of funding?"

"If you didn't know about it already, then I probably wasn't supposed to tell you, but yes. I'll see what Rose says about getting that information to you. If it's all cool with her, I'll have Sollux send the files to Karkat and he'll print them off."

"Yea, that would be good, I guess." Sam said feeling a little bewildered. "Wow. We might actually have money?"

"It doesn't mean that we don't still want to help out though." Vahn said in a rush. "So, can I go with you?"

"Sure, Vahn." Sam said smiling. "It might be fun. I'll meet you in the garage in 20 minutes. Okay?"

"Great. Thanks."

With permission to accompany Sam on the trip into town, Vahn wandered back to the library to look for Rose and make sure he hadn't just messed something else up.

"Okay, so I kind of blurted out that they should have funding through the Men of Letters. What do you know about that, Rose?

"I know that whatever you do here is part of what needs to be done to keep the timeline on track, Vahn. Or even what needs to be done to keep several timelines on track."

"Are you sure I'm not screwing things up more? You know your being so vague is aggravating."

"I know and I would apologize, if I had any hope of being believed."

"You should probably apologize anyway." Vahn said narrowing his eyes. 

"Then I do, apologize that is."

"Hmph."

An hour and a half later, Sam and Vahn were wandering around the nearest Walmart loading up two separate carts with bottled water, sodas and food, lots and lots of food. Vahn had already been to the electronics department and had his shiny new tablet and peripherals in a separate bag in the front seat of his cart.

Sam watched as Vahn loaded 3 boxes of cherry poptarts into the cart and then grabbed two blueberry, a strawberry and one box of the seasonal pumpkin flavor, with an exclamation of "Oh, Cool!"

"Really? You need that many poptarts?" Sam asked with both eyebrows raised. "How many days are you guys staying again?"

"Uhm, a couple of days. Three or four days at the most, but I figured that some of this will need to go to Sioux Falls. Don't want my friends to eat poor Grumpy out of house and home. Besides, I *really* like poptarts. Just ask 'Kat and Dave." Vahn said with a big smile.

"Grumpy?" Sam asked, trying hard not to flinch at the mention of Sioux Falls.

"Oh, geeze. Sorry. I meant Grandpa Bobby. He says he hates it when we call him "Grumpy", but he let's all of us kids get away with it often enough, that I think he just 'doth protest too much'. Heaven forbid he look like he has a heart, right ?" Vahn said with a wide fond grin as he grabbed a couple of extra boxes of Lucky Charms for Kevin.

"Yeah..." Sam gulped and looked away, trying not to look anxious.

He really didn't want to be the one to bring the kid back down. The drive there had been a little depressing with the gloom and doom rolling of him in waves, at least until he had gotten the kid to start talking. It had dissipated pretty quick after Sam had asked him what books he was going to download to his new tablet and they had started talking about their favorite classics.

Sam changed the subject quickly to focus on school subjects, grades, and if Vahn was planning for college. Apparently quite a few of their friends were, including Rose and Kanaya, but Vahn was still pretty undecided. 

"Dave, 'Kat and I were taking a year off before we started regardless. We'd still have to find somewhere that will have all the specialty programs we need, because Dave wants to do something with music and of course Karkat wants a do computer science. And I don't really know what I want to do. I can't really be anything big or important, because I can't really afford to draw too much attention to myself, being what I am."

"Makes sense." Sam agreed reluctantly. "That would kind of suck though."

"Nah, I'm cool with it." Vahn said with a shrug. "Only bad thing about it has been no sports. Too easy to slip up and be just a little too good to be normal, especially when I was younger and didn't understand."

It took at least another hour to finish the rest of the shopping and Sam was happy to see his "nephew" picking out bags of frozen veggies and other healthy choices as often as he reached for the junk food. Sam had to tease him about picking up four more super stuffed pillows. He had already seen the pillow pile in his room before they had left.

"How many more pillows do you need?"

"I don't sleep well by myself and since Dean is making me do just that, I need my pillow nest."

"I thought you were part angel, not part pigeon." Sam teased as they loaded up the Impala.

"Oh no! No pigeon jokes." Vahn groaned. "They are not half as funny as you or dad think they are."

The ride back was much more pleasant, with Sam trying to get Vahn to tell him some of the worst of the jokes and both of them laughing. On the way, they stopped at a fast food drive thru and picked up lunch for everyone, lots of burgers and fries and a few salads too.

It was just after one when they got back and even though they had filled the car to the brim, it didn't take very long to unload it with all the extra hands that came out to help. It still unnerved Dean just a bit to watch how smoothly the kids unloaded and put things away, the feeling of it all being routine so strong.

"Did you gas her up?" Dean asked his brother.

"Of course we did." Sam answered just a bit indignant. "Even if I had forgotten, Vahn reminded me twice. You have him well trained, Dean."

Dean glared at his brother. He wasn't going to say anything about the kid not being his yet again, no matter how tempted.

"Rose said it was okay to give us the financial information, so I had Vahn's little angry buddy print it all out for you look over, Sammy. It made no sense to me." Dean said replacing groceries with his packed duffel. "Dude. The kid is just one giant nervous tick, I swear."

" 'Kat's always been just a bit jumpy around you, I think it got worse about two years ago. Not sure why though, " Dave said taking the grocery bags from Dean with a grin that said otherwise. " Or it may have been after the whole 'if you hurt my boy' speech, around the time we all started dating officially. "

"Then why aren't you scared too?" Dean asked.

"Pfft. Please." Dave said laughing. "If I hurt 'your boy', you will be the least of my worries. Vahn will kick my ass all by himself just fine."

"Of course he will." Dean nodded satisfied with that answer.

Dave laughed. "Besides I think 'Kat's fear has more to do with your reaction to knowing he wants to stick-"

"SHUT UP, DAVE!" Vahn shouted thumping him in the face with one of his new pillows and causing his glasses to go flying across the garage.

"Yea," Dean said giving the boy one of the renowned Winchester bitch faces. "Shut up, Dave."

Dave still laughing, picked his glasses up off the floor and gave them a smart ass salute as he said, "Yes, Sir!"

After everything was unloaded and reload for his trip, Dean decided to go ahead and stay to eat lunch with everyone. Even if he left right away, he still wouldn't get to Cass until well after midnight. It had been getting more tempting by the hour to ask Vahn or Kanaya for a teleport.

After a lengthy internal debate, Dean decided to just go ahead and ask Vahn. He found him in his room, getting his new tablet out, packaging, manuals and such scattered across his bed.

"So, kid." Dean started up unsure of how his request was going to be received. "I kind of hate to ask, buuut..."

Vahn looked up from his new tablet briefly, a disgruntled expression on his face, before refocusing on his task. "Maybe if you use my name and say please, I might listen."

Darn it, the kid sounded like he was still a little peeved about this morning. Better play nice. "Okay. Vahn, I was wondering if I could get a port up to Idaho, where Cass is. If it's not too much trouble, please."

"Did you change your mind about letting me come with you?" The boy looked hopeful, and Dean felt like a heel for asking now.

"No, I still think it would be good for me to talk to him alone first." Dean cringed as he said it, knowing it wasn't what the boy wanted to hear. "But I would really appreciate it and it would help me get him back here to see you that much faster."

Vahn sighed, "Sure. Fine. Whatever, just let me plug this in and I'll come down to the garage and 'port you and baby."

"Great ! Thanks, kid." Dean quickly backpedaled at the glare. "Vahn. I meant to say Vahn."

The boy just gave him an exasperated look and plugged the tablet into the wall. He stood up and followed Dean out the door and down the hallway. 

As they walked to the garage together, Vahn laid out his plan for a detour before teleporting Dean closer to Soda Springs, Idaho. 

"I just had a pretty important thought. You know our friends are heading to Sioux Falls, right? So, why don't I fly you to Bobby's place first, that way you can introduce me. Then I can just hang there and visit with Grumpy for a bit, while I wait for my friends to catch up. "

"Grumpy?" If it hadn't been for the seriousness of the subject matter, Dean would have been laughing at the nickname. "That's not such a great idea, Vahn. " 

"Why not? I'm not trying to give Bobby a heart attack and with you there to introduce us it'll be okay, right? I just don't want anyone to get shot. You know how Bobby is with strangers." Vahn rolled his eyes as they walked up to the Impala. "How about I triple pinky promise not to say a word about being a Winchester. You can even introduce me as what ever you want. "

Vahn smiled and put both hands on the hood of the Impala. In the blink of an eye, they were standing in the sunny driveway of Singer's Salvage. 

Dean frowned at the sight of the burnt house in ruins just behind Vahn. "I really wish you hadn't done that, Kid. I didn't want to have to explain it to you , but Bobby- ," Dean walked over to the boy and put both his hands on the kid's shoulders. "Bobby is dead."

"What?!"

Dean gently turned Vahn around while keeping a firm but gentle hold on his shoulders. 

"What the hell happened ?!" The boy gaped in disbelief at the burnt out shell. 

"It was the Leviathan. They tried to burn it down with Bobby in it."

"But-But you said he is dead?" This time the boy's voice did crack.

" Yea. Dick Roman or rather the leviathan pretending to be him, shot him."

"But I grew up here... I mean Grandpa Bobby took care of me, when you, 'Ada, and Sam would go out on hunts."

Dean could almost feel it when the boy began to crumple in his hands. He turned the boy around and wrapped both arms around him tightly as the tears started. 

"Heeey, Kid. No, there's no need for that. It's like you said, you're just in the wrong world right? I am sure your "Grumpy" is just fine. Your parents too. You'll see them again." Dean rubbed soothing circles into the boy's back as he gently rocked and held him.

"Then why is everyone else so sure we are in the right place? It doesn't make any sense."

"Zachariah once showed me a future that has not come to pass. One where we didn't stop the apocalypse and the devil was wearing your Uncle Sammy like a new suit. I came back and I made sure it didn't happen. I changed it. You will too. It'll be okay. "

The boy just let out a heartbroken sob into Dean's flannel shirt. 

"Hey, come on you' re a Winchester. Fuck the Universe! Who cares what anyone else says.*We* eat paradoxes for breakfast! Right?"

Vahn gave short sharp laugh through his tears and pulled away from Dean wiping a sleeve across his eyes. He didn't bother to explain that he had already been to at least one world where the apocalypse was still tearing the everything apart. It was just too much for him at the moment and Rose and the others had seemed so sure. 

"I-I just need to be alone. " He said choking on his tears.

"Vahn!" Dean shouted as the boy stepped quickly away from him and the world shifted as he blinked to the sound of ruffling feathers. 

The elder Winchester gave a heavy sigh as he looked around in confusion. Definitely not Sioux Falls anymore, the shadows were off and he was standing next his Baby beside a US highway sign that said 'hwy 30' and there was another sign up ahead saying 'Welcome to Idaho'. Dean pulled out his cell phone to check the GPS and call his brother. 

"Heya, Sammy. "

"Hey, I thought you were heading out soon. Where are you?"

"Yeah, no. I'm kind of already on the road..."

"Why didn't you tell me you were taking off?"

" Well, I asked Vahn to 'port me closer to Cass and he brought me rather sudden like to Bobby's instead..."

"Oh my god! What happened?"

"He saw the house, freaked and I'm not sure if he took off or just teleported me to the Idaho border..."

"Dean!" 

Dean had no trouble imagining the bitchface Sam was wearing, as he had seen it thrown at him many times with his name over the years. 

"I know! Would you just look around for me and see if he come back there? Please, Sammy. I don't have his cell phone number. "

Dean listened as Sam went around the bunker asking everyone in the library , kitchen and bedrooms, if they had seen Vahn. 

"Nope. No sign of him. If he is here, then he's hiding. What were you thinking?"

"Well, I didn't ask him to teleport me to Bobby's for starters. " Dean snapped.

"No, of course you didn't.(sigh) I guess we hope he has his phone and that one of his friends can get a hold of him. You start driving to Cass and I'll explain what happen to Rose or something. She seems pretty level headed. Maybe she won't freak out too badly on me. "

"Thanks, Sam. Give me a call when you find or hear from him, okay?"

"Sure, Dean. Just be careful. "

"Always am ."

"Right," Sam scoffed as he hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit of a filler chapter... And I try to beta / proofread my own stuff as best I can, but if you find any glaring mistakes feel free do let me know.


	7. What the-Are you Serious?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally gets to see Cass face to face and tell him what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I have a sketch to post with this, but I am having trouble figuring it out how to add it from my tablet.)

Dean checked the GPS on his phone again, feeling nervous. The kid had done pretty good, dropping him at the Idaho border. Now it would only take an hour or so to get to Soda Springs. Of course that also meant he'd be talking to Cass a little sooner than he was actually comfortable with.

Dean pulled up his number and stared at it for a minute. What was he going to say, "Hey, buddy. Is there something you need to tell me about our time in purgatory" ? Or "Why don't you come back with me the bunker and meet our son from another dimension"? Yeah, neither of those sounded good no matter how you phrased them.

He went ahead pressed the call button and paced beside the highway as he waited for Cass to answer his phone.

"Yes?"

"Hey, Cass."

"Hello, Dean." The voice on the other line still sounded unhappy with him.

"I made better time than I thought I would and now I'm about an hour, maybe an hour and a half at the most away from you."

There was a heavy sigh. "My shift won't be over till later this evening, Dean."

"Yea, but can you take a dinner break or something soon to talk to me, right?"

"I suppose so."

"Awesome."

Dean was a little more prepared for the click of Cass hanging up on him this time. Yep, the former angel was still upset with him. Well, nothing was going to get fixed out here on the highway, Dean grumbled to himself as he climbed back into his beloved car.

He had been correct in his first estimate and an hour later he was sitting in the Gas-N-Sip's parking lot watching Cass through the store window. He looked like he was doing pretty good on his own, alot better than Dean had expected with a twinge. It wasn't that he wanted Cass to be a failure or a mess without him, but it still made him feel strange to be so clearly unneeded.

And that was the sticking point wasn't it. He had told Cass just a few months ago, when the angel was beating the life out of him, that he needed him. Dean needed Cass. But it certainly didn't seem like Cass needed him? And what would he need him for anyway? Dean wasn't sure at this point, but he knew that from the moment Cass had laid hands on him in hell till the day he died for real, he would always feel this "profound bond" to the former angel. 

Dean wasn't sure he was ready to admit to anyone that the reason he had problems with Cass in his personal space was the butterflies that came to life not just in his stomach, but all along his nerves. The way Cass would sometimes stare at him, like he was looking into his soul, put ideas in his head. Ideas one should never have about their angel best friend( as if Cass had ever been his). He told Cass that watching him sleep was creepy and to stop doing it, because he was terrified the angel might hear him talking in his sleep or spy on his dreams more than anything else.

And yet for all the times Cass overstepped personal boundaries or took another life threatening risk on his behalf, when Dean dared to tentatively flirt, all he would get in return was more glaring from the angel... or outright confusion. 

Dean continued to watch Cass work, realizing he was dreading the coming discussion. He just wasn't sure what response or answer he was dreading more. Did part of him want it to be true? What would Cass have to say about it all? Well, he could sit here like some lovesick teenager or creepy stalker, or he could get this over with. Dean sucked in a deep breath and exited the Impala.

Dean walked in through the door, bell ringing over his head. And despite the fact that Cass knew Dean had been on his way to his place of employment, he still looked startled to see the hunter standing there smiling at him. Dean noticed the angel starting to fidget as he walked up to the counter, it was actually a very good feeling to know that Cass was every bit as affected by their mutual proximity as Dean was.

"Looking good, Cass." Dean said smiling at his best friend.

"Hello." Cass cut himself short, trying to break his old habits. "You look well too, Dean and it's 'Steve'." He added pointing to name his tag.

They stood on opposites sides of the counter just looking at each for several long uncomfortable moments, both unsure of where to begin. Dean finally unable to stand the tension just asked point blank, if Cass could take his break soon.

"I really don't want to talk about this out in the open where anyone could hear. " And boy that sounded way too familiar, didn't it?

"Sure," Cass said it, but he didn't look sure at all. "I'll just let my boss Nora know."

Cass approached his manager a little nervously with Dean following close behind.

"Nora?"

"Hmm?" She replied turning to face him. "Oh, can I help you with something, sir?" She asked as she noticed Dean, the woman incorrectly assuming he had needed something that Cass had been unable to help with.

"Oh, no." Cass quickly assured her. "This is a friend of mine. Dean. I was wondering if I could take my break a little early to visit with him, since he doesn't actually live in the area.I don't know how long he'll be in town and we aren't busy at the moment." The look he gave her was hopeful and a little sad. 

She glanced back over at Dean, reappraising him. She hadn't ever seen Steve this agitated before. Even when the slushie wheel came loose and spilled the frozen confection everywhere(which it did at least once a week), Steve would just sigh calmly and go get the mop. Come to think of it, he had never mentioned any friends or family really. Dean was definitely pleasant to look at and he was very comfortable with standing close to Steve. Maybe a little too close, she thought, as she noticed the tension between the two men and wondered if this was the reason Steve had suddenly up and moved to their lazy little community.

 

"Okay, but only 30 minutes. The after work rush will be starting soon or I'd give you an hour." She said it while attempting to give 'Steve' a wink nudge nudge look without actually doing either. She was trying to let him know if the visit was uncomfortable he would have the excuse to cut it short and if all went well he could take a little longer. It was totally lost on the man and she blushed a little when Dean clearly understood and nodded in appreciation. Steve was the most devoted and sweetest employee she'd ever worked with, but sometimes he just didn't get the subtle stuff. She promptly shooed both men out of her store to go have their "visit".

They both walked slowly over to the Impala and leaned against the hood as the uncomfortable silence grew longer. 

Cass finally spoken up first. "So what was so important that you had to say it in person, Dean?" He was holding his chin up just a bit with his head turned away from Dean, not looking at him. It was familar and oddly comforting, that expression of hurt.

"First I want to apologize. For what I said and for making you leave the way I did. It was a really crappy thing to do. I'm sorry. I really am."

Cass turned toward him with a mixture of shock and awe on his face. "Thanks," he said as he looked away again. "But as you can see, I'm doing just fine on my own. I have a job where I'm useful and-"

"I can see your doing good and I'm proud of you for it." Dean reassured him quietly. "I didn't come here to judge you. Or because I thought you would fail, Cass."

"That's right you said you had something to tell me ... in person. So Then why are you here?" Cass asked bewildered.

"I met someone." Dean pulled his phone out and opened it to the photo Sam had taken of the kid, of Vahn, at the store and then sent to Dean via text.

"You came here to tell me you met 'someone'? Some woman?" Cass asked in disbelief.

"Wha-?" It took Dean a moment to figure out what Cass was talking about, and then a second more to realize the anger and hurt rolling across the former angel's features. Did Cass really think he was that much of dick, to come up here and rub a new girlfriend under his nose? Obviously he did. "No!"

Dean handed him his phone with a sigh, this was going to be the difficult part.

"Some boy? Dean... he's almost half your age." Cass was trying valiantly to hide to his shock, but he really was doing a terrible job.

Exasperated, Dean snatched the phone back angrily as if to protect the boy's image from hearing such foul assumptions. "Oh my god, Cass! No!"

Dean looked down to focus on the picture and tried again. "He says his name is James Winchester, his friends call him "Vahn", though I kind of suspect that's short for something else."

"Is he another half brother?" Cass asked actually taking him seriously now. "He looks a little old to be yours or Sam's, but I guess he could still be..."

"He says he's my son from the future. I guess if Zachariah can send me to the future and you can send me to the past, then its not impossible, but... Look at him, Cass. Really look and ask yourself if there's anything you need to tell me."

Cass gave Dean an funny look and hesitated before taking the phone back to look again at the boy in the photo. He puzzled over it for several minutes, drawing a blank."What am I looking for, Dean?"

"You don't notice anything familiar about the eyes?"

"They are very unusual, being two different colors. Who does he claim is his mother?" Cass shook his head completely bewildered.

"He claims he was conceived in Purgatory, Cass." Dean was looking at his best friend with a tired hopeless expression. "He claims you're his other parent."

Cass simply stared at Dean blankly for a full minute completely dumbfounded, before he let out a sharp bark of laughter. 

"Haha! You almost had me going there. That was actually pretty funny, but I thought jokes like this were usually reserved for April Fools Day. I've been doing alot of reading on that sort of thing."

Dean frowned. "I'm not kidding, Cass."

"You can't be serious." Cass looked at him with a mixture of humor and disbelief, shoving the phone back at him.

"The boy is this down right eerie mix of the two of us. Our faces and our mannerisms. That little hurt thing you did, where you turned away from me, he does that too. And how I cross my arms when you, Bobby or Sam all try to force me to talk about my feelings. I don't know how, but my gut says he's legit."

"What are you saying Dean?" Cass gave him a condescending look, that irritated him. " Do you understand what you are saying? It's not possible."

"You say that now, because you haven't met him."

"I say it, because it defy's the laws of nature and we've never..." Cass looked sheepishly around the parking lot making sure they couldn't be overheard by anyone randomly passing. "-been 'together' like that."

"You act like I don't realize all that. Look I think he maybe from a different timeline and he needs help, him and his friends. Apparently one of them has premonitions and they're trying to go back in time and they keep ending up in the wrong worlds. The others are insisting they're in the right place now, but Vahn is no where to be found. It's all freaking him out a bit and I think you should come back with me." Dean said handing the phone back to Cass again. "I think seeing you would do him some good."

Frowning Cass took the phone again from Dean's hand and looked down at the picture a second time. This time he really looked. The eyes did have a similar shape to his vessel's, but the nose was closer to Dean's and the lips were more of a mix, not as full as Cass', not as well defined as Dean's.

"Please. The poor kid has had everything but the kitchen sink thrown at him in the last two weeks I think." Dean unconsciously folded his arms as he began speaking again. "I gather in his world we're together, Gabriel and Bobby are both still alive and do a fair amount of babysitting for us. He teleported to Bobby's place before I could warn him and had a full on melt down. He sent me here to you, but didn't head back to the bunker and Sammy. I'm assuming he stayed at the salvage yard. Though Sammy said his friends couldn't get him to answer his cell phone, so no way to tell for sure."

Cass just stared back at Dean, still utterly at a loss for words. Dean really believed on some level, in some universe the both of them were some how parents to the boy in this picture. Not that Cass couldn't imagine them together, he most certainly could and had done so many times over the years that he had known Dean. He just had a hard time imagining Dean wanting to be with him in the same capacity.

A sudden yearning welled up in the former angel's heart. He really did want to meet this boy. "What did you say his friends called him?"

"Vahn." Dean gave him a small smile. "He's a pretty cool kid really. You should've seen him come rolling to our rescue guns a blazing, wings a flaring. It was totally BAMF!"

Cass gave his best friend a wistful smile. "Then I think I'd like to meet this BAMF Vahn."

"Do you even know what that stands for, Cass?"

"No, but I assume from your attitude it is a good thing for a Winchester to be."

"Just so you're aware, you've been known to be just a bit BAMF on occasion as well." Dean said cracking a wide grin. "Come on, let's go collect your things and you can either give your notice to "Nora" or just say it's a family emergency and beg for a couple days off."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cass walked back out to Dean's car slowly, trying to give himself time for his thoughts to catch up. What a bizarre turn for his day to take. 

He had explained in vague terms to his manager that there was a 'family" emergency he needed to attended to and he spent several minutes apologizing profusely. She had been fairly understanding, if a bit confused. Cass had been reluctant to lie to his manager, he was really not sure if he would be able to come back to his job and had gone ahead and left his work vest folded on a shelf in the storeroom while slipping out the back with his sleeping bag and things. Dean was just finishing gassing up the Impala as Cass approached and opened the passenger side door to throw his things in the backseat. 

"Everything go okay?" Dean asked as he returned the gas pump to its cradle. 

"Yes, Nora was surprisingly understanding." Cass watched Dean put the cap back in place while avoiding looking at him. "Do we have a plan? Are we heading to Bobby's or the bunker?"

"Well, I am kind of waiting for Sam to call me back and you haven't had dinner yet, so let's actually go ahead and get something to eat and give him a chance to get back to us. Sound good?"

"Yes, that sounds reasonable." 

Cass watched Dean start up the car and in practiced moves pull out onto the road. It felt very strange to be back in the Impala and he felt very uncomfortable being alone with his best friend at the moment. Why did he feel so nervous? Cass suddenly realized he was staring again and turned away to look out of the window. Why did he always have to be so drawn to the hunter next to him? He couldn't seem to help it. He always wanted to look at him longer or stand closer. He gave a disgusted sigh at himself as he watched the scenery roll by. 

��

"You okay?" Dean asked giving him a brief glance in concern. 

"Yes." The simple answer was the safest option Cass could think of, though he didn't feel particularly good about lying.

Dean looked at him again trying to get his attention. "Ya know it's some pretty heavy shit. It's okay to be a little wiggy about it. I know I am."

"I suppose so... but do you really believe what you were saying? Do you think the boy is real and not some trick?"

"Yea, I guess I do believe it. For starters, I just don't know what anyone would hope to gain by making this shit up." Dean gave a thoughtful look. "And then there's the fact that I also don't see why anyone would make up ten random strangers as his traveling companions, granted I've only met four of the others at this point."

"It would seem to be a very strange thing for one of our enemies to do, if it were a ruse, and a very unnecessary and extravagant effort." Cass agreed with a nod.

"That's what Sam was thinking, when we talked about it this morning." This time Dean kept his eyes forward, he didn't want to risk Cass catching any hint of their plan. Sam and him had agreed that if Cass seemed to be ignorant/innocent that they would try putting the boy in front of him and see if it triggered anything, memories or an unguarded emotional response. Sam was the suspicious one. Dean didn't really suspect his friend of lying to him, but he had in the past and the hunter thought it would be foolish to be too blindly loyal a second time. Though truth be told, his gut would always tell him to put his trust in Cass. "Nothing we can do about it at the moment, so what sounds good to you?"

They easily settled on some burgers and fries from a little mom and pop joint along the highway and pulled into a rest stop just outside of town to eat and wait for someone to update them.

They sat on the warm hood of the car, eating their food in an uncomfortable silence, the sun already starting to drop in the western afternoon sky behind them. Both were startled when Dean's phone burst into song, a Led Zepplin tune signalling Sam's awaited call. Dean pulled out his phone and answered.

"Hey, Sam. You're on speaker by the way. Cass and I are sitting in the rest stop just outside the eastern side of Soda Springs. " He said holding the phone up midway between them.

"Heya, Cass. How you holding up? Did Dean already give you the low down on what's been going on?"

"Hello, Sam." Cass felt it best to keep it simple and routine. "Yes, he did. I have to say, it has been one of the strangest days of my very long life."

"You got that right, us too. Well, Rose wasn't very helpful in the information department, but she definitely wasn't as surprised as the other kids to hear about Bobby and the state of his house. The boys weren't kidding about her being tight lipped, but she and Dave were pretty good at redirecting Karkat's freak out. And while we're still not absolutely sure where Vahn is right now, he is still not answering his phone, their other friends should be arriving soon at Bobby's salvage yard. Something like 20-30 minutes."

"Do the kids have a game plan?"

"Well, I would just hold there for now. Apparently Kanaya can't "fold space" more than a couple times a day. They said something about "she never god-tiered", whatever that means. So when their teammates get there, they will give us a call and she'll bring us to you guys and then takes us all to Bobby's place. Wrap up anything you need to there asap and we are gonna get back to getting packed up and ready to go on this end."

"Sounds good, Sammy. Give us a warning before you teleport in though."

"Alright, Dean. You guys stay out of trouble." There was a slight pause before Sam added. "It's good to hear you again, Cass."

"Thank you, Sam. We will see you soon."

Dean ended the call and went to return the phone to his pocket, but Cass put out his hand to stop him and hesitantly asked if he could see the picture of the boy claiming to be his son again.

"Sure." Was all Dean could manage to say as he opened the photo gallery on the phone and handed it over. There was something anxious and almost needy in the former angel's face, that made Dean's throat tighten. 

Dean took another bite of his burger, chewing slowly. He studied his friend's face, as Cass opened the photo of Vahn again. 

��

Cass absentmindedly continued munching on his fries as he studied the photo. He found it disturbing and exhilarating all at once, but he kept as much of his face neutral as he could. Only his father might be able to predict what Dean would think of the spark of hope burning in his chest and he had to be careful not to let it show. That was a tricky thing to admit to, that hope. 

He glanced up at Dean briefly to compare the two faces and caught the other man looking quickly away. Cass was used to being confused by Dean's behavior, but this time he was pretty sure Dean was feeling some of the same embarrassment that he was. The whole meal was just incredibly awkward and the silence tense. Even Cass was fully aware of exactly how uncomfortable they both were as they waited for Sam to call or text them back, announcing their imminent arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is smaller than I wanted and I am not entirely happy with it. Bigger and funner things are coming, but this bridge/filler had to happen first... and now I have posted everything I had pre-written. I have got to get busy, because I am still determined to finish this story even if NaNoWriMo is officially over at midnight today.
> 
> I am terribly sick at the moment and can't wrap my brain around inserting a piece of art here, so I will try to link my deviant art page instead.  
> http://terpsichore94.deviantart.com/art/SketchJames-Vahn-Winchester-416953165


	8. Paradox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is James "Vahn" Winchester. I am 9 days away from my 18th birthday and I'm uncertain if I even really exist anywhere anymore. My entire life and existence maybe nothing more than a loose end, a paradox, and we've never seen it end well for those people that fall away from the alpha timeline. We being my wonderful weird and strange friends, Dave, Karkat, Rose, Kanaya, Niu, Gamzee, Sollux and the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so ashamed that this so short, but I have been so sick this week. I apologize. If I get the second half of this chapter finished this weekend I will post it early.

~~~~~~~~~~

Vahn sat in the ashes of Bobby Singer's living room curled into a ball, knees hugged tightly to his chest. The sobs that had been shuddering through him for the last half hour hadn't lost any of their strength and the tears were still spilling down his cheeks in a small flood. His phone sat on the ground next to him, silent. He had wasted no time turning it off, after sending his dad away. (Pfft. His "dad". Vahn wasn't sure at this point that he could still call Dean Winchester that.) Regardless he didn't want to see or talk to anyone yet. They would only give him more empty promises and try to comfort him and he needed this right now, to break just a little. Beside someone would find him soon enough, he hadn't gone out of his way to find a very clever hiding spot after all, just the burnt ruins of his grandpa's home... his childhood home.

What was he supposed to do, if this really was his world? Should he stay here in the past? His friends would have to go forward again. Their families and lives were all intact, they had no reason to stay in the past. They could just go and pick up where they left off, but what would happen to him, when they did that? What would happen to Dave and Karkat's memories of him, if suddenly he didn't exist in the time stream and he didn't meet them in the 5th grade? Would their entire memories of their friendship just go poof? The pain in his chest squeezed tighter. He loved them both so much. It would be one thing to loose them to the natural evolution of relationship issues. Vahh had a great deal of respect for the natural order of things, including human hearts, but to have his friends suddenly forget him and look at him as a complete stranger. Now that might just be something his young heart would never recover from.

Of course, there was a chance that his friends wouldn't forget him, not completely anyway. This wasn't their first reincarnation together after the sburb/sgrub games. Their lives and memories of those lives were scattered across a hundred different timelines and dimensions. They didn't all remember everything anyway, it was like bits and pieces seen through a fish bowl or a bad dream you couldn't hold on to. He himself remembered very little, at least while conscious anyway. Considering the amounts of tears and blood that plagued his dreams most nights, Vahn figured it was likely safer that way, too many memories would probably drive them insane. 

Dave and Aradia would surely remember him at least a little, being masters of time would give them that and the knights usually remembered something as well. They had to recall who it was they needed to protect after all. So that would include Dirk, Robin, Dave and Karkat. Vahn examined that thought for a minute and felt a little bit better. Karkat might not remember him from this life, but would from previous lives. So they wouldn't completely forget him, but they might not feel the same way about him that they did now. Karkat was special though, his blood always remembered who was important to his heart, even if there were absolutely no memories to go with those feelings.

Yea, the more Vahn followed those thoughts, the better he began to feel. The sobs were no longer wracking his body, but the tears continued to fall. His dad, Dean, had been pretty cool about everything so far and would probably take him in permanently if this whole thing really had gone sideways, but it really wouldn't be the same as having him as his real father or having his kind but bad ass 'Ada to take care of him.

This was the last thing he had expected, when Rose had come to him 15 days ago and told him there was a problem in the past they needed to fix. It was pretty obvious what the problem was now, but how was he supposed to fix this? Send them both back to Purgatory? That wouldn't work, even *if* the dragon god was still there, his 'Ada was human now. It had been the very fact that Castiel was a supernatural creature that had allowed Vahn's creation and birth. 

What in heaven's name was he supposed to do? Not that anyone had even the smallest bit of faith in heaven anymore these days, least of all him.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Far below Vahn near the old panic room, two men hid and listened quietly to the boy upstairs cry his heart out in the ruins of the burnt out house.

"You are one cold bastard. You know that, right? How long are we gonna just sit here and listen to this?" The one whispered harshly to his companion.

"I told you he's an angel. We don't know who he really is or whose side he's on. Besides he came flying in so fast, that we barely had time to hide. "

"Bullshit! You said he was half human half angel. You know exactly who he is! How many of those Nephilim can there possibly be?"

"He could be faking it and trying to lure us out into a trap."

"Oh, for crying out loud! Am I the only who can hear that boy? Nobody's *that* good of an actor!" 

"Doesn't matter, I just can't take that risk. I made a promise and I fully intend to keep it."

"Hmph.... When the hell did you actually become so loyal and honorable?"

"Shut up. I am nothing of the sort. You're going to ruin my reputation old man."

"Sure I am."

"Let's just ... wait him out and stay quiet." 

The two figures huddled deeper into the darkness of the hidden alcove. As the sobs upstairs became quieter, one of the men opened and checked the ammo in his shotgun for the umpteen millionth time.

"Tell me again why we are not just flying out of here ourselves?"

"If we do, that half angel will definitely feel it and he could easily follow us. I would rather he not even know we exist, if at all possible. Better just to stay put and hide. Trust me, I've had a lot of practice at this."

"I remember." The other man grumbled, as they continued to wait. "I don't like this doing nothin'. It's making me twitchy."

"Well, you may just get a chance to shoot something after all. Looks like some more trouble is heading this way. It's a van coming up to the house and the 6 people in it appear to be human, but there is definitely something off about them."

" ....Balls."

~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Pick Yourself Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The van arrives at what's left of Singer's Salvage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is so short. I have not forgotten or dropped this story. I promise.

The van slowed down to a crawl as Gamzee and the others pulled up to the burnt house. It was eerily quiet in the afternoon sun, as if no one dared to breath a word. Karkat had called them a little while ago to give them the heads up, but it hadn't really seemed like it could be real. No one had ever heard anything about Bobby's house burning down. They were all in shock staring at the burnt shell. Gamzee was the first one to find his vocal chords. 

"What the fuuuuck?!"

Tavros mumbled barely audible. "Our home... ?"

They all continued to sit there in stunned silence. Suddenly Niu jumped up scrambling out of the van. "Vahn..."

"Niu?" Sollux watched his girlfriend in confusion, as she ran towards the ruins calling for their friend. He knew that the two had always been close and he knew they had been moirails in many lifetimes. He knew it was silly too, but it never stopped the feelings of jealousy when she would go running after the half angel. 

"Vahn!" Niu ran around to the front door and rushed into the building calling his name. She found Vahn sitting in the ashes sobbing and sunk down onto the floor next to him and wrapped her arms carefully around the crying boy pulling him close. "Shush ... Shhhooosh ... " One hand reached up to pat his face gently. "It's okay. I'm here. It's going to be okay."

Vahn turned into Niu's arms, with a whimper, returning her embrace tightly. Through his tears he murmured into her shoulder. "I'm so afraid I might just go poof into thin air any minute and no one will even remember I was here to miss me." 

"Oh, Vahn." Niu patted his dirty hair. "We are not going to let that happen. You hear me? Not gonna happen."

After several minutes of being rocked and patted, Vahn allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and dragged from the building to join the others. Sollux looked up from his phone, and frowned. Vahn and Niu were walking toward them and the van slowly. They both had an arm wrapped around each other and Vahn was leaning over resting his head down against hers. 

Sollux gave a dissatisfied sigh and went back at his text messages with Karkat. 

Vriska, who had been leaning against the side on the van in boredom, looked up at him. "Oh, please." She whined at him. "Please, do not tell me you are going to pull this again. They are 'pale', nothing more. You know this. They are like the poster children for 'pale ', even more so than Nepeta and Equis."

"Whatever, spiderbitch."

"Oh, fuck you, Sollux. One lifetime my Lusus was a spider. Once! " Vriska folded her arms and threw herself back against the van, sulking. She let her hair spill forward to hide her face. "I'm never gonna live that one down am I?"

"Nope," he said it without any particular venom though and didn't even notice when Vriska flinched at this words.

Aradia put her book down and moved to lean against the van next to Vriska. She smiled at her, as she brushed some of the hair out of Vriska's face. Aradia waited patiently for her friend to look up. Vriska could be so stubborn sometimes, but she finally glanced up at the girl next to her and Aradia tried to let her see that she had at least forgiven her. Vriska gave her a halfhearted smile and reached out to give her hand a squeeze. 

Aradia knew there was alot of jealousy that circled around Vahn and Niu's friendship, their 'moirallegiance'. Not for the first time, she wondered if she should ask Karkat about letting the two of them(Aradia and Vriska) join Terezi's team in Seattle or moving Terezi to join them. Although the latter plan probably wouldn't work because of Gamzee and Terezi's former Kismesis-ship. 

As Aradia watched Gamzee give Tavros a comforting shoulder, she marveled a little at Karkat's ability to manage all of them and all their baggage. He knew that when she had god-tiered in the game, that she had really forgiven everyone for any wrongs that had led up to that point. Karkat knew that Gamzee would always need to be near Tavros, but that Vriska would too. Her guilt over hurting Tavros would drive her through many lifetimes to make up for that one. 

Aradia often wondered how much Gamzee Makara remembered, because it didn't seem like much, except for his devotion to Tavros and sometimes Niu. That would be his own guilt there, Gamzee had killed her after all, even if it had been more of an accident than the others had been. 

It was midst those reflective thoughts that she began to notice the ghost images around the burnt house. At first she thought she was just seeing it's previous unburnt state, but while she was sure something was fishy, she still had no idea what was actually happening with the house. Aradia decided to just wait until Dave got there and could confirm the weird after/future image. 

She watched in amusement as Niu walked slowly back with Vahn in tow. Niu wasn't all that dirty, mostly it was on her hands and her shoulder which her half angel companion had probably cried on, but Vahn ... He was an absolute disaster. His face was streaked with smeared dirt and tears and he looked like he might have rolled around in the ashes of his former home. 

Sollux hopped down from his seat, shoving his phone into his jacket pocket. He just couldn't stay mad seeing his friend look like that. "Heads up people. Kk says, incoming in ten, nine, eight, seven..." Sollux reached out to mess up Vahn's hair even more, as they reached the van. "So do you feel better after giving everyone a good scare, Asshole?"

The air around them seemed to bubble and warp signaling the imminent arrival of Kanaya and the others. The distortion rippled past them not unlike a drop of water disturbing a still pond. 

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to scare anyone."

"Well, you did. " Karkat snapped as he came around the side of the van. He stopped short when he reached to embrace Vahn. Looking at his boyfriend up and down, Karkat settled for just grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him down to press their foreheads together. "What the hell did you do to yourself?"

''I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The boy repeated to Karkat and then Dave, as the other boy also came up and pressed his forehead up to Karkat and Vahn's as well. 

Dave reached out to card his finger's through Vahn's hair and spoke quietly. "If you have the mojo you might want to clean yourself up a bit, there's someone with us who kind of wants to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be part of chapter 8, but I had a big snafu last week. I was writing late and the tablet was kind of lagging, so I kind of forced closed everything that was running and even though my writing program is supposed to auto save everything automatically, it did not. Hence , I lost like 300 words and had a meltdown. It really took the wind out of my sails, so I with holiday rah rah coming up and being disheartened I didn't get much recovered. This is not much I know, but at least it is something. I will try to do better next time.


	10. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Vahn meet and there is something suspicious about the burned house at Bobby's place, so the kids go for a bit of exploring and looky at what they found...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been way to long since I last updated my stories and I am so sorry. My father has been doing poorly this winter, so my writing has been mostly on hold to help take care off him. We finally got to the point where we had to put him in a nursing facility. It was an absolutely lovely place as far as those places can be, but he was not happy and he passed away earlier this week, exactly one month after he went in. Not giving excuses, but it is what is. It feels like the floodgate has opened and the next couple chapters are going to be emotionally traumatic anyway(another reason I have been having trouble getting the words to come out), so I plan on channeling my grief into my writing to make it more appropriately angsty and we'll see where we go from there. 
> 
> I really wanted to get at least 3 chapters written before I started posting again, but I have no self control... oh well.

Chapter 10: Meet and Greet

"I am sorry. I just needed a few minutes alone, 'Kat." 

Castiel heard the soft words spoken on the other side of the van and his heart jumped. In an involuntary motion his hand snapped up to grasp Dean's arm. Dean gave a him a look of concern.

"You alright, Cass?"

"I don't know. What do I say to him?" 

"Well, you could just start with hi?" Dean said giving his hand a gentle pat before prying Cass' death grip on his arm off. "It's okay, Cass. Really."

"No. It doesn't feel okay." Cass looked at the hunter with wide eyes. "Why do I feel... scared?"

"I think that's probably the most normal part of this whole messed up thing. Come on, you can't hide over here forever."

Dean hadn't really let go of the former angel's hand and just proceeded to drag the man around the side of the van with him.

Castiel wasn't sure what he expected to see, but it certainly wasn't the sight in front of him. The boy with red hair was being held by at least three of his friends in a tight group hug, with a couple of others that he had not been introduced to yet hovering near by; but that was not what had him rooted to the spot in confusion. It was the glow of grace flowing in and around him, almost like white hot flames or silver smoke and he could feel the echo of it in his bones, his grace. His grace. This boy's grace was his grace.

"Dean...," the former angel's voice sounded broken and cracked.

"Cass?"

"He has my grace, Dean."

"What?" Dean looked Vahn over again, but couldn't see anything unusual. He just looked like a normal kid, maybe a little prettier than average, maybe his movements were more graceful and fluid than might be normal, but nothing that screamed supernatural. "What all of it?"

"No. That's not what I meant, but what grace he has, he got from me."

"You're sure?" Sam asked, coming up behind him, when it looked like the former angel might bolt. "Could he have gotten it from Metatron? Some elaborate trap or mind game, you think?"

"No, I don't think so. It's intertwined with his soul. He would have to have been born this way, but you still don't understand. I can see it, his grace. He could be from another world, I suppose, but I don't think he's from somewhere else. It feels too familar. I think ... he's mine. My son. My family... I don't understand, but I can feel it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aradia leaned into the group hug to catch Dave's eye and she whispered the words "I need to speak with both of you" in Niu's ear while looking at him. Dave ruffled a hand through Vahn's hair as he stepped away. Sam patted Cass once on the shoulder and followed as well. After she had everyone drawn in close and deemed them all far enough away from Karkat, Vahn and his parents, she began to explain.

"Dave, what do you see when you look at the house? Because what I am seeing is very disturbing."

"What are you seeing, Sis?" Gamzee asked.

Aradia watched Dave's face carefully as the Knight of Time turned to examine the ruins and knew he saw it too, when he startled.

"Then you see it also?" She asked. "The image of the house there and not there at the same time?"

"Yeah... what the hell?"

"What do you mean it's there and not there?" So that was the famous Sam Winchester bitch-face, Aradia thought with amusement. 

"Exactly that. It's like the time frame that the house is in ruins is very finite. The house is intacted in the past and it's just fine in the future. It seems to be just out of sync here or maybe a glamour."

"It's as if it's only a burnt ruined shell, while we are here."

"That's not right." Niu said giving a solemn shake of her head.

"So what are we waiting for?" Vriska piped up. "Sounds like a little reconnaissance is in order. Gamzee, you and Tavros take a wide perimeter and Niu, Aradia, and I will take the panic room and basement, while the rest of you spread out up here and look for clues."

"Remember folks, the buddy system is the rule. Try to keep someone else within sight at all times or KK's gonna be pissed." Sollux added for good measure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Karkat..."

"It's okay, Vahn. It's okay." Karkat murmured, as he stroked a hand through the taller boy's hair. 

"Everyone keeps saying that, but it's not. Not really."

Karkat looked at his half angel in concern, he didn't think he'd ever heard Vahn this upset. He certainly hadn't been this nervous meeting the other versions of his parents. It wasn't like meeting this Cass was going to make or break him. 

"H-hi." The greeting came out in a shuddery breath, as the former angel stepped forward. 

"Hi, 'Ada." Vahn looked up at his father / mother /parent and gave him a wry smile.

Castiel took a step forward into the boy's personal space, away from Dean, whom he hardly noticed now, and reached awkwardly in an attempt to hug Vahn. Karkat took a half step back and let his own hands drop away, as the redhead practically dove into the former angel's embrace. There was a bit of a muffled sob as the two clung tightly to each other, and neither Karkat or Dean were entirely sure who the sound had come from. 

'Well that was different,' Karkat thought to himself. 'Vahn hasn't had quite that intense of a reaction with any of the other versions of his parents. Although to be fair, I guess Vahn has always been much more affectionate with Cass, so maybe it's not all that weird.' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn't take long for Niu, Aradia, and Vriska to dig their way through the rubble and find the stairs down to the basement. Most of the ceiling above them was still okay, so there was less fire damage in the rooms below. In fact the panic room was almost completely unscathed. Aradia still insisted that she could see two versions of everything everywhere she looked as she waved her flashlight around, but other than that there were no blatant clues as to what was going on.

"Well, damn. This is frustrating and unproductive." Vriska pouted as she picked up a piece of burnt debris to examine it for it's authenticity and then flung it in disgust at one of the walls. The flying burned wood hit the wall and caused another collection of debris to fall away and clatter to the floor revealing another door that none of them recoginzed. 

"Whooooaaa," Niu breathed. "I've seen you do that shit with the luck a hundred times and I still can't believe it half the time."

"Indeed. How fortuitous," Aradia said smiling wide at Vriska.

Vriska grinned manically at her companions in delight. She loved her gifts, even if they weren't as flashy as some of her other friends', they hadn't failed her yet. She walked over to the door and gave the handle an experimental turn. "Aaaand no surprise, it's locked." She cheerfully informed them, not worried in the slightest. "Aradia?"

"Of course, " She said approaching the door. Aradia reached out to grasp the handle and tried to advance the decay on the lock and door. She gave it a puzzled look after a minute. "No matter how much time I advance it, there is no rust and no damage. How odd."

"No problem, I bet I can get it open, " Niu piped up from behind them. " They don't call me the Breath of Life for nothing."

The other two girls scrambled to get away from the door, as a breeze began to pick up out of nowhere. Niu flung both of her arms up and forward toward the door and a huge blast of wind slammed against it, making a horrible cracking and groaning sound as the force of it shook everything around them.

Vriska didn't hesitate and stepped up right behind the girl and placed her hands on Niu's shoulders. "Once more, with feeling, Niu."

Aradia rolled her eyes and smiled at the Buffy reference. At least it was never boring with Niu and Vriska around.

"Ha ha, " Niu murmured sarcastically. "Very funny, Vriska."

Niu gathered another gust of wind, better aimed at the lock this time. Luck was with them, as it cracked and broke. The door swung open with enough force that it only stopped, when it slammed into the other inside wall.

There was light pouring out of the room into the shadowed basement and it back lit two figures that stood in the room, but made it difficult to see their faces. One of the humanoid figures was holding a blanketed bundle and the other was brandishing a shotgun at them.

As the door slammed against the wall, a startled cry erupted from the bundle in the shorter man's arms, followed by the sound of a scared baby crying out it's distress.

"You all can just stay there were I can see and put your hands up," said the figure aiming the shotgun at them.

Aradia lifted her arms and caused the beam from her flashlight to brush across their faces.

"G-g-grandpa Bobby?" Niu stuttered out in shock. "Uncle Gabriel?"

Vriska slowly raised her arms off Niu's shoulders, but didn't dare move otherwise.

"Grumpy? Why are you pointing a gun at me?" Niu asked in a muted horrified whisper.

"Grumpy? Grumpy?! Do I know you, girl?" The older man asked in disbelief.

"Obviously, not yet. " Aradia offered. "If it makes you feel any better, Vahn and Niu are the only ones you let get away with calling you 'Grumpy' ."

"No! It does not make me feel better." The old man snapped, shotgun still up and pointing at them. "Who are you people and what do you want?"

"Ah-ah-ah." The Angel strode forward motioning at Aradia, who simply dropped to the ground asleep. " No time powers allowed, I think... and you little wind witch and your friend with 'all the luck', I need you both to be still." With another wave of his arm, the other two girls found themselves flung and pinned against the far wall opposite the room.

"Oh my god." The smaller girl squeaked. "Twenty plus hours in the van, loosing Vahn- twice!, finding our home burned and now grandpa Bobby is pointing a gun at me? Worst. Day. Ever!"

"Drama Queen," Vriska accused from the wall next to her. "Not even by a long shot."

"Now let's see who you all really are," said Gabriel as he approached them menacingly, surprisingly the baby still sniffling and whimpering in his arms, didn't completely ruin the threatening effect.

Suddenly, there was the sound of feet and voices on the stairs and Bobby and Gabriel turned to see Sam and a tall blonde stranger coming down toward them.

The blonde teenager turned to shout up the stairs to the others they could hear, but not see. "Someone tell Vahn, I think we found him!"

"Bobby??! Gabriel?!" Sam asked in shocked disbelief.

Gabriel looked over at the men on the stairs. "So I take it these kids are with you and Dean, eh Sammy?"

"Yeah, yeah. They're good. They're with us and Cass."

"Cass? Cass is with you? Were is he? Is he okay? Is he himself? I mean you know about Naomi angel napping him and brainwashing him right? I need to know, 'cause if you don't, the baby and I have to get out of here right now!" The words tumbled out of the shorter angel in a hurried panic.

"No-I mean, yeah-I- We found out about the brainwashing/mind controlling thing Naomi was doing to Cass and it broke when she tried to force Cass to kill Dean and take the angel tablet. He's in the clear now." Sam kept looking between Gabriel and Bobby in shock as he quickly explained. "Human, but in the clear."

"Excuse me? Did you say human?"

"Yeah, kind of a long story." Sam gave Gabriel a sort of rueful look and shifted to focus on Bobby again. "Bobby?! What? How are you even here?"

"That's the idjit-over-there-holding-the-baby's fault. Yanked me out of heaven, approximately 5 minutes after I got there."

"Heeey! I'd been doing this single parent thing all by myself for almost a whole year! I needed some help! I deserve some respite care! And it's not like I didn't give you a choice!" Gabriel shouted his indignation.

"Yeah, like I could say no while you waved my "grandson" under my nose like that."

"I told you. We didn't have time to go looking for anyone else. It was too dangerous. Cass would probably kill me, if he knew I had risked baby Jimmy getting even that close to heaven. Oh. Heeeya, Dean... Cass." Gabriel cringed as the hunter and his angel came down the stairs followed by a teenager with red hair. It took Gabriel all of half a second to realize who he was. "And someone want to tell me what the kid is doing here all grownup?"

"Wait. What do you mean grandson?" Dean asked with a look of confusion.

"Well, any kids you or Sam had was as close as I was ever going to get to grandkids, Dean." Sniped Bobby as if he were explaining something to someone on the short bus.

Dean felt his stomach drop.

"Maybe you should start with why I will want to kill you for taking that baby close to heaven?" Castiel narrowed his eyes at Gabriel. "Or maybe how you are still alive?"

"No, I think I want some clarification on the baby front. Let's start there." Dean said angrily. "Like how in the hell do Cass and I have a son?"

"Well, Dean, when a mummy and daddy love each other very much...," Gabriel began with an evil delighted smirk. "No wait, hahaha. Even better. When to two dumbasses fall in love, but continually deny it and then the sexual tension explodes while running for their lives in Purgatory-" Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Dean. "-things happen, but that's just the cliff notes version." 

This time Dean's stomach rolled and he had to grit his teeth to stop himself from loosing his dinner onto Bobby's basement floor.

"How are you still alive?" Cass asked again, ignoring Gabriel's lewd explanations.

"Oh, come on." Gabriel scoffed and peeled back the blanket to reveal a little boy baby, almost a year old with red-gold hair. "I am the Trickster. I just had to up the level of my witness protection program. Which thanks, Cass, for blowing that out of the water."

"Why are you thanking me? I don't understand."

"Of course you don't," Gabriel's face softens this time when he speaks. "You made me remove all your memories. Everything that could compromise this little guy's safety."

"You mean it's true then? What Vahn's been telling us?" Sam asked pointing at the little boy in the archangel's arms. "This is him?"

"Vahn? Oh, that's cute. I like it, though we've been calling him Jimmy. It's more human. Draws less attention." Gabriel turned his face toward the baby's and cooed. " Whatcha think of 'Vahn', Jimmy? Do you like it? Do ya?"

"Oh my god." Dean muttered in mild horror. "Now I've seen everything."

The little boy in Gabriel's arms scrunched his face up as if to cry, but didn't quite get there. He seemed to startle out of it, when he caught sight of Castiel. The boy instantly lifted both of his soft little baby arms and nearly fell out of Gabriel's grasp as he stretched and reached for the former angel. " Dada," he said quiet and plaintive. "Dada." 

"Go on, Cass. Take him. He doesn't bite." Gabriel laughed at the absolutely terrified look Castiel gave him, as he tried to hand over the baby. "He's going to start crying, if you don't."

"He knows me...? How does he know me?" Castiel took the little boy awkwardly, the wonder and confusion clear on his face.

"I've sort of been playing dress up." Gabriel gave his brother a sheepish look. "I made myself look like you most of the time, when we were alone. Sometimes I'd impersonate you Dean, and even Sammy on occasion. So you wouldn't all be strangers to him, when things calmed down and you could come back and get him. Which took alot longer than I thought it would. It's been almost a year Cassie. A year. Do you realize how much you've missed? His first words? His first steps?"

Castiel looked at his brother Gabriel in heartbroken confusion and then back at the little boy cradled in his arms.

"Oh no, Cass." Gabriel backpedaled. "Please don't make that face! I never could stand it when you made that face. Look, I recorded all those special moments in the protection charm he's wearing. See? It's all good. Don't cry little bro. If you cry, then little Jimmy will cry too and nobody wants that, okay?"

Gabriel smiled at baby Vahn and tweaked his little nose making him smile.

"He's really mine?" Castiel asked, still very much confused. "But I don't remember anything about him..."

Castiel gave Dean a furtive glance, unsure of what the hunter's response to all this was going to be. Dean's tight lipped stone faced expression told him enough and sudden Castiel didn't care what Dean or Sam thought about it. All he could be sure of, was how he himself felt.

"I missed all of it and I don't remember anything about how he came to be." Cass said quietly as he held the boy a little tighter to his shoulder, attempting to hide the distress evident on his face.

"The memories aren't gone- gone. I wouldn't do that to you, Cass. No matter how much you begged me to, but are you sure you want to remember everything? I don't think you are going to like what you find."

"I don't remember anything either, Gabriel."

"No one cares if you remember or not, Dean," deadpanned the angel, not even bothering to look at the hunter.

"Gabriel?!" 

"Sorry, Sam, but your brother is a dick." Gabriel gave a heavy sigh and glare to the elder Winchester before continuing. "It's not my fault you can't remember, that's all on Cass, but if you really want, I'll restore your memory too."

"Maybe Gabriel has a point, Dean. I mean, are you sure that you really want to remember?" Sam asked pointedly, his eyebrows doing some sort of acrobactic manuever trying to communicate his doubts on the wisdom of such actions.

"Oh, I think there's been enough lying and hiding of the truth. It's time to get everything out in the open. Don't you think?"

"I agree with Dean. Too much trouble has been caused by a lack of trust and keeping things from each other." Castiel added firmly, still holding the baby Vahn close.

"Heeey, you think we could get down now? Please?" 

"Yea, I don't think we really want to be here for this private conversation and Aradia is still out cold on the floor, angel-face. I mean, talk about rude."

"Oh, I like her," Gabriel said to Bobby with a snap of his fingers, which gently set both pinned girls and the now awake Aradia back on their feet near the stairs. Bobby rolled his eyes at him. Gabriel just gave the older hunter a pointed look in return. Bobby sighed in defeat or maybe resigned agreement.

"You girls better head on upstairs. Let 'em know you're alright. Keep everyone else up there as well, it's gonna get awful tense pretty quick down here." Bobby spoke in hushed tones and herded them toward the stairs. "I think you boys aught to go with them too."

"All due respect," Dave started, with arms crossed defensively across his chest. "If Vahn is staying, then 'Kat and I aren't going anywhere."

Bobby walked over to Cass, gently pried the little boy out of the man's near vise-like grip and handed him to Karkat as he draped an arm over the teenaged Vahn's shoulders. " We're all going to give them some privacy. 'Cause this is just between your parents, kiddo."

Vahn frowned as he let Bobby lead him and his friends away and up the stairs. "You're starting to scare me. Is it that bad?"

"Nooo," Bobby tried to sound as if that was the silliest thing he had ever heard. "Those two idjits have got some things to hash out between themselves. It's got nothing to do with you, kiddo. Somethings are just meant to be private, you know?"

"You are handling my being here and all grownup suspiciously well...," the redhead said with narrowed eyes.

"I've been through alot this year, kid. This ain't nothing." Bobby laughed as he gave the boy's shoulder a squeeze. "Oh and put my house back in order, you winged nuissance!" Bobby called back at Gabriel, as he ushered the kids upstairs.

"Yeah, yeah. Done and done, you old fart."

"I heard that!" Bobby shouted back down the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"So you feeling better, babe?" Dave asked as he pushed Vahn into a chair in Bobby's newly restored kitchen. He leaned down into the redhead's personal space to plant a kiss on his forehead and then his nose.

Vahn gave Dave a half smile. "Yeah, I think so."

Dave looked over his shoulder and quirked an eyebrow at Niu and Karkat cooing over Vahn's baby self on the kitchen floor. "I think Karkat is falling in love with you all over again."

"Yeah? Well, I'm beginning to have a new theory as to why I became such close friends with you and 'Kat so quickly and possibly Niu too... I think I imprinted on you all before my first birthday!"

"What? Like a baby duckling? Hahaha."

"It's not that funny," pouted Vahn.

"Yes, it is."

"Quit leering over my grandson and sit down," Bobby grouched at Dave, putting a couple of sodas out on the table. "If you want anything to eat, you can fix it yourself."

"I'm okay, Grandpa." Dave was still leaning down into the boy's space, as he winked at Vahn over the top of his shades.

"Why are you wearing those stupid shades at night in the house? You look like an idjit," scoffed Bobby.

"My eyes are sensitive."

"You mean you're sensitive about your eyes ...," Vahn teased him smirking.

"Whatever, babe."

Dave stepped away from Vahn and the table, in a blur he flashstepped out of the room. It was only about ten seconds before Dave flashed back into the small kitchen, startling Bobby.

"What the hell was that?"

"Flashstep," Vahn offered.

"I let everyone know the kitchen was self service."

"I need another beer," Bobby grumbled to himself, turning back to the fridge.

From behind them on the floor they heard Niu's voice rising in anger. "But you've been holding him this entire time! It's my turn!"

"As if," Karkat sneered. "He likes me better anyway, see? You're scaring him. He's trying to hide from you."

The little baby boy giggled at the funny face Niu was making and buried his head in the shoulder of Karkat's shirt and covered his eyes. After some coaxing from the girl he peaked at her through his fingers, only to hide again.

"He is not scared! He's laughing. Aren't you, Vahn? Who's the cutest baby in the world? You are!"

Vahn put his head down on his arms that were folded on the table. "Oh, for crying out loud. This is so embarrassing."

"Time for a rescue I think," Dave said striding over to snatch baby Vahn out of Karkat and Niu's grabby hands. "It's MY turn. Maybe someone else should check up on the grownup one, hhmmm? Who's gonna be the best boyfriend in the world? That's right. Strider is." Dave kept on walking out of the room and started singing softly as he bounced the baby on his hip.

"Oh, no you don't. What are you-? Are you singing "Strider Be Mine"? Oh he-fu-No! Just no! Don't teach him that!" Karkat cried jumping up to follow Dave and the baby out of the room.

Niu watched Dave and Karkat with amusement and calmly went to sit down next to Vahn at the table.

"I can be patient," she said.

"Since when," Vahn laughed.

"Hmph. I just have to wait till you start crying," she replied smugly. "Then they will be falling over each other to give you to me. I do have the magic moirail shoosh pap after all."

"Touche."

They both sat together in companionable silence for a moment, then Bobby came over to the table with his new beer and sat down too.

"So," Niu began. "Are you trying to listen in on the conversation downstairs or are you still feeling pretty upset?"

"Sorry. I was trying to listen, but uncle Gabriel has used his mojo to soundproof their conversation from angel ears," Vahn blushed and admitted sheepishly. "I am still a little nervous about everything though. Everyone's getting really tense or they keep telling my parents that they don't want to remember. I'm confused and a bit raw and I'd just like some straight answers."

"Wouldn't we all, kiddo." Bobby agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, i have no one but myself to proofread anything. If you see any obvious mistakes and want to point them out, feel free too and I will get them fixed.


	11. Memories (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean remember what happened between them in Purgatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it is NaNo WriMo once again and this story is so much easier to write for when I have a goal and deadline motivation... or it could be that I was just completely dreading the next few chapters, because I don't really write smut and it's kind of becoming necessary for the story...yeah so that's gonna happen... next chapter...ugh.

Sam turned away from the stairs as soon as both Vahns, Bobby, and the other kids were out of sight, but Gabriel held out a hand to stop Sam when he started to speak. Gabriel pointed up to the ceilling and said, "Angel hearing." And then motioned with his arm for everyone to follow him into the panic room and closed the door behind them.

"So make with the mojo, angel. Give us back our memories." Dean ordered as Castiel reached for him, grasping the hunter nervously by the wrist.

"Hold your horses, cowboy."

"Gabriel...," Castiel admonished. He sounded tired.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Cass?" Gabriel asked looking down at the hands clasped between the hunter and his little brother.

"Gabriel...," Castiel sounded angrier this time, the warning in his tone clear.

"I think we're all pretty sure that they need to remember," Sam said looking concerned. "But you're just making everyone more nervous by putting it off."

"Fine, but you are not allowed to get mad at me, okay? I'm just the messenger." Gabriel complained as he reached a hand out to both Dean and Castiel's foreheads and touched them lightly with two fingers each.

Both of them closed their eyes and began to crumpled slowly . Sam rushed forward to catch his brother, as Gabriel eased Castiel gently to the floor as well.

"Dean! Is this normal?" Sam asked.

"Yes, they're perfectly fine. It just takes a bit to integrate all the new information. You've been through this before remember?" Gabriel reminded Sam of the time when Cas had removed the wall seperating his memories of hell from his conscious self. 

"Everyone experiences it a little different, but they will be fine. Well, physically they'll be fine," he added sadly.

"What do you mean?"

Gabriel motioned his head toward where an unconscious Cass was still clinging tightly onto Dean's arm. "They're mostly friends right now, a little tense, but mostly good. Right?"

"Yeah...," Sam answered cautiously.

"Well, they won't be when they wake up, Sam." Gabriel said sadly. "I don't know what they'll be exactly, but it won't be friends."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Purgatory....

Cass knelt down by the water's edge waiting patiently for Dean to find him. 

~It shouldn't be too much longer~, the gentle voice in his head reassured him. ~Have you decided what you want to do?~

"No. I have not."

~I know you've realized you won't be able to use the human "escape hatch" as you are. Maybe if you still had Jimmy Novak's soul with you, it might be a different story. I think there was a reason angels don't occupy a vessel solo. This being one of them. You need the humanity.~

Castiel scoffed. "I sincerely doubt these particular circumstances have cropped up all that often."

~Probably true.~ The voice hummed thoughtfully.

"Nasare?"

~Yes, Castiel?~

"I don't understand why you are willing to help me, when I can not even promise to help you escape purgatory. Maybe you should just ask Dean for help."

~I told you, if I try to leave purgatory without a body to inhabit, I will just get sucked right back in. I've tried a dozen times. This is the first time in 300 years that there has been two physical bodies in purgatory at the same time. This is likely my one and only chance to get out of here. I will be sad if you cannot help me, Castiel; but my help is not contingent on your aid. At least I won't be so alone anymore.~

"Aside from the fact that we are both male and I don't understand how that is NOT a problem. It's just that I don't think Dean will believe me, that you are not a monster...," Castiel gave a heavy sigh.

~Oh, but I am a monster. Plenty of people have called me such. I'm just not one of Eve's monsters... and I can get anyone pregnant. The rules of dragon rebirth know few limits, or actually birth in general when there are dragons concerned.~

"A monster based in rebirth?"

~I am not a phoenix as such, but I suppose there are some parallels. My kind were always called dragons though, the purest source of magic. A paradox - an immortal and yet able to be slain. The ability to reincarnate, to be reborn is not unique to my kind, but where most do not remember what or who they were, my kind do... except for me now. I am... damaged.~

"I remember. You told me about the black dragon and his obsessive vendetta."

~You will need to make a decision soon. They are getting closer. Do you want the Spark, Castiel? I will not be a dragon. I will not remember this, I will be whatever you, Dean, and my life will make of me. Now, do you want to escape purgatory? Do you want a baby?~

For the second time in his so very long life, his heart skipped a beat. The first time had been when he had seen Dean and Anna share a kiss, it had been the first time he could remember being ...jealous. It was the first time he had thought 'I wish that was me.' Dean kissing him would be the least of the touches they would have to share, if Cass was to have a baby. It was that thought which had made his heart quiver before, the thought of Dean kissing him instead of Anna, and it did the same thing to him now. His best friend, who Castiel was thinking about-well, "propositioning" was the least offensive word he could thinking of. 

Should he tell Dean that he already knew he couldn't use the human portal, that he had already checked it out to make sure it would be safe for Dean? (Of course he had.) Should he tell Dean that an angel in a vessel was not human enough to use the portal, but that he had a plan? A plan that involved a creature in purgatory giving Castiel the ability to get pregnant and the only human in purgatory, getting him pregnant. Castiel knew how Dean felt about the monsters that he had hunted and killed. He also knew all about the incident with the amazons from Sam's memories and it made him angry to think their behavior could contaminate Dean and Sam's opinions of his baby. Castiel's thoughts stopped abruptly, his baby? He was already thinking of it as his baby.

"I... I think I do."

~I want you to be sure, Castiel. You need be absolutely sure. Once it's done, I can't undo it."~ Nasare paused contemplating her next words carefully. ~ I know you are thinking of not telling him why you are doing what you are doing and I think that is a mistake. Do you really think he won't be amenable? Even if it is the only way to get you out of purgatory as well?~

"I know I should tell him," Castiel grimaced. "But I don't want to. I don't think it is a good idea."

~Honesty is always the best policy, Castiel.~

"It is. Except when it isn't."

~(sigh)Fine. I will not presume to influence you one way or another. The decision is yours, in all matters, but it may not even work, if you are not truthful.~

"Then you will be as quiet as possible, while we are around them and you are not to make yourself known, unless I ask."

~Understood.~

"Then I will decide what to tell Dean and when."

~Of course. He is your hunter, not mine.~

"If this works, you may well have more claim on him than I. He will be your father after all."

Nasare's tone was teasing, but Castiel could feel the import behind the question. ~Will you be my mother then?~

Castiel gave small laugh. "As absurd as that sounds... Yes, I will be your 'mother'."

~Then I will be your Spark.~

~o0o~

Hours later, Dean and his companion Benny, a vampire, walked in to the clearing by the river where Castiel had been hiding.

The angel was kneeling by the water, trying to wait patiently for them, but his heart was thudding loudly in his chest. Of course he heard them approaching. He could even feel Dean's eyes on the back of his neck, it was a strange sensation that sent a shiver up his spine. Castiel turned and stood slowly as Dean called his name. The hunter smiled at him. It was so unfair. Why did it have to feel like the sun coming out after months of rain?

Dean laughed as he strode forward and pulled Castiel tightly into his arms. 

He'll let go any second, thought Castiel, stunned as the moment dragged on. 

The angel didn't want to make his first move in front of the vampire, but he couldn't just let Dean go without returning the embrace, so just as he thought the hunter was going to release him, he lifted his arms, wrapped them firmly around Dean's waist and squeezed him gently. He couldn't resist, and buried his nose into the collar of Dean's shirt. The hunter smelled mostly of dirt, sweat and blood, though thankfully most of the blood was not his; and under all that was the scent of human male, enriched with tones of Dean's relief and happiness.

Castiel knew Benny was glaring suspiciously at him, but he didn't care what the vampire thought. Oh, but it bothered him that Dean had been traveling around purgatory with a vampire of all things, trusting it to watch his back. It made Castiel want to run internally to Nasare and cry out, why? She had already explained to him though that Benny was helping Dean, so that the hunter would help the vampire out of purgatory in return. In reality it was very similar to what the angel and the dragon were doing, just helping each other. Castiel shouldn't be jealous, surely there was nothing to be jealous about and truthfully it was his own fault for leaving Dean alone, in an attempt to draw the leviathans away from his hunter.

Dean patted the angel several more times and then gently pushed Castiel back, so he could look at him. He brought a hand up and brushed his fingertips through the scruffy beard that had grown on the angel's face, mostly from neglect.

"Damn, it's good to see you. Nice peach fuzz," Dean said smiling at him.

Castiel rolled his eyes and answered drily, "Thank you."

"I want you to meet someone. This is Benny. Benny, this is Cass."

"Hola," was all Benny said with a brief nod.

Castiel returned the acknowledgement and looked back to Dean. "How did you find me?"

"The bloody way," Dean answered grimly. "You feeling okay?"

"You mean am I still...," Castiel made a motion with his index finger next to his head, indicating insanity.

"Well, if you want to be on the nose about it? Sure," Dean said with an amused grin at the angel bluntness.

"No. I am perfectly sane, but then 94% of psychotics think that they are perfectly sane, so we'd have to ask ourselves what is sane?" Castiel rambled as he glanced repeatedly around the woods. He knew Nasare would come to his aid if he called, but it never paid to drop one's guard in any case.

"Yeah, good question," Dean looked a little rattled at his answer.

Castiel didn't get a chance to regret that he had already upset Dean, because Benny opened fire with the accusations immediately. He should have know it was coming.

"Why did you bail on Dean?"

"Dude!" Dean protested.

"The way I hear it, you two hit monsterland and hot wings here took off. I think he owes you some back story." Benny's hostile attitude and distrust was obvious; he was making no attempt to hide it and the vampire's overconfidence(because surely that's what it was) worried Cass just a bit. What exactly had passed between this monster and his hunter, for him to be so bold?

"Hey, we were surrounded okay? Some freak jumped Cass, we got seperated and he obviously kicked it's ass." Dean volunteered his own explaination of that night's events and Castiel was so tempted to just go with the hunter's proffered story.

"No." Castiel said simply with a pained look.

"What?" Dean's shock at his answer was evident.

"I ran away." The hurt on Dean's face was cutting through his heart, but Castiel wanted to be as honest as he could with Dean. He just hoped the hunter would hold off his judgement this time and let him fully explain. He hoped Dean would believe him this time, if he was truthful.

"You ran away?" Dean asked in shock.

"I had too," Castiel replied mournfully.

"That's your excuse for leaving me with those gorilla-wolves." Dean asked, the first inkling of real anger morphing his voice from disbelief.

"Dean!" Castiel didn't even try to keep the hurt out of his voice.

Benny gave Castiel a satisfied sneer from behind Dean's back and Cass briefly narrowed his eyes at the vampire.

"You bailed on me and what? Went camping? I prayed to you, Cass, every night!"

"I know." Castiel couldn't look at the hurt and anger on Dean's face anymore, not with the reminder that he had indeed heard every prayer the hunter had spoke to him. Yes, it had hurt more than words could express to not go to Dean, when he had called, but they had been also been his secret joy. Every prayer a benediction that told him Dean was safe for a few more hours. He was so afraid that it all would show on his face(but maybe that would be a good thing) and he was so afraid that Dean wouldn't understand, that this would the last straw that would make the hunter decide to be done with him forever. He kept his eyes down; he just couldn't watch Dean's face, if it should come to that.

"You know? And you didn't-?" Dean's face went from hurt to anger faster than Castiel could flinch, which he did at the next words Dean snapped out at him. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Castiel finally looked up again and tried to meet Dean's anger head on. He just had to get Dean to listen this time, he just had to. "I am an angel in a land of abominations, there have been things hunting me from the moment we arrived."

"Join the club!" Dean lashed out.

"These are not just monsters, Dean! They are leviathan! I have a price on my head and I can't protect you from them!" All Castiel's plans hinged on Dean believing his next words, hopefully the fact that it was the truth, would count in his favor. His voice didn't sound hopeful though, it sounded tired, resigned. "I've been trying to stay one step ahead of them to... to keep them away from you." He finished quietly and reached for one of Dean's hands to give it a squeeze. Would Dean let him? Would Dean forgive him? "That's why I ran... "

Dean's eyes widened in surprise and Cass' heart soared as the hunter not only let him grab his hand, but also returned the gentle squeeze and protectively pulled the angel a little closer into his personal space.

"It's not safe to be around me, even if I recently found an ally like you. Just leave me, please."

Benny was all to eager to abandon the angel and was full enthusiasm for Castiel's suggestion. "Sounds like a plan. Let's go, Dean."

"Hold on. Hold on, Cass. What ally?" Dean asked as his voice turned mocking. "Didn't you learn your lesson with Crowley? Dump 'em. Benny has a plan and we're getting out of here.We're going home."

"I can't, Dean."

"Yes, you can. Benny, tell him."

"I can't just dump her, Dean. She has called in a few favors to run interference on your behalf, to help keep you hidden and she had been super charging my angel abilities, but she can't help me with that anymore, not if we are going to attempt this "escape hatch" plan of yours."

"Whoa, who is she? And how do you know about that?"

"She calls herself a 'dragon', but she was not born of Eve. I believe she has known about the portal for centuries, but has been unable to use it successfully. It should be safe for you, but it won't work for me, not yet at least."

"How do you know she isn't lying?"

"I am an angel of the lord, Dean. I can recognize all of God's children for what they are and that includes Eve's spawn." Cass couldn't help but be a little offended. Dean so often treated him like a child, but it wasn't as if he didn't have eyes. Not to mention he had gone over every arguement with Nasare already.

"Not one of Eve's, huh?" Benny gave Castiel a thoughtful look. "You actually got 'The Red' to talk to you and not just that. You got her to help you?"

Was that a bit of grudging respect mixed with disbelief on the vampire's face?

"You know who he's talking about, Benny?" 

"Yes, I think I do. She's a bit of a boogey man around these parts. They usually call her The Red because she considers it rude and too intimate to be called by her name by strangers and you don't want to piss her off."

~It's only rude, if I don't like you. Dean can call me by my name, or one of them anyway. I am ... undecided about Benny.~

Castiel hushed her internally.

"She doesn't actually have access to most of her power here," Castiel admitted wrily. "Alot of the fear surrounding her, stems from the fact that she appears to be indestructible to the monsters here. To do anything truely impressive she needs a body, not residual spirit after image that most of the monsters here are."

"You mean she's riding you? Now? As in an angel-demon-possession-vessel thing?" Dean asked him, getting more outraged at the angel's stupidity by the second.

"No, Dean. It isn't like that. She has no control over my limbs or my words or any of my powers; she can't possess a body that already has a spirit. It's more like she is here," Castiel said cautiously, placing a hand on his belly. "And she is a battery that I can tap, if she allows it."

"Huhn," was Dean's noncommital reply.

"I've never heard of her possessing anyone, Dean." Benny offered. "She's supposed to beable to be reborn like a phoenix, she's a shapeshifter, and a master of fire and lava, but possessing people isn't really her thing."

"Dean," Castiel moved closer again. "Look at me. Look at my eyes. Nasare is just helping me, like Benny is helping you. I am not possessed. It's just me."

Castiel gave his hunter a sad soulful look, trying to let Dean see that it really was just him in his eyes. There wasn't even any Jimmy anymore, and Cass was actually thankful his soul had been released to heaven years ago and hadn't been dragged into purgatory with them. Even if it was doggedly inconvient at the moment.

"Okay, Cass. "

"Soooo," Benny offered into the uncomfortable silence that had descended on the clearing. "I guess, Red has already told you about the "escape hatch" for purgatory. Thing is I got no idea if it's angel friendly."

"We'll figure it out."

"It's not," Cass admitted sadly.

"We'll figure it out," Dean reinterated stubbornly. "Cass, buddy I need you. I'm not leaving you behind."

Cass thought his heart was going to explode, it was so full of hope and love. Here was his hunter saying things he never thought he would hear. It wasn't an 'I love you', but it was still good. 

"Nasare is working on a solution for me, so I can use the portal as well. But I won't have access to her power while she does this, at least not for while. The leviathan will probably try to take advantage."

"Hey, the leviathan want to take a shot at us?" Dean shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Let 'em! We ganked those bitches once before, we can do it again."

" It'll be too dangerous for you to be around me." Castiel shook his head sadly.

A look of grim determination crossed Dean's face. "Let me bottom line this for you. I'm not leaving here without you. Understand?"

Cass tried to stay composed as he considered Dean's words... as the nervous fluttering erupted in his stomach. He let the acceptance show on his face. "I understand."

 

~o0o~

Cass led both Dean and Benny back to the cave where he had been holed up for the last week, this time waiting for Dean to actually catch up to him. He had already reached out to compulsively squeeze the hunter's hand three times, each time Dean had smiled at him half puzzled, half reassuring. 

Cass was so nervous. He knew what he needed to do, in fact he even had a plan that he was pretty sure would work, one way or another. Either he would get Dean to penetrate him (orally or anally) or he would get a handful of semen to try to get inside himself, the latter wouldn't be ideal but it still might work. As long as Dean was willing, as long as Dean felt * something * for him.

Nasare had explained as best she could, it wasn't just the sex or where the semen entered his body, since the pregnancy was being magically engineered anyway. It just had to involve love of one kind or another from both sides, she couldn't be born as a product of rape or coercion. It wasn't a law of nature or the universe, Cass was fully aware his father's laws didn't care if both participants loved each other or not. It was a law of "dragon" magic, and the black dragon had sought to prove that the red dragon did indeed love him. That when she protested and said no, she was lying, by attempting to impregnate her against her will more than once. Yeah, don't ask her about that one, she was pretty sure he was insane with jealousy by that point. Any familial love she might have still held for her brother, was going to be canceled out by his actions.

The first time she had been uncrippled and she had slain him easily and ate his heart. She wasn't called the first born without reason after all. The second time he had chased her through time and space, after crippling her with a curse that diminished her power and her ability to remember. They had both died on an empty prairie somewhere in the midwest of North America, with her soul fleeing, allowing itself to be sucked into Purgatory, where she'd be "safe" for a time. Then she had inconviently found herself trapped, when she had thought that it should be safe to leave. 

Cass had not heard a peep from Nasare since her last comment giving Dean permission to call her by her name and in truth even he was unsure which one was her real name. She had told him all her names and claimed that all of them were "real", though some had more power to influence her than others. 

As they approached the cave entrance, Cass realised he was out of time to think, it was now time to put his plan into action. He reached out and entwined his fingers with Dean's before he turned to Benny and suggested that the vampire guard the entrance. 

"We should stay here tonight, it will be dark soon and I have been reasonably safe here, while waiting for you."

Benny caught sight of the angel's hand holding onto Dean and smiled. 

"Of course, I can take first watch. You two probably have some catching up to do anyway. "  
Dean thanked him, slapping him on the shoulder with his unoccupied hand. 

"No problem, brother. " Benny added with a wink. 

Cass led Dean further back into the darkness of the cave, until they were completely out of Benny's sight. He stopped next to a small fire that had burned down to cherry red coals and gave off only the most minimal light. Cass hoped the lack of visibility would work in his favor, not that he thought Dean would forget that he was male, but maybe if it wasn't so glaring in his face obvious this might be a little easier. 

~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally going to be alot longer, but I decided that I wanted to separate out the approaching smut, because not everyone wants to see that stuff(read:certain family members of mine want to read my stories, but these things make them uncomfortable, yea you know who you are).


	12. Memories (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean remember what happened between them in Purgatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> The next three chapters have the potential to be very triggering. Just a fair warning I am going to have to change and add some tags, cause you know dragons are kind of squicky, creepy, and vague on family ties and Castiel is kind of open and blunt and tells it like it is.
> 
> I am so horribly nervous and embarassed about this chapter...
> 
> Okay here it is... SMUT WARNING!!! Aaaaand if you are not into the explict m/m smuttiness you can skip this chapter(but seriously if you are not, then why are you reading my story?) and at the bottom of the page I should have a little synopsis for you, so you don't miss anything much.
> 
> I have to add how incrediably uncomfortable this chapter makes me, both writing it and posting it... having written a good part of this story from Vahn's point of view, i can just hear and see him sitting next to me with his eyes closed, fingers in his ears, and singing as loud as he can "lalalalalalala, i can't hear you"!

Chapter 12: Memories (Part 2)

~o0o~

"You wanted to talk to me about something, Cass ?" Dean asked, giving a little tug on the hand the angel was still holding. "If it's about Benny, you know I don't trust just anyone. And it may seem little weird, but we can count on him. Believe me."

"I believe you, Dean. I would not have left him guarding the entrance otherwise."

"Then what is it, Buddy?"

"There is so much I need to say, Dean. I do not know where to begin." Cass pulled gently on Dean's hand, pulling him in close. He kept his eyes lowered focusing on the hunter's collarbone, too embarassed to meet Dean's eyes. "I really did hear everything you know, every word of every prayer you said to me, it was the most important thing to me, because it let me know you were alright. That I was succeeding at my purpose to protect you."

"I didn't want you to protect me, Cass. I wanted to know you were alright too."

"I know, Dean. I'm sorry for that. I really am."

"I know you are, but you can't do that again. Okay? We're better as a team. You and me... and Sam... and now Benny too. Although I don't think Sam is gonna be half as accepting of Benny as you've been. Which, I appreciate your faith in my judgement. I do, Cass. Thank you."

Cass smiled and raised his eyes to meet Dean's. "I have since learned my lesson not to doubt you, Dean; but now I have a favor to ask of you and I do not ask it lightly."

"Anything, Cass. You should know that by now." Dean scolded.

"Don't say that unless you mean it, Dean," Cass said dropping to his knees in front of his hunter with a groan and reaching for the man's belt. As he fought with the buckle, Dean grabbed at both his hands running interference.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa there! Cass! What are you doing?!"

"Asking for what I want, for once in my life. Please, Dean. You promised me once that you wouldn't let me die a virgin." The angel was already pulling the belt free of Dean's pants, despite the stunned hunter's efforts to stop him, and began undoing Dean's fly as he continued talking. "I want you to penetrate me, Dean."

"What?! Cass, you can't be serious. No one is dying! Dude, I'll bet that "Red" is messing with your mind or something! "

"No!" Cass was calm as he proceeded to unzip Dean's pants and tug down on them. "Why does it follow that I am not in control, just because I ask for sex?"

"We're both guys? And you've never even hinted-"

Cass pauses and looks up at him, his expression somewhere between hurt and angry.

"I am not actually male you know? Angels don't have a gender... and I have done nothing BUT hint at how much I want you. Always looking, standing too close, but never touching. You must know how I feel about you. You are not stupid or blind. Especially since all my brothers and sisters delight so often in mocking me, rubbing it in your face."

Dean gapes at him momentarily stunned speechless. Unfortunately he does know exactly what Cass is talking about. He's spoken to Cass about standing in his personal space more than once. Hell, he himself has teased Cass about his staring, saying the last time someone had looked at him like that he'd gotten laid. He had hoped to startle the angel out of his unnerving staring, but it had done no such thing and the night had ended with the angel throwing him around like a ragdoll and spitting angry words in his face. Dean had been unsure at one point if Castiel was going to kiss him or kill him and his heart had plummetted at the time, when his angel had done neither.

Cass pulls him out of his thoughts by nuzzling at his briefs that are now exposed by way of his open pants. "Please, Dean. Please, I want you."

"Cass..." Dean manages to choke out.

"I swear it's all me. Nasare may have given me the courage to finally say something, but I am in control. I know what I'm doing and I know what I'm saying."

Cass slides blunt nails down Dean's abdomen and hooks the top of his briefs and gently pulls them downward. Even as Dean groans above him, his more than half hard cock slips free of his underwear to bob gently in Cass's face. 

"Don't you love me even a little, Dean? I think you do." Cass bites his lip and looks up at Dean beseechingly. "Please. Can I have this?"

He's in shock. What is he supposed to say? Who is he kidding? He's been waiting for this moment for far too long. How can he say no? Dean looks down at his best friend's pleading face and realizes what a terrible person he is, because he is going to take advantage of his innocent virgin angel. Even if he's begging for it, Dean isn't sure the angel really knows what he's asking for. One hand caresses down Castiel's cheek and Dean slides his dirty thumb along the angel's lips. He smiles when Cass chases after his fingers with a featherlight kiss. 

"Okay, Cass... "

Cass breaths a sigh of relief and whispers, "Oh, thank god. " Before he lunges in and eagerly swallows Dean's cock down to the root in a single swift movement. 

Dean gasps and his hands scramble to find some purchase, fingers threading through his angel's hair and taking hold. He's careful not to pull too hard and risk dislodging the lips that are wrapped around him, the last thing he wants at this very moment is to say or do anything that might make Cass stop. He gasps again as the angel bobs his mouth twice and then slides his tongue firmly down along the underside as he takes Dean in his mouth as far as he can.

Cass hums in appreciation when he feels Dean's hands clench in his hair. The gentle tug feels nice. He knew as a catalogued fact that there were many sensitive nerve endings in the human scalp, but now he knows from first hand experience and the latter is much more satisfying. He pulls back and curls his tongue around the crown, before licking at the slit and diving back down again. He slips both his hands into Dean's underwear and slides them over the man's hips and around to grab his ass and uses the new grip as leverage to encourage Dean's hips in a few small stuttered thrusts.

"Good grief, Cass... W-where'd you learn to do th-that? I thought you were a- nghhh."

Cass pulls away with an audible pop, leaving Dean's cock slick and shiny brushing against his lips. "I'm thousands of years old, Dean. I know all about the mechanics of sex and fellatio, I just didn't have any practical experience, but we're fixing that aren't we?" And he maintains eye contact with Dean as he licks a stripe up the underside and whimpers softly as the man's cock twitches away from his mouth.

"Oh holy crap, Cass!"

Dean's legs choose that moment to give out on him. Cass leans in to support him and tries to use the grip he has on Dean's ass to hold him up, but Dean doesn't let him. He lowers himself to his own knees in front of Cass and pulls his angel into a devouring kiss by his hair. They both moan into each other's mouths at the satisfying soft slide of lips and tongues.

"Are you going to fuck me, Dean?" Cass asks in a quiet gasp, when they break for air. He shouldn't need air, he's an angel in Purgatory for heaven's sake, but it's as if Dean has stolen his very breath from him.

Dean is also panting trying to keep some semblance of control, because Cass using vulgar slang is way hotter than it should be.

"Cass... we don't have anything, I mean to use for lube. I'm not going to hurt you like that, not for your first time."

This time Castiel really does whine...loudly, because now that he's here in his hunter's arms, he doesn't want to stop. He wants Dean and he wants that baby. "I'm an angel, Dean. You can't hurt me. Do you understand? You couldn't hurt me with your demon killing blade, when we met. You can't hurt me with your penis." He figures blunt and to the point is always the way to go, when explaining things to his hunter. Even when it makes them both uncomfortable.

Dean gapes at him for a few seconds, his amorous mood not even mildly derailed by Cass using the word penis in so frank a manner. "Cass, that's kind of ...sweet? Actually I dunno what that is, but seriously, if it's not slick enough it's going to kind of hurt me too."

Cass gives a heavy sigh, grabs Dean's hand and guides his fingers down the crack of his ass to the hole there and lets Dean discover that it is warm, slick, and ready.

"Oh god, Cass."

"I told you, I have knowledge just not experience. And I would apreciate it, if you would refrain from calling upon my father while we fornicate, Dean."

Dean blanks for a second again, before he gives a hearty chuckle. The way Cass talks is just gonna floor him every time, and truthfully he feels infinitely reassured that the person in his arms is indeed his awkward fumbling angel. No one but Cass can pull off that level of hot and artless at the same time. Dean smiles against Cass's lips, as he wraps one arm around his angel's torso and the other resumes its downward glide between cheeks and he's slipping two fingers into the slick and waiting hole. He kisses Cass hard, covering his mouth and thrusting his tongue into his angel's mouth in a matching rhythm with the movement of his fingers.

The angel moans loudly and goes kind of boneless, relaxing into his arms. "Yes," he gasps. "Yes, that's what I want."

"Okay, Cass. It's okay. I've got you."

The next few moments are a scramble to get pants out of the way as quickly as possible. Dean's jeans and briefs being simply pulled down to the hunter's knees, and Cass's hospital scrubs and slip on shoes being kicked off in a flurry of movement and across the cave. Before Dean is even really ready Cass is laying back with his hips thrust up in the air toward the hunter, a pleading look in his eyes.

~o0o~

Cass suddenly realizes, as Dean is pushing into his body, that he has not let Dean know that he is actually trying to get pregnant. He wants to be completely honest with Dean, but his nerves feel like live wires with every thrust that brushes against his prostate and it's becoming so hard to focus on anything else. 

He gasps and moans into Dean's mouth as the hunter tries to kiss him, and he attempts to anchor himself by grabbing onto fistfuls of his hunter's shirt and hanging on for dear life as Dean rocks into him again and again. It feels so good, he can't believe that it feels this good. No wonder Dean has done this with so many women, he can't hardly blame them for letting the hunter do this to them, even as he feels the twinge of jealousy. At least the emotion brings him down a bit, so he can focus. He knows there was something else he needed to say to Dean.

"Dean, wait." Is all he can manage, as the sparks light up behind his eyes. Before he looses himself again to the feel of his hunter moving inside him, Cass tries again to gasp out the words. "I wish for you- to give me- a baby, Dean."

Dean slows down for a second and looks at Cass with amazement. "What was that, Cass?"

"A baby, Dean. Give me a baby- please." Cass feels so very overwhelmed, as he tries to get the words out. He has to make sure Dean understands.

"Oh, Cass. I wish we could have that too. You're mine now though, and I'm not gonna leave you behind ever again. I promise."

Cass can feel the tears burning in his eyes, before they begin to slip past his lashes and spill down his temples into his hair. He's never been happier. Dean wants him and the baby too. He looses himself again in the sensations of being loved emotionally and physically, sure in his heart that everything is going to be perfectly fine.

~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cass essentially throws himself at Dean. While they are being intimate Castiel suddenly remembers/ has an attack of conscience and mentions the baby thing and Dean, thinking Cass is just being kinky, agrees to it.


	13. Memories (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass and Dean finishing sharing their memories and wake up to confront each other and the consequences of their actions and hasty words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER/TRIGGER WARNING!  
> Its a very sensitive topic/trigger for most people. 
> 
> See end of chapter notes for details...Dean is not going to be very nice in this chapter and he is going to suggest something unpleasant, to say the least.

~o0o~

Much later, Castiel lays content and happy in his hunter's arms, tracing lazy circles with his fingertips on Dean's stomach. He has the hunter's shirt pushed up and mostly out of the way so he could lay his face down on skin, since Dean has already pulled his pants up. Not that Benny wouldn't be able to figure what they'd been doing, if he came in now, because Castiel's pants are still somewhere on the other side of fire. Whatever. He's not moving yet; he had tried to stand up once and his legs were like jelly. 

Dean chuckles at him and grabs his hand to still it. "So was it everything you hoped it would be?" He sounds reasonable smug and sure of the answer though and Castiel is certain he just wants his ego stroked, but the angel is feeling warm and satisfied and completely willing in this instance to oblige him.

"Actually, I think I am little more angry with my father, now more than ever."

"Why is that?" Deans sounds truly confused by Castiel's statement.

"Because he gave human-kind this wondrous gift and then forbade angels to partake in it."

"Really? It was that good?" 

Now he does indeed sound over proud.

"Yes, Dean. I am not just exaggerating for your ego." Castiel admonishes with a sigh, before adding in earnest. "And not to inflate your ego further, but I think you are going to make a very good parent."

"Huh? What?" Dean gives him a look, two parts amusement, one part pure confusion. "You were serious about ...wanting to adopt? I thought maybe it was just some sort of sex kink, you know 'baby making practice'."

Cass lifts his head to look at Dean in puzzlement at first and as Dean returns his confusion, it slowly turns to dawning horror, the feeling in his chest tight and painful. Dean hadn't understood him at all? How could this have happened? Dean said yes. He said yes to a baby. Oh. How is he going to explain this to his hunter? He supposes that being honest and direct is still always best? The one and only time he tried to hide anything from Dean it did not go well at all and he has no wish to repeat past mistakes.

"Cass...?" Dean says warningly. 

"Dean." 

"Cass. What aren't you telling me?"

"I'm going to have a baby?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Our baby to be specific."

"Cass, you're a guy. Well, okay, you're in a male vessel- and oh shit! Oh my god! I completely forgot about Jimmy. Oh! Oh my god! Please tell he isn't aware in there like they are sometimes with demon possession. Oh, crap! Oh, this is going to be so uncomfortable the next time you go walk about and leave him here. Because, it's not like he gave his consent to this. How could I-?"

Castiel moved to sit up, seeing as Dean's panicked flailing had dislodged him from his comfortable spot on the hunter's chest.

"DEAN!"

Dean stopped and looked at him blank horror.

"First off Jimmy hasn't been in this body with me since before the end of the apocolypse. I thought you understood that. When he offered himself up as my vessel a second time to save his daughter, my superiors sent his soul on to heaven. So he couldn't attempt to interfere again. Your fears in that department are unwarranted."

"Good, 'cause I don't know how I would explain any of this... But h-how can you be ...? Why do you think you're p-pregnant? That's just nuts. Oh my god. You're still bat-shit-crazy-insane. I'm still a terrible person for taking advantage of you like this."

"You are not a terrible person. I wanted this." Castiel sighs again, if anything he is the terrible person for not being clearer. Quietly he adds as he stares down at his hands, "I asked you for a baby and you said yes."

"Cass." Dean speaks softly, carefully, like he thinks he is dealing with someone damaged. Castiel finds it very irritating. "You know that it takes more than asking for it, for something like that to happen, right?"

"Yes, Dean." Castiel can't help but let his irritation color his tone. "I am not stupid or crazy."

"Then why do you think you're pregnant?" Dean asks as if it is a rhetorical question and all the proof he needs. His exasperation is very clear.

"Because it was the only way to help Nasare and help myself escape Purgatory."

"You let some monster knock you up?!"

"No, Dean. I let YOU 'knock me up' with her magical assistance."

Dean just stares at him and he swears he can hear the air quotes as the cranky sounding angel repeats the slang phrase back at him. 

"It wouldn't do me or her any good for the baby to be half 'monster' as you put it, since he will already be half angel." Castiel is really getting tired of having to explain himself. "I'm not human enough to use the escape hatch, so we devised this mutually beneficial solution. Nasare gets a new life, rebirth, clean slate and I get a-" (person to love me unconditionally that just happens to part of you as well) "-I will hopefully qualify as human enough while I am pregnant to pass through the portal. The theory would be that two human halves equals one ticket out of Purgatory."

"Cass."

There's that tone again, that one he hates from before, when they were fighting, when Castiel was playing God. The one that says he is a child. The one that says he never knows what he is doing. Castiel glares at Dean, as the hunter ignores his expression and continues.

"We haven't even tried it yet. How do you know it wasn't going to work? She was probably lying to you to get your help getting out here."

"She was not lying. I have already examined the portal. It will not let me pass."

"You mean you would have left without me?"

"Of course not, Dean. I had to make sure it was safe for you to use. I couldn't risk that it was merely a trap."

"Oh... but what if it had sucked you through or something, even if you didn't mean to leave. Getting back in would be nearly impossible."

"I am still an angel, Dean. I anchored myself before I approached, but it was not necessary. There was alot of wind and noise, but no pull at all."

"I don't know how you think you can trust someone we don't even know like that. How do you know what she's telling you is the truth? How do you even know it's going to be a baby?"

Castiel gapes for a moment and asks in disbelief. "You really think I'm an idiot don't you?"

"Caaasss."

"No. You must really think I'm stupid. When I made my deal Crowley, despite what you think, I knew what I was doing. I knew I was playing with fire, I didn't have any illusions on that account. The Leviathan was also just as easily recognizable as evil. Nasare is none of those things. She is simply overwhelmingly sad and lonely. She just wants a family again and I find that I am actually liking the idea, though she gave me permission to 'put her up for adoption' repeatedly. I think, she was anticipating your reaction."

And Castiel knows it's too late now for him to back out of the deal, as he is speaking the words. She would have said something by now, even if Dean couldn't hear her. Her mind hasn't been far from his for weeks, her presence a distant feeling of warmth in his belly. The warmth doesn't feel so distant anymore, but still there are no clever ideas, no sarcastic words, no heart felt reassurances that all will be well and he knows that the spell they set in motion has already taken. He is going to be a father... mother? Castiel's heart quivers a little at the thought, but his blood feels like it turns to ice with what Dean says next.

"She probably was afraid I'd kick her ass for taking advantage of you. It's not going to be a baby, Cass. It's going to be a monster, an abomination! We have to get rid of it!"

Castiel feels his heart go still. For a moment he can't think past the white hot rage he feels at the thought of someone, of anyone, of Dean, proclaiming harm to his baby. Dean, who said he would never leave Cass behind again, is going to force him to choose between loving Dean and staying trapped in purgatory or keeping the baby and being able to follow Dean back to earth only to loose him. He called their baby a monster. Dean called Castiel's baby an abomination. Granted, Castiel thinks sadly, even he has always called the Nephilim that even while proclaiming their innocence, but now it hits him. What has he done? He promised Nasare a new life, love and protection and what has he really given her? A hunted life as an "abomination".

"No." Cass says deathly still.

"What did you say?"

"I said, NO. Dean." His voice is choked and angry.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Dean asks , his own hostility rising in response.

"I am not going to let you kill my baby." Castiel bites out angrily.

"Haven't you been listening to me? Cass. It is not going to be a baby. It isn't going to be yours. I've been through this before, remember the whole amazon thing. My daughter? Who tried to kill me? I know what I am talking about!"

"No, you think you always know best. Just because you're human and I'm not."

"Cass." 

Dean reaches for him, but he doesn't want to be comforted right now. He feels exposed, angry, and vulnerable... and he kind of is, being half naked still, so he dodges Dean's hands and moves across the cave to angrily pull his pants back on.

"Come on. Cass. You know I'm right."

"I know no such thing." He refuses to look up and focuses instead on the ground as he slips his feet into his shoes.

"Cass." 

Dean's voice is more commanding this time and Castiel feels compelled to look at him for some reason. He looks directly into Dean's stern face and glares right back.

"You, Dean Winchester, can go straight back to hell, if you think I'm going to let you kill my baby... and it is a baby, Dean. A nephilim, granted. An abomination," And his voice chokes on the word. "- against God, granted, but- fuck you. You can't have him!"

Dean immediately stands up at Castiel's vulgar declaration and moves to grab his angel by the arm and likely shake some sense into him. Castiel for his own part panics, when he sees the expression on the hunter's face, and two fingers fly up to tap Dean in the forehead and the hunter drops to the cave floor asleep.

Castiel knows it's only a temporary reprieve as he sinks down to the floor next to his hunter. He buries his face in his hands as the tears begin to fall. It all fell apart so quickly. His happiness and dreams are nothing but dust. Dean is a hunter first and always, he should have known. A hunter who has conveniently forgotten that he's been running with a vampire watching his back for the last few months. Dean is a hypocrite, a filthy rotten hypocrite, who refuses to listen to Cass.

The only thing that remains is to erase Dean's memory of this evening's conversation and a terrible thought that leaves him gutted, occurs to him. He has to erase the entire evening from the hunter's memory, because if he doesn't Dean will reasonably assume that the status of their relationship has changed. He will more than likely expect that he has permission to touch Cass again and he most certainly does not. Castiel couldn't bear it. It still rips his heart out as he puts the entire night behind a wall, not unlike the wall he tore down in Sam's mind. The irony is not lost on him. He wanted this so much, but ... In the morning, Dean will not remember a thing and Cass lets the tears fall freely for now. He won't be able to cry again till much later and he definitely won't be going through the portal with Benny and Dean.

 

~o0o~

Castiel puts off actually going through the "escape hatch" as long as he can. He remembers how it had tugged and pulled at him , when he had gone too close to make sure Dean had made it safely out. Unlike the first time he had approached it. It's doing it again, almost feels like it's encouraging him to flee. So he does, swiftly and without looking back. The angels that had broken into Purgatory to find him were not happy when he had easily shoved them back and ran. He didn't know what exactly they wanted, but he knew it could be nothing good and it was far to dangerous for him and his son to be seen at this point.

He is very close to being ready to give birth, he would have been forced to leave Purgatory soon anyway. He didn't want to raise his son in a land of monsters after all. Castiel smiles briefly at the thought of his son. He knew Nasare had "joked" with him about certain specifics concerning the baby, trivial things like eye and hair color and gender, but it feels a little weird to think of Nasare as "her" and know that the baby is male, precisely as he had asked. He will just have to get used to calling "her" "him" now, won't he. Castiel can feel her - his mind again, but it is not the same, not by a long shot. It really is one hundred percent baby, all vague impressions of safety, love and contentment. 

Castiel feels emotional and overwrought and wishes once again that he had someone he could run too. Someone he could trust, but Bobby is dead and Dean and Sam are out of the question. He just needs a hug and for someone to tell him it's going to be alright. There is no angel or demon he could possibly trust. He's not sure he would even trust Meg at this point, not with his baby, even if he could find her and oh- hello... His shock is profound when he spots one of his brothers that he thought long since slain. The archangel was so easy to spot that Castiel is surprised no one else has found him, then again it was probably only easy cause he's been feeling like he is on mega-heavy duty steroids lately. He is going to miss the power boost the pregnancy inadvertantly gives him, the ease with which he runs and hides from the other angels. It does explain a lot about Nephilim surviving at all and their parents being able to hide them though.

Castiel swoops in on Gabriel's hidden 'fortress of solitude' (Not what Castiel would have named it that, but his brother has always been very flamboyant, and he has to admit it does look rather impressive written out in enochian) and scares the ever living daylights out of him.

"Oh, holy cra- CASTIEL?!"

"Hello, brother."

"Cassie! We all thought you and Deano had bit the big one with Dick Roman, until he suddenly came back several months ago. Where've you been little bro?"

"Purgatory."

"Took you a little longer to break out?" Gabriel looks Cass up and down in shock as he takes in the swollen and brightly glowing aura surrounding his little brother. He asks in disbelief. "What did you do, Castiel? Did you get knocked up?"

"Why is everyone so fond of that phrase?" Castiel grumbles. "Yes, I am 'knocked up' as they say."

"It's Dean's isn't?" Gabriel smiles indulgently at his little brother. "Cassie, congratulations! How the hell did you manage that with a male vessel? I'm impressed. I mean, I'm impressed on several levels of course. 'Cause you obvious succeeded in finally getting your man and that is by no means any small feat. So, why aren't you beating a path to his door? Is it the angel proofing you carved into his ribs? We probably need to hurry don't we? If you're going to have your baby-daddy present for the birth. You look like your gonna pop any day now."

Castiel just gives his brother a sad half hearted glare.

"Oh." All of Gabriel's jovial attitude falls away in an instant. "What happened, Cassie? Did he hurt you? Refuse to take responsibility? You need me to run him through the grinder again, 'cause I can totally do that?"

"H-he called it an ab-bomination." Castiel sounds and feels like he is going cry, okay this part of the pregnancy he does NOT like. He cries at everything now. Everything.

Gabriel looks a little dark and menacing at Castiel's words, which just makes him want to cry harder.

"Oh, did he now?"

"I don't care about Dean at the moment." Castiel protests wiping furiously at the tears still streaking down his face.

Gabriel just gives him a disbelieving raised hairy eyeball look and Castiel gives an exasperated sigh.

"Okay, of course, I 'care'. I just don't have time to at the moment. There are angels chasing me, someone named Naomi, and they can not find me right now... for obvious reasons."

"Yeah, I'll say."

"Gabriel, who is this Naomi and why does her name make me feel so very afraid, even though I do not know or remember her."

"Because that's what she does Cass..."

"I do not understand."

"She robs angels of their memories and their freedom, Cass. Do you really think this the first time you've rebelled little brother? Why do you think I ran away?"

Where Castiel's voice was only watery confusion before, now it trembles as he repeats his words.

"I do not understand."

"You don't want to understand, little bro, and I can't blame you. God only knows what all she's taken from you over the millenia, because she stole things from me too, when I tried to protect you once."

"Gabriel," Castiel whimpers a little in fear. "I need help, as soon as the baby is born. We will be vulnerable."

"Yeah, you will. Gotta say baby bro, the glow of pregnancy looks good on you though. Much better than those stolen souls from Purgatory."

Castiel gives an embarrassed sheepish frown. "You know about that?"

"Yeah, I've been living under a rock, I'm not deaf, dumb and blind."

"Will you help me, Gabriel? Again, apparently?"

"Yeah, little bro. Of course, I'll help you." 

Gabriel just sounds sad and tired as he agrees to risk everything, Castiel knows better than to think the angels will spare any of them, if they get caught.

"So do you have a plan? Or are we winging it by the skin of our teeth, the Winchester Way?"

"Gabriel...," Castiel whines. He can't help himself really, now that Gabriel has triggered it with his words, images are bleeding through his consciousness. Faces he feels things for, but doesn't remember and it scares him. Over it all is Naomi's presence and Castiel fears her more than any of the others, because he knows she can take him apart and put him back together how ever she likes. She'll take everything from him, if he's not careful. "Gabriel, take my memories of the baby, all of it or locked it away somehow. Naomi can't know about the baby. She... she'll kill him."

"You're right about that, bro. She'll do it without blinking an eye, or worse she'll rewrite your brain-pan and make you do it yourself... but what do I do with it after that? Your memories and the baby?"

"I do not ask it lightly, Gabriel, but you have remained successfully hidden from heaven for so long. Heaven's forces will not stop looking until they find me. But you they won't even think to look for you, because you are 'dead'. Unfortunately, you are my son's best choice for protection."

Gabriel gave a heavy sigh. "I was afraid you'd say that. Guess I'm playing nanny until we can get you back, huh? Don't give me that look, Cass. I've totally taken care of my share of newborns before. This will not be my first rodeo. Okay?"

Castiel gave his brother a skeptical look before nodding his reluctant approval.

"So it's a boy, huh? I thought Deano would've been all over that. I mean, come on... a son! " Gabriel tried to be gentle in his tone. When Castiel said nothing, only staring at the ground looking as he was going to start crying again, he quickly redirected the subject. He'd find out the details soon enough anyway, when he took his brother's memories. "So do you have a name picked out?"

"James Vaniel Winchester."

"Wow, so you've been thinking about one for awhile now, haven't you?"

"I have," was the only reply Castiel gave.

"You sure about the Winchester thing though, Cass?" Gabriel asked hesitantly. "You're going to make him a target for every Tom, Dick and Harry monster out there."

"He's already going to be a target, Gabriel, seeing as he's Nephilim."

"True that, baby bro." Gabriel admitted. "Soooo... Dean didn't take the news well , huh?"

"No, he did not."

"You sure you want to keep him, Cass? Just because Dean didn't want the baby, doesn't mean he doesn't want you. I mean, obviously he likes you." Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

The look Castiel gave him in return was nothing but vile.

"Whoa, baby bro death-glare! Who knew that was a thing? Take a deep breath. But seriously... We could find a nice quiet family for little Jimmie, I can call him Jimmie right? That's not too weird? Then we could do a little memory mojo on your hunter and you could still have him... and little Jimmie would definitely be safer with all of us out of the picture."

Castiel's look of rage softened into something more akin to despair before he spoke. He knew he should probably give the little baby boy up, but he didn't think he could do it. "I don't think I could give my baby to anyone like that, Gabriel. I think I'd be glad Naomi was going to tear my mind apart."

"Oh no, little bro. Don't start crying on me again. I'll keep him safe. Top priority, I promise. Him and your memories, okay? And I'll find some way to get you back..." Gabriel wrapped an arm carefully around his brother's shoulders and pulled Castiel's head down to hold him closer as he patted his little brother's hair. "Shush, now. It's gonna be okay."

They stayed like that for quite a while, until Gabriel was reasonable sure his little brother wouldn't immediately burst into tears again. "If you don't want him...? Does that mean I'm free to exact my revenge on the collosal dick, for breaking my brother's heart?" He asked with an evil hopeful grin.

Castiel gave a weak laugh, but shook his head."No, Gabriel. Dean is still Vahn's father."

"Vahn, huh? Not bad for a nickname I guess, though I still think we aught to go with Jimmie. It's common enough to have a good camoflague feel to it. Easier to hide."

"You are so weird."

"No, really. Everyone will ask what "Vahn" is short for and Vaniel, while cute, just positively screams, I'm an angel."

Castiel gave his brother a mildly irritated look. "No. If you call him Jimmie, I am certain it will lead to calling him Jimbo... and just- no."

"I would never- okay, I so totally would, but my point still stands. I promise, I'll still call him Vahn sometimes, when we're alone and safe, okay?"

"Fine, YOU may call him Jimmie."

"YES!" Gabriel did a little jump of victory with a fist pump. Hey, you had to take where you could get 'em, right?

"I have an addendum, you are juvenile and weird."

"I am going to be the best baby-sitter ever!"

Castiel choose to give him another "death glare" instead of an answer.

"I promise!"

"Thank you, Gabriel."

"Hey, that's what family is supposed to be for, right?" He answered, reaching out to ruffle Castiel's hair affectionately.

Castiel didn't say what he was thinking out loud. He didn't want to bring the lightened mood back down. He didn't tell Gabriel, that once a upon a time Dean had called Castiel family too.

 

~o0o~

 

It was only another week before the baby was born. 

Gabriel and Castiel had chosen Bobby's old property to hide on, on the premise of hiding in plain sight. Hollowed out and abandoned, the house still had years of powerful magical protections laid into the foundations and even damaged as it was, it was still easier and much less noticable to refresh and enhance existing magics than starting from scratch and that was the goal, to slip under the radar. They both pooled their power into the wards like storing energy in a battery and Gabriel figured they could even maybe buy Castiel a couple of days with the newborn before he would have to let himself get caught.

The plan was to actually store some of Castiel's memory in a sort of magical back up hard drive. If they weren't even in his head, then there was no way Naomi could get to them at all. Part of the problem was Gabriel couldn't take too much or she would notice. At the very least, he already needed to take everything since Castiel had been reunited with Dean in Purgatory, so Gabriel planned to drive Castiel just a little bit back into insanity to hide the missing memories and cover their tracks by confusing anything before hand that they might have missed. They left at least some of the memories of Nasare intact, to provide Castiel with the needed explanation of how he had escaped purgatory without divine assistance. The insanity and being allied with a dragon would explain why he had ran from the angels in the first place.

Castiel found it was much easier to plan it all out to the tiniest detail, than it was to go through with it. Especially as he sat in Bobby's recently restored living room, rocking his newborn son in his arms. It was already twisting his heart up to think that before the day was over he would have to give up this memory. He would have to put Vaniel down in his bassinet and sacrifice being with this tiny little thing that he loved so much, to keep him safe. He didn't want to leave, but he knew this Naomi wouldn't stop looking for him and he had already stayed much longer than the "only" three days he had promised himself.

~o0o~

From Cass's own memories, they filled in the last gaps as they were waking up. Dean realized that the times he had seen the confused Castiel, had in fact been after the angel had given birth, given up their son to his brother, and then allowed the same brother to rip all his memories of the previous events from his mind. He could feel Castiel's profound confusion and distress through their shared state of remembering, of him wandering around dazed, heartbroken and missing something he couldn't name... because it was all just gone. All the relevant memories, but it couldn't erase or explain the bruised feeling in his heart. At first Castiel had thought he was missing Dean, but every time he had gone to the hunter and looked at him, the angel's heart had ached even more and he'd know that it wasn't right.

Castiel opened his eyes and sat up to look blank faced for a moment at Dean, before he looked away. He looked around the room, at Sam briefly before he sought out his brother and their eyes met.

Sam noticed the two men were now awake and attempting to sit up, so he rushed over to help.

"Dean!"

"I'm okay, Sam. I'm okay." He reassured his brother, not once taking his eyes off Cass. 

"You okay, Cassie?" Gabriel hung back leaning against the wall, giving his brother some space to get his bearings and asked with gentle concern. "Everything back where it should be? All systems go?"

"I think so. Thank you, Gabriel."

"Anytime, little bro, but do me a small favor. Hold off on using the memory charm little Jimmie's wearing, okay? I know you and you'll be anxious about everything you think you've missed, but I don't want you overdoing it and it's not going anywhere." Gabriel gave Cass an earnest look, obvious trying for stern and falling just a bit short, any harsh edges softened by affection. 

Dean noted that Castiel's voice was even rougher than normal, as if his emotions were getting the better of him. Castiel didn't look at Dean again, and Dean knew it for a fact, because he was watching for it. Waiting for the moment that their eyes would meet and he could say something... because he needed that connection with his angel to get the words out, but Cass seemed determined to ignore him. 

Dean waited another minute in the tense silence as his mood continued to sour, before he couldn't stand it any longer. 

" So, did you fuck me to get out of Purgatory? Or just to get that baby, Cass?" Dean wasn't really as angry as he sounded. He was mostly just tired, but as soon as the words came out, he knew how awful it sounded. "Or are you actually going tell me that you cared about me?"

"Dean!" Sam sounded horrified. 

"Go to hell, Dean." Cass said flatly as he quickly stood up. 

''Already been there, done that." 

Castiel actually growled, as he turned away . "I need some air." He muttered, as he took the stairs two at a time.

Dean remained where he was, sitting on the floor and watched him go. Maybe he was in shock, he honestly felt pretty numb. At least he did, until he turned to look at his brother. 

Sam's expression was somewhere between horror and rage. "What the hell was that, Dean?"

"It's really not any of your business, Sam. This is between me and Cass , but ... he used me." 

Dean glared as Gabriel spoken up. 

"I tried to warn you, Sam... Not friends. "

"So, is it what I thought? Is Vahn really yours, Dean?"

"Yes," said Dean very quietly. 

"What was that, Dean?" Gabriel asked with gleeful malice. "We couldn't quite hear you."

"I said, YES! Gabriel. " Dean nearly shouted in response. 

"Damn skippy, he is. But let's examine things from another perspective, shall we? You self righteous dickhead." Gabriel said coldly. "Some might say YOU were every bit as willing to participate, when it came to FUCKING MY BROTHER, and then you left him high and dry and PREGNANT in PURGATORY. "

"Really really?" Sam asked the archangel in disbelief.

"Yep, old Deano here got my little brother in the family way and then suggested that the baby would be a monster and they should kill it. "

"What?" Sam asked incredulous. 

Dean glared at his hands in his lap and refused to meet any one's eyes. 

" Yeah, and instead of talking to me, he put me to sleep and erased my memory, Gabriel."

"He TRIED to talk to you, Dean, but you were very much into the shoot first and ask questions later mode. Can you really blame him for panicking like he did? You never stop to listen to him! You're always right! You lead him into temptation with your pretty green eyes and your cool and shiny freewill. You can work for Crowley to protect Sam, but HE can't make a deal with the devil to protect you. And then when he declares himself god and swallows those souls from Purgatory? You try to get Death to kill him." Gabriel gestures wildly as he stomps and rants around the safe room. "What was he supposed to think?! After the horrible things you called the baby?"

"Can you really blame ME for that, Gabriel? He used the help of some dragon god to get that baby. You can't trust gods or monsters, there's always a cost. What was she getting out of it anyway ?"

"Oh, I don't know? A new life? Maybe a second chance to start over ? Be better?" Gabriel snapped sarcasticly. "He wouldn't have done it unless he was sure. Despite what you think, he would never intentionally do anything that could even possibly hurt you. Do you really have NO idea how much my little brother Cass loves you, Dean?"

Sam looked back and forth between the angry archangel and his brother sitting dejectedly staring at the hands in his lap. 

"Everything got so out of control with the war in heaven and Raphael, but you know when Crowley threatened to kill you yet again, Dean, before everything went to hell with Purgatory and the Leviathan..." Gabriel walked over to squat down in front of the hunter. "Cass told him that if he harmed one hair on your head that he would, and I quote, "-Tear it all down. The deal. Heaven. Hell. Everything." Do you understand? You mean everything to him. He would have let the apocalypse burn the world to ash, if you weren't in it anymore."

Dean still couldn't bring his eyes up to look at his brother Sam or Gabriel, too afraid of the judgement he knew he would see there. He couldn't think anymore. His head hurt and his heart in his chest ached. The more he tried, the harder it was to stay focused. All that kept going through his head was the memory of Castiel's grief at giving up his baby and the confusion and pain because he couldn't remember why he had wanted to cry.

Dean's own face crumpled, as the tears started to slip quietly down his face.

Gabriel reached out to put a hand on Dean's shoulder, not unkindly. 

"I know you two are going to need to argue for a bit to work things out, but I need you to hear me. If either of you two knuckleheads repeat any of the names you called the baby in that cave where little Jimmie or grownup Vahn can hear it? I will put you both in an oubliette together, until you can work your shit out. I am only going to say this once. Jimmie is not a monster and he is NOT an abomination. He is a happy well adjusted half-HUMAN BABY, that's about to have his first birthday. Capisce?"

Dean gave the angel another horrified look and nodded briefly, the tears still sliding relentlessly down his cheeks. He hadn't even considered yet how what he'd said could effect the kid.

"Unfortunately, I think that goes double for me, Dean. Sorry. " Sam looked at his brother with chagrin.

Dean's voice came out choked and thick with the sobs that he was holding back.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Sammy."

"Okay, then." Sammy said as pulled his brother forcefully into a tight hug. He patted Dean's back and tried to be reassuring. "It's okay, Dean. It's going to be okay."

"Is it, Sammy?"

Sam wasn't sure what to say. He really thought it would be, but he didn't want to just make empty promises to his brother and other than saying sorry, he wasn't sure what advice to give Dean to repair things. I mean, 'sorry I tried to kill our baby', it's just not going to be enough, is it?

Gabriel spoke up though and saved Sam from having to answer.

"Of course it will... eventually. Not gonna lie to you though, Dean. He is mightily pissed at you right now, but Cass is as mad as he is, because he still cares about you... He really does love you, you know?"

"Yeah, well... I think that was before I majorly screwed up."

~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I know it really sounds like he's suggesting an abortion, but really he's thinking of it more as just their usual "monster" killing. Still kind of murder icky.


	14. Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass and Dean withdraw to their own separate corners before the storm of emotions breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a puny update, but I wanted to give you all something. My furnace went out last weekend and I got sick from sleeping in the cold and I have found its very difficult to meet your writing quota when you're sick.

Chapter 14:

Before the Storm

~o0o~

Castiel came bounding up the stairs and into the kitchen. He had told Dean that he had needed air, but what he had of course meant was that he need air that he wouldn't be sharing with Dean. Well, that and he had a desperate need to hold his son, either of them, young or old. Castiel unintentionally startled Bobby, the older Vahn, and the girl Niu sitting at the table, as he rush passed them into the living room. He would hold off on looking at the memories of his son's first year of life that Gabriel had saved for him, just as he had promised his brother. Even though he felt desperate to see them all. Humans changed and grew so much in their first year of life, it made him very scared now that he had his own clear recollection of his baby as a newborn. Indeed even though he had recently seen and held 'Jimmie', he still felt the shock, because his heart told him the baby should be smaller, more wrinkled and much sleepier and here he was skin smooth and eyes bright and curious, way too knowing for a child his age, and yet he realized his baby boy was not as big as a normal one year old would be. When he scooped the baby away from the kids in the living room and said as much to Bobby approaching him, while he moved to the far side of the room, the older hunter was happy to explain Gabriel's theory.

"I honestly thought he would be a little bigger than he is," the former angel admitted. 

"Jimmie is a bit of a delicate thing isn't he? Gabriel thinks that it's mostly just because he is Nephilim, but we've been wondering if it might have something to do with Purgatory. His aging is going to be a helluva lot slower than a normal human's anyway, but Gabriel's seen dimensional influences effect nephilim growth too sometimes. His Uncle," Bobby rolled his eyes and made the title sound just a little bit mocking. "- has assured me on multiple occasions that it's nothing to worry about though and while he might be behind his peers size-wise through most of his school years, he'll eventually catch up. Also according to the archangel, he is going to be way ahead of the curve in the brains department. To which I say, it would make for a nice change around here." 

Bobby reached out to tweak the little boy's nose as he said the last bit and little guy giggled and squirmed in Castiel's arms delightedly. The former angel gave him a wistfull look, telling himself firmly that he was not going to cry. There was no need. His baby boy was safe in his arms and Naomi was dead. Of course, it just didn't bear thinking on the fact that almost every angel still in existance was hunting him down in revenge for "helping" Metatron kick them all out of heaven. 

One thing at a time, Castiel told himself.

Bobby must have seen something in his expression, because the older hunter hesitated and then put a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"You doing okay, Cass? I mean after remembering everything. I know Vahn's hiding in the kitchen to give you some space, but he's awfully worried about you."

And Dean, Castiel thought bitterly. 

If only his son knew exactly what his "Dad" had said about him, when Cass had first informed Dean he would indeed be a father, but truthfully Cass would do just about anything he could to prevent that from happening. He rubbed his face into little Jimmie's hair and snuggled the boy even closer. Jimmie seemed content to stay where he was and relaxed into the embrace.

"It's okay, 'Dad'." Bobby teased gently. "I know it's alot to take in."

The name 'Dad', made him wince. He didn't like it. That was what Gabriel usually called their absent heavenly father and what Dean had called his own male parent, but he didn't like how it made him feel to hear others call him by it.

"The older version of Vahn, called me "Ada", when we first met outside your home earlier this evening. I think I would prefer to be called that, as at this time I do not really feel any lingering affection for my own father."

Castiel instantly felt much better about it, he was not the traditional male parent anyway seeing as he had been the one to carry the baby, so a less traditional parental title just seemed more appropiate.

"Sure, Cass. I think that's more than fair."

"What am I supposed to do now? "

"That's up to you, Cass. However, after the shit hits the fan, most people pick up the pieces and start over. "

"I don't know how to do that," the former angel admitted. "Not this time."

"Well, you and Jimmie are welcome to stay here until you get it figured out. In fact, I think I'll insist on it. I've gotten kind of used to the little rugrat crawling around here. "

Castiel looked at Bobby very concerned. "My son is a not rodent. " He finally said in confusion.

"No, Cass. He is not. It's just a figure of speech. " Bobby gave a bit of a tired sigh. 

"Ah. I presume refers to the amount of time that human babies spend crawling on rugs. I understand. Yes, very amusing." Castiel said with just the barest hint of a smile.

"Yes, it is." Bobby grimaced and shook his head. 

They stood like that quietly for several more minutes, with Castiel just cradling little Jimmie to his chest and the now sleeping baby with his tiny arms wrapped around his Ada's neck and his head resting on his shoulder. Suddenly Castiel began to shake and once the tears started, he couldn't stop them. 

Bobby looked horrified and extremely uncomfortable for a moment before he awkwardly patted the former angel on the back and then reluctantly pulled him into the crook of his shoulder and began to shush him. 

"Come on, now. It's not as bad as all that. "

"What am I going to do about Dean?"

"Do you have to do anything?"

"What am I going to tell Vahn? " Castiel asked through broken sobs. 

"He's too little to understand right now, Cass. "

"No, he's not. He is almost 18 years old and sitting in your kitchen. "

"Ah, right. Almost forgot about that twist in the plot. " Bobby looked embarrassed. "I still say, do you have to tell him anything ?"

''He might have a few questions, if Dean tries to speak to me again and I punch his father in the face."

Bobby startled. "You think that's something you're likely to do?"

"Yes. " Castiel sniffed loudly, looking all too serious.

"Well, for starters. I could kick the idjit out this house, if it'll make you feel better."

"I am sad to say that yes, I think that would make me happy right now." Castiel seemed fully inclined to let himself and the baby be cradled and patted for the forseeable future. "You know what he said, right? What he called Jimmie?"

"Yeah." Bobby grimaced. "He wasn't just being stupid you know? He was worried. He was trying to protect you."

"I don't need his protection." Castiel said, the anger in his voice clear, but he kept his volume low to not disturb the sleeping child in his arms.

"Humans tend to try to protect their loved ones, whether or not they need it or want it." Bobby gave brief humorless laugh. "Haven't you been paying attention to those two idjit brothers?"

Castiel was quiet for a full minute. "You may have a point," he said softly.

"You still gonna punch Dean?"

"Very likely."

Bobby sighed. "Well, it's not like the dumbass doesn't deserve it. Just... after you lay into him, give him a chance to apologize. Okay?"

"You are assuming alot, to think he will do any such thing." Castiel sounded like he might start crying again.

"Oh, he will." Bobby reassured him. "He can't stay away from you for very long."

Bobby gave the former angel's shoulder another gentle squeeze and began to walk him slowly toward the staircase. "Come on. Let's get your little angel in bed, before these teenagers make too much noise and wake him up. He's had a pretty full day."

As Bobby followed Castiel up the stairs, he added, "And then you can have your knock down drag out fight with Dean or just go hang out with the nearly grown up version of your kid."

Castiel said nothing as he continued to climb the stairs with his little boy held tightly in his arms. He was not actually looking forward to either option.

~o0o~

Gabriel patted Dean on the leg one more time, before he stood up and moved toward the stairs.

"Come on. Pull yourself together, Deano. My little brother is waiting for his prince charming to get off his ass and make things right."

Sam snorted and Dean gave a weak chuckle somewhere between the choked sobs.

Gabriel gave the brothers one last glance over his shoulder and reluctantly headed up without them, calling back, "Fine. I want to check on him myself anyway. Make sure he hasn't flown the coop with the kid. Take your time or whatever."

Sam waited until he was reasonably sure Gabriel was out of earshot and then turned to look at Dean, who was wiping the last of his tears away from his eyes.

"So ...you really had sex with Cass, huh?"

"Oh my god. No. I am not having this conversation with you, Sammy!"

"Right." Sam nodded and continued to try to tease his brother out of his dour mood. "But your going to have to have this conversation with Cass. I thought it might be a good idea to get some practice."

Dean just covered his face with both his hands and mummbled something that sound alot like 'this is not happening, this can not be happening'.

"I feel like I should make some kind of over-protective big brother speech. You know if you break Cass' heart... but apparently it's too late for that, seeing as you've already-"

"I know, Sammy." Dean interupted his brother's tirade. "I know, I screwed up. And before you start, I know Vahn is a good kid."

"Okay, Dean." Sam decided just this once it might be alright to let it go. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Apologize?" Dean offered weakly. "Grovel?"

Sam looked contemplative for a moment. "Groveling could be good," he agreed. "I wonder if Cass likes flowers? He might, because of the bee thing."

Dean grimaced. He would've bought flowers for Lisa in a heartbeat(and wow, he had not even thought about her and Ben in forever), but this was Cass they were talking about. Though he had to admit Sam might have a point about the bees, he thought Castiel would appreciate a living plant in a pot more than any flowers that had been cut. He didn't like the connotations of giving the former angel flowers that were dead or dying and he was pretty sure Cass wouldn't either.

He wasn't sure about anything else though, he felt raw and exposed and a little dirty. He knew he would have to apologize to Cass for forcing the angel's hand in Purgatory and inadvertantly abandoning him while pregnant, but he still kind of felt like Cass owed him an apology as well. He should have been clearer about the baby before he'd gotten into Dean's pants. And wasn't that just a kicker? They'd actually had sex and now Dean could remember everything. He'd be blushing, if he wasn't so completely exhausted from all the emotional upheaval.

"And you know what? I'm not sure I want to know anymore than that and I mean it Dean, no details. Ever." Sam pointedly ignored the distressed look on his brother's face and soldiered on, as if he had any real inkling of what Dean was remembering. "Look on the bright side. At least Cass's human at the moment. He can't fly away to other side of the world in the blink of an eye and no super human strength to beat the shit out of you with."

"You really are Miss Mary Sunshine, aren't you, bitch?" Dean sighed heavily as he said it though.

"Jerk."

Dean sat there another minute, wondering if there was anything else he could possibly do to get out of this. When no other options miraculously fell out of the sky to present themselves, he sighed again and wearily dragged himself to his feet.

"I guess there's no time like the present." Dean didn't sound enthusiatic at all, despite his words. "I don't suppose I could get you to play interference with the older Vahn? Huh, Sam?"

"No, I mean- sure, Dean. I'll keep him distracted, while you and Cass ...'talk'." Sam made a face as he said the word and Dean didn't need him to say what he really meant. Dean had heard it clearly as if his brother had said it though. 

Talk equals fight...

~o0o~


End file.
